Caught in a lie
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {JiKook} Jeune professeur, Park Jimin est directement employé dans un lycée au milieu de l'année scolaire. Il a la mauvaise surprise d'être à la charge d'une classe difficile qui aime tourmenter les professeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

Stressé, le jeune homme resserra sa cravate autour de son col. Il se jaugea au travers le miroir qui lui faisait face, dans les toilettes du lycée. Bien que diplômé du secondaire il y avait de cela quelques années, et après avoir suivi toute la formation pour être professeur de littérature coréenne, Jimin avait gardé un visage très juvénile, avec ses yeux noirs lumineux, ses lèvres pleines et son teint lisse. D'ici quelques minutes, il rencontrerait le proviseur adjoint de l'établissement, et on lui présenterait sa première classe, celle dont il avait été désigné pour être professeur principal. Un tout jeune diplômé comme lui, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'enseigner, propulsé comme ça du jour au lendemain, quelques mois après la rentrée, après les vacances d'été, devant remplacer au pied-levé l'ancien titulaire parti en congé maladie. Il poussa un long soupir, faisant gonfler ses joues. Peut-être que des lunettes lui donneraient un air plus autoritaire, mais il avait toujours eu une bonne vue et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'acheter des montures pour une question esthétique. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs qui retombèrent avec souplesse sur son front. Il aurait préféré enseigner dans un collège : la différence d'âge aurait été plus flagrante, mais en tant que jeune professeur, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il prit alors un air décidé, carrant ses épaules et s'éclaircissant la voix. Il se trouvait plutôt bien dans son costume noir : simple et efficace, et au moins il se distinguait des élèves qui portaient un uniforme gris.

L'accueil du proviseur adjoint fut très solennel, il avait déjà rencontré l'équipe pédagogique au préalable, et tous l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement. Mais une ambiance particulièrement étrange flottait dans l'air, comme si certains sourires étaient forcés. Jimin ne leur posa aucune question et il suivit son supérieur dans les couloirs pour se rendre à sa classe. Le jeune professeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que plus ils approchaient de la salle, plus son accompagnateur, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, paraissait mal à l'aise.

— Ecoutez, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte surmontée de l'écriteau « 3 – C ». On ne devrait pas vous laisser entrer dans cette classe sans savoir ce qui vous attend. Ce serait irresponsable.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Ces troisièmes années sont – comment dire – une classe particulière, reprit le proviseur adjoint en se frottant les mains. Ils vous en feront voir de toutes les couleurs, vous êtes leur cinquième professeur principal.

— Comment ? fit Jimin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait une farce.

— Ils ne sont pas violents, du moins pas physiquement, reprit-il, mal à l'aise. Faites de votre mieux pour vous faire obéir : ils testeront vos limites.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien…

Le proviseur adjoint ouvrit la porte de la classe et fit signe à Jimin d'entrer. Les discussions s'évanouirent et le jeune professeur se retrouva face à une trentaine d'élèves, filles et garçons, entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Tous le regardèrent avec une étrange curiosité. Il se sentit tout à coup tout nu, son assurance ayant pris un gros coup après les révélations de son supérieur. Il y eut un moment de flottement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne présenter le nouveau venu à la classe.

— Voici Park Jimin, dit-il avec fermeté. Votre nouveau professeur de littérature et professeur principal.

— Vous les prenez à la sortie de la maternelle maintenant ? fit un des élèves installé au fond de la classe sur un ton railleur.

Jimin le chercha du regard. Soudain, les détails sur les attitudes silencieuses des élèves le frappèrent. Certains l'observaient avec amusement, d'autres semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire, quelques uns narguaient l'autorité en mâchant ostensiblement un chewing-gum, d'autres encore avaient les pieds sur leurs tables, beaucoup n'avaient sorti aucun matériel de cours et se contentaient d'avoir les mains dans les poches… Il commença à comprendre le sens des paroles du proviseur adjoint, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien agressifs au premier abord mais ils ne cachaient pas leurs provocations, pas même devant le proviseur adjoint. Le lycéen qui avait répondu avec culot avait encore un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Les oreilles largement percées, avec un élargisseur à chaque lobe, deux trous en plus à l'oreille gauche, deux hélix à l'oreille droite, il avait les jambes tendues devant lui, ses yeux bruns et pétillants presque dissimulés derrière une frange.

— Il a l'âge légal au moins ? reprit un de ses camarades d'une même voix.

— Amenez-nous une femme plutôt.

— Quelqu'un avec des nichons, quoi.

— Il s'est perdu le mignon ?

Les contestations et les moqueries étaient lancées. Ça riait, ça discutait en groupe, ça faisait mine de jeter des choses au tableau. Le premier perturbateur avait même tapé dans les mains de ses voisins avec un large sourire. Un charmant sourire. Jimin soupira longuement et posa sa sacoche sur le pupitre. Puisqu'on l'avait fait entrer dans la cage aux lions, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'assumer. Le proviseur adjoint ne disait rien, comme s'il avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps. Il glissa un « bon courage » au nouveau professeur et partit, presque en s'enfuyant.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? se plaignirent quelques élèves avant même que la porte ne soit fermée.

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur le visage de Jimin qui sortit son livre d'enseignant.

— Je crois que vous êtes coincés avec moi, dit-il simplement. Autant faire quelque chose de constructif. Sortez vos livres.

— Retourne chez ta mère, répliqua un lycéen aux cheveux rasés de près, assis près de la fenêtre, s'attirant les rires de ses camarades.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Quel est ton nom ?

— Personne.

— C'est bien, au moins tu connais les grands classiques européens.

Mais le lycéen ne sembla pas comprendre la référence à Homère. D'autres rires accentuèrent l'incompréhension du garçon. Puis, sans prévenir, le jeune homme aux oreilles percées lança les restes d'une craie sur le tableau et le silence retomba.

— Ne perdez pas votre temps, dit-il, presque avec respect et gentillesse. Le dernier est parti en dépression, l'avant-dernier a même pleuré et ne s'est plus pointé ici, combien de jours allez-vous tenir ?

— Oui, je me représente assez les jours qui vont suivre, répondit Jimin d'une voix qu'il voulut plus grave que sa voix habituelle. Des réflexions sur mon âge, ma taille, tout ce qui est physique, des tentatives de mettre le chaos dans la classe, des mots doux sur le tableau… Vous m'imaginez timide, frêle, facilement impressionnable, et vous commencez à parier sur le moment où je vais pleurer. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, bien d'autres ont eu un comportement similaire à mon égard bien avant d'avoir votre âge.

— Ce qui veut dire ? demanda une fille qui paraissait ne pas avoir suivi la conversation.

— Que je suis déjà rôdé. Maintenant je vais faire l'appel histoire de me mémoriser vos noms.

Il était dans un ring, il était le challenger face aux champions en titre, et il savait d'avance qu'il allait devoir se battre tous les jours auprès d'eux. Pour l'instant, ils se contentèrent de jouer le jeu, et répondirent avec amusement à l'appel.

— Jeon Jungkook.

— C'est moi, m'sieur, répondit le garçon insolent aux oreilles percées, en insistant sur le « m'sieur ».

Une fois l'appel terminé, il leur redemanda de sortir leur livre. La moitié d'entre eux s'exécutèrent. Jungkook n'en faisait pas partie. Il préférait discuter avec son camarade aux cheveux rasés qui était installé devant lui.

— Je pense que messieurs Kim Bonhwa et Jeon Jungkook connaissent très bien l'art des acrostiches et par conséquent ils vont composer tout de suite un exemple.

— Je suis en admiration devant votre persévérance, répondit Jungkook, le visage reposé dans le creux de sa main. Mais vas-y Bon, fais-nous un acrostiche sur tes sentiments du jour.

— Okay, fit son camarade en prenant un air concentré. Joie de bon matin. Oyez les enfants. Le nouveau prof. Ici présent. Cherche la merde. Une bonne fois pour toute. Liquidons-le.

— J'ai vu mieux, commenta Jimin par-dessus les rires graveleux des autres élèves. Et je te remercie pour le compliment. Jeon Jungkook ?

— Lendemains noirs. Y a-t-il un espoir. Cruel est le soir. En sortant de l'abattoir. Etudier est dérisoire, déclama le jeune homme d'une voix plus sombre.

Personne ne rit, tout le monde se tut. Jimin ne savait pas que répondre à cela. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Lui adressait-il un message pour lui expliquer pourquoi ils se comportaient de cette façon ?

— Très bien, dit-il simplement. Nous pouvons donc reprendre.

Finalement son premier cours ne s'était pas déroulé aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Les élèves étaient agités et avaient vraiment une méfiance envers les professeurs, et un dégoût du système scolaire prononcé. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour Jimin, il connaissait très bien les travers de l'école dans son pays. Pourtant il semblerait que tout s'était concentré dans une seule classe, et c'était pour sa pomme. Le pire était sûrement à venir et il devrait s'y préparer. Il aurait été tellement plus à l'aise avec des collégiens, pas encore blasés par le système éducatif, et avides d'apprendre. Park Jimin n'était pas homme à se laisser faire par des lycéens. Il rencontrerait d'autres classes en parallèle, plus dociles, mais la troisième classe des troisièmes années était _sa_ classe. Il en était responsable à partir de ce jour. Sa prochaine heure de cours avec eux ne concernerait pas sa matière, mais l'orientation choisie par les élèves après les études secondaires. Il sentait d'avance que cela allait être périlleux.

Le lendemain, il passa la matinée entre la salle des professeurs et d'autres classes du lycée. Il lui arrivait de croiser furtivement des élèves des troisièmes années dont il avait la charge qui l'ignorèrent ouvertement. Pourvu qu'ils continuent comme cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… Le moment fatidique arriva en début d'après-midi. Tous étaient présents, et c'était déjà assez surprenant vu leur opposition au système scolaire. Ils ne se turent pas pour autant en sa présence, il ignorait même qui était le président de la classe. Cela avait peu d'importance pour l'instant, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Jimin fit alors l'appel, se donnant une contenance. Il avait décidé de se forger une armure invisible à chaque fois qu'il entrerait dans cette salle. Certains lui répondirent, d'autres non mais il avait appris à les connaître suffisamment la veille. Un cercle de garçons entourait Jungkook, et ils discutaient encore comme s'ils étaient en pause. Sans prévenir, Jimin fit claquer la brosse contre le tableau, faisant sursauter quelques uns des lycéens récalcitrants.

— Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais vous faire passer les feuilles d'orientation. Mon prédécesseur n'ayant rien laissé, j'ai besoin de savoir de mon côté quels sont vos projets.

Les fiches circulèrent sans la moindre opposition. Jimin regarda longuement une jeune fille au premier rang, portant un nœud blanc dans sa longue chevelure châtain, qui venait de faire une énorme bulle avec son chewing-gum. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire des remontrances au moindre écart sur les règles de conduite, et elle fit une deuxième bulle par provocation, se mettant à rire après l'avoir fait exploser.

— Est-ce que vous considérez que dormir sur un banc public, c'est une bonne situation, m'sieur ? demanda un des garçons du rang gauche.

— Quelle est la formation universitaire pour être idole de KPop ? demanda un autre derrière lui en réajustant ses lunettes.

— Moi j'ai un beau métier d'avenir, intervint Bonhwa. Réajusteur de pots de fleurs des balcons des personnes âgées.

— Plus vous prendrez cela sérieusement, moins ce sera pénible pour vous, répondit Jimin sur un léger ton sévère. Vous êtes en dernière année, cela veut dire que le lycée sera bientôt fini pour vous.

— Où est le fun si on prend ça sérieusement, m'sieur ? demanda Jungkook avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez nous assurer que chacun d'entre nous aura un véritable emploi en sortant du lycée ? Vous en avez d'autres des salades de ce genre ? Et aucun d'entre nous n'a le niveau pour faire des études supérieures.

— Ah vraiment ? Tu estimes avoir fait de ton mieux jusqu'ici ?

— Ouais, rit le jeune homme, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas franchement vrai.

— Je ne peux rien vous assurer, reprit Jimin en se plaçant derrière le pupitre. Je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour remonter la pente.

— On en reparle dans une semaine. Vous n'êtes pas si différents des autres, d'ici peu vous nous traiterez de déchets, comme les autres. Vous abandonnerez, comme les autres. Les profs ne sont que du blabla, ils rentrent chez eux le soir et ils s'en foutent. Ils ont leur petite famille, leur petit salaire, leur petite maison, leur petite voiture, et tout ça assuré jusqu'à la fin de leur carrière.

Toute la classe acquiescèrent presque d'un seul homme. Ils avaient une forte rancœur contre les professeurs, et Jimin ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr il savait que beaucoup d'enseignants perdaient vite les bras et n'étaient pas faits pour ce métier. Ils se contentaient de donner des cours et ne voyaient pas les individus derrière trente têtes de jeunes en construction.

— Je sais que le lycée est difficile et qu'il demande beaucoup. Vous l'avez bien fait remarquer hier, ce n'est pas si lointain pour moi. Mais comme je vous le dis : je suis arrivé hier, je me ferai ma propre opinion. Je ne vous promets rien, mais soyez assuré d'avoir mon oreille attentive si vous avez des soucis.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous le dit, répondit Jungkook.

— Tu ne fais que parler, j'imagine que c'est toi le président de cette classe.

— Je gagne toujours aux concours de popularité, sourit-il.

— On a fini de faire amis-amis ? coupa Bonhwa en bâillant bruyamment. On n'en veut plus de profs, et c'est comme ça. Tu fais avec et tu t'écrases, on finira bien par te faire dégager et c'est ce qui nous fait plaisir quand on va au lycée.

Il tapa dans la main de Jungkook qui n'en rajouta pas mais dont le regard ne laissait aucun doute.

— Très bien, fit Jimin, sèchement. Vous avez vos plans, j'ai les miens. On en reparlera dans une semaine, dans deux, dans un mois, ou encore à la fin de l'année.

— Si vous tenez jusque là, précisa Jungkook. On fait déjà des paris sur le temps que vous passerez auprès de nous.

— J'ai envie de participer alors.

Il traversa les rangs pour arriver à la hauteur de Jungkook qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune homme sortit un carnet noir et un stylo.

— Alors ?

— Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire évidemment, répondit Jimin sur un ton de défi.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

Confortablement installé derrière son bureau, dans son appartement, Jimin étudia longuement les fiches d'orientation de ses troisièmes années. Aucun n'avait une approche sérieuse de l'avenir. Même s'il voulait comprendre leur raisonnement, il trouvait cela dommage que tant de jeunes aient une vision si noire de la société. Certains n'avaient même rien mis du tout, et Jungkook avait fait un grand point d'interrogation enluminé, avec des fioritures fines et complexes, bien ordonnées. Ce serait presque une œuvre d'art et Jimin considéra un instant à la faire encadrer. Au moins, il avait la preuve que ce garçon avait un talent pour quelque chose. Entre ce dessin et son acrostiche, il pouvait développer son côté artistique… si seulement un tel choix de carrière n'était pas aussi risqué dans la société coréenne. Il s'étira longuement sur sa chaise en soupirant. Ces fiches n'avaient aucune utilité au final. Avaient-ils des rêves, des aspirations ? Refusaient-ils simplement de lui en parler parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en lui ? Il ne savait pas comment remédier à ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait durant la formation à l'université.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, et Jimin espérait sans trop y croire que tout se passerait dans le plus grand des calmes. Même dans le couloir, il entendait le chahut qui agitait sa classe. Il ouvrit la porte : ils avaient regroupé les tables par quatre et étaient trop focalisés sur leurs jeux pour se rendre compte que leur professeur principal venait d'entrer. Jeux de cartes, jeux de plateau, il y avait même une cible de fléchettes accrochée aux casiers, au fond de la salle. Ils criaient à chaque victoire, s'accusaient de triche en riant, pariaient quelques wons à chaque tour.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Jimin sans parvenir à couvrir le bruit.

Aucune réaction. Cela n'était pas surprenant. Il posa sa sacoche sur le pupitre et observa longuement la scène. Jungkook faisait son cinéma autour d'une partie de fléchettes, il semblait doué et les autres râlaient de ses victoires tout en lui tapant dans la main pour le féliciter. Bonhwa battait à plate couture un adversaire au bras de fer : ce garçon devait bien mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il avait la carrure d'un sportif. Au premier rang un jeune garçon à lunettes ne faisait rien et paraissait mal à l'aise. Il semblait avoir remarqué la présence du professeur mais n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Jimin avait mémorisé son nom : Hwang Ilkwon. Un autre garçon à lunettes jouait plus loin aux cartes avec quelques filles, c'était celui-là même qui avait demandé pour rire quelle était la formation pour être idole. Go Manshik, c'était son nom.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Personne n'avait ne serait-ce que cillé, alors Jimin se retourna vers le tableau, sans hésitation, et fit grincer exprès ses ongles sur l'ardoise. La majorité des élèves réagirent cette fois, certains grimaçant, d'autres se bouchant les oreilles. Dans tous les cas, les jeux étaient interrompus et tous le regardaient en silence. Le professeur allait prendre la parole, mais ce fut Jungkook qui rompit le silence en applaudissant lentement.

— Peut-être que votre âge finalement est un atout pour vous, dit-il avec son éternel sourire insolent.

— Vous êtes trop mignons, vraiment, si c'est ça votre terrorisme scolaire, je pense pouvoir tenir le pari.

Le sourire du président de la classe s'effaça, et Jimin reprit, d'un air plus sévère.

— La moindre des politesses, c'est de dire bonjour quand quelqu'un vous salue. C'est une marque de respect et si vous voulez qu'on en ait pour vous, commencez par en montrer de temps en temps ! Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça et de vous asseoir correctement pendant mon cours.

Jungkook lui jeta un regard noir, mais il regagna sa place habituelle, tirant sa chaise avec colère. Il s'assit et croisa les bras. Un vacarme s'en suivit, le temps de remettre les tables en place. Jimin n'en revenait pas : ils lui avaient obéi sans râler, mais la tension était palpable. Jimin fit comme si de rien n'était et sortit son livre.

— Bien, aujourd'hui je vais vous faire travailler sur un sujet littéraire d'une grande importance.

Il se tourna vers le tableau pour prendre une craie, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle reste figée sur le rebord où elle était habituellement posée. Toutes les craies étaient bien collées sur leur support métallique, même la brosse. Jimin se retourna vers ses élèves, certains commençaient déjà à rire.

— Dommage pour vous m'sieur, fit Jungkook.

Il se leva et mit son sac en bandoulière avant de quitter la salle de classe, suivi par Bonhwa qui fit un doigt d'honneur à Jimin.

— Une prochaine fois, professeur, fit la jeune fille au nœud dans les cheveux, Boyung, en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Même les hésitants suivirent le reste du groupe, et Jimin se retrouva seul, incapable de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira longuement avant de récupérer ses affaires pour se rendre dans le bureau des professeurs. Il rencontra quelques uns de ses collègues qui étaient curieux de savoir comment cela se passait avec sa classe. Le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas se faire plaindre et il prit un air détaché lorsqu'il raconta le coup des fournitures engluées.

— Un classique, maugréa le professeur de physique, presque déçu devant si peu d'imagination. Ils ne participent à mon cours que pour faire des mélanges un peu dangereux, ils ont réussi à créer une colle qui peut fixer deux matières aussi différentes qu'une craie et un support en métal. Ils ne sont pas bêtes, quand on y pense. Ils ont de la suite dans les idées.

— Ils restent des déchets, répliqua le plus âgé du corps enseignant, le professeur de mathématiques. Des bons à rien.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Jimin. Il regarda longuement son aîné sans rien dire. Il avait tenté plus tôt de donner une leçon de respect à ses élèves, mais cet homme visiblement n'en avait aucun pour eux. Les professeurs étaient des individus, tous différents, n'ayant pas forcément les mêmes valeurs. Combien existait-il de bons professeurs comparés aux autres, pas forcément mauvais, mais dépourvu d'une réelle pédagogie ? Combien d'enseignants avaient perdu foi en leur métier ? Par où étaient passés ces troisièmes années pour être si réfractaires au corps éducatif, quel qu'il soit ? Jimin se posait énormément de questions. Il ne voulait pas être « de ceux-là », pas de ceux qui abandonnent, qui posent leurs cours comme ça, sans voir les élèves. Il ne voulait pas les juger sur une mauvaise action, ils étaient encore des enfants.

La pause sonna et Jimin partit aux toilettes, toujours plongé dans sa réflexion. A peine assis sur la cuvette, il entendit un bruit étrange au-dessus de lui. Il aperçut trop tard un seau d'eau tenu à bout de bras par quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte et le contenu entier se déversa sur lui. De l'eau froide. Le seau retomba sur le sol à grand fracas et il entendit les bruits de pas des coupables qui sortaient en courant et en riant. La mâchoire serrée, Jimin ne put s'empêcher de frapper du poing la fine paroi qui séparait les toilettes entre elles. Il était trempé sur tout le haut du corps, et il mit un moment avant de retourner dans le bureau des professeurs. Il avait tenté de s'essuyer le plus possible avec les essuie-main en papier, mais ses vêtements restaient humides. Il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau, en essayant de l'étendre au maximum, grommelant dans sa tête les pires insultes envers les coupables. C'était forcément un de ses élèves mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Les autres professeurs étaient partis, excepté une des plus jeunes, qui enseignait l'anglais. Elle avait un air compatissant sur son visage.

— Vous avez bien du courage pour rester calme…

— C'est un état d'esprit, soupira Jimin avant d'éternuer.

— On a l'impression que c'est une guerre qu'ils déclarent aux professeurs, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

— ça l'est, ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser faire. Ni se laisser abattre, ni entrer dans leur jeu « les profs sont tous pourris ».

Pourtant il avait bien envie de distribuer des claques, mais c'était son manque d'expérience et la fougue de la jeunesse qui existait encore en lui qui parlaient. Il avait d'autres classes à voir dans la journée, et pouvoir donner un cours normal était un soulagement. Il croisa quelques élèves de sa classe dans les couloirs.

— N'oubliez pas votre parapluie la prochaine fois, professeur ! ricana l'un d'entre eux.

L'attention était charmante mais Jimin ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il aurait suffisamment à faire en les retrouvant le lendemain. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, et il passa la fin de l'après-midi dans le bureau des professeurs. Il récupéra les dossiers de chacun de ses élèves, essayant de retracer leur histoire. Quelques uns d'entre eux n'avaient pas des résultats aussi médiocres qu'ils laissaient paraître, mais l'écart était grand entre eux et les plus mauvais. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Jungkook avait des notes assez moyennes, comme s'il faisait le minimum vital. Pour la plupart, ils avaient eu une meilleure période, avec des résultats oscillants entre le bon et le moyen, et les dossiers ne disaient rien sur un comportement particulier. C'était édifiant : un véritable changement avait opéré presque deux ans auparavant. On ne séparait pas les classes pendant les trois années que duraient le lycée, mais pourtant après un événement aussi marquant aurait pu exiger une telle exception. Que s'était-il passé dans cette classe ? Depuis les problèmes de comportement avaient été notifiés, les professeurs principaux s'étaient succédés, jusqu'à son arrivée, lui, Park Jimin, jeune professeur sans expérience. Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner leur confiance.

Il réfléchit toute la nuit à ce qu'il pourrait faire en tant que professeur principal. Il prépara quand même un sac d'affaires de rechange, au cas où un nouvel incident dans les toilettes se reproduirait. Il n'aurait pas cru revivre tout cela un jour : les humiliations, le harcèlement… Cela avait été son quotidien durant toutes ses années au collège, dans sa ville natale au sud du pays, loin de Séoul, sur la côte. Le lycée avait été plus calme, et il avait quand même décidé de rester dans le système scolaire en rejoignant l'université nationale de pédagogie de Busan. Et le voilà dans la capitale sud-coréenne, dans un lycée pourtant calme en apparence, avec une classe difficile. Il ne les abandonnerait pas, ni ne les traiterait de « déchets ».

Il arriva au lycée à grandes enjambées, salua avec un grand sourire tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. La plupart lui répondait avec entrain, certaines jeunes filles rougissaient même en espérant capter son attention, en vain. Elles auraient bien aimé, elles, l'avoir comme professeur principal. Cela le mit d'une meilleure humeur encore. Il laissa son sac avec ses vêtements de rechange dessous son bureau dans la salle des professeurs, salua ses confrères de bon cœur, et se prépara pour son premier cours, prenant même des craies dans la réserve, toujours au cas où. Le concierge avait mis des heures à trouver ce qu'il fallait pour libérer le matériel de la colle artisanale. Il retrouvera ses troisièmes années plus tard dans la matinée, de quoi au moins passer un petit moment normal avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Les autres élèves semblaient l'avoir adopté, et Jimin faisait cours dans le calme. Les lycéens participaient, il y avait quelques récalcitrants mais rien de plus normal, dans une classe normale.

Quand enfin il entra dans sa classe, tout était silencieux, à sa grande surprise. Tous ses élèves avaient croisé les bras sur leur bureau et avaient plongé leur visage dans le creux, comme s'ils s'étaient tous endormis. Evidemment, ils devaient faire semblant, cela faisait partie de leurs techniques pour déstabiliser leur professeur.

— Bonjour tout le monde, dit tout de même Jimin en ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il se dit qu'il referait bien le coup des ongles sur le tableau, mais celui-ci n'était pas vierge. Au beau milieu, il put voir en gros plan une caricature à la craie de lui-même, plutôt réussie tant ses traits étaient reconnaissables sous les traits de l'auteur. Le dessin le représentait presque de dos, mais le buste légèrement tourné vers l'audience pour que son visage apparaisse aux trois-quarts. Il avait les fesses bien mises en valeurs, comme deux grosses bulles, et une de ses mains était posée dessus de manière obscène. D'ailleurs la caricature avait une légende, Jimin se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans ses pantalons. Instinctivement, il tenta de regarder derrière son dos. D'accord il avait un fessier plus rond qui ressortait un peu, mais pas à ce point. On le lui avait souvent fait la remarque, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Le dessin était en aucun cas vexant pour lui, même si ce n'était pas agréable de voir son postérieur être le centre de l'attention. Il se retourna vers ses élèves qui n'avaient pas bronché, pas même pour se délecter de sa réaction. Il regarda longuement Jungkook dont les piercings ressortaient avec les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la salle. De ce qu'il savait de ses talents, il était presque certain qu'il était l'auteur de la caricature.

— Cela manque d'imagination, j'aurais dessiné un pantalon trop long pour moi, avec le bas qui me couvre tout le pied, dit le professeur avec amusement.

Jungkook releva la tête, confirmant les soupçons de Jimin.

— Il ne fallait pas détourner l'attention du message principal, répondit-il comme si c'était normal de dessiner son professeur dans une telle position.

— C'est un peu trop facile. Et comme vous être bien sages, je peux vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de rencontrer vos parents à domicile et je commencerai ma tournée dès demain.

— Quoi ? s'interloquèrent certains d'entre eux.

Il avait réussi à leur faire relever la tête.

— C'est dans mes droits en tant que professeur principal. Et comme je suis nouveau, j'ai besoin de vous connaître un peu mieux. Tout va bien se passer, ne prenez pas cet air scandalisé !

Une partie de lui était quand même très satisfaite d'avoir pu les déstabiliser.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

Jimin sortit du métro en vérifiant sa montre. Il était à l'heure, il se rassura aussitôt. Les cours étaient terminés depuis une heure déjà et il avait donné rendez-vous par téléphone aux parents de Jang Myung Hee, une des élèves les plus réservées de sa classe. Plus précisément, il devait rencontrer sa mère à son domicile. Il suivit les indications de son téléphone portable et se retrouva dans un quartier tranquille et modeste. Il n'avait pas attendu très longtemps après son annonce face à une classe médusée pour commencer ses visites et c'était son premier appel. La mère de Myung Hee avait hésité quelques secondes mais Jimin avait tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par accepter.

Ce fut Myung Hee qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme du lycée, par-dessous lequel elle mettait constamment des collants opaques. Elle avait un gros pull, sûrement trop chaud en ce début d'automne, et une longue jupe. Elle paraissait encore plus effacée que pendant les heures de classe.

— Re bonjour Myung Hee, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que ta mère est là ?

— Dans le salon, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle fit entrer son professeur qui posa aussitôt ses chaussures pour enfiler les chaussons réservés aux invités qu'elle lui tendit. Ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine. La mère étant aussi peu loquace que la fille, Jimin eu du mal à discuter du lycée et des projets de Myung Hee. Lorsqu'il partit, il eut comme un pressentiment en apercevant des ecchymoses sur les avant-bras de la mère et sur les mollets de la fille. Il tendit une carte à Myung Hee avant de lui dire au revoir.

— Si jamais tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, en privé, de demander des conseils, une aide quelconque, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

— Merci professeur, dit-elle, rougissante, en hochant la tête.

— Vous n'êtes pas seules, d'accord ?

Il espérait se tromper mais les indices le menaient à cette conclusion peu réjouissante. Le sujet était sensible et il manquait d'assurance pour en parler frontalement avec Myung Hee. Il demanderait conseil auprès de ses collègues, il resterait vague sur l'identité de l'élève, juste évoquer une hypothétique situation délicate, savoir comment repérer les signes d'abus physiques.

Dernier jour de cours avant un peu de repos. Jamais Jimin n'avait attendu le dimanche avec une telle impatience. Il n'était pas fâché d'avoir un peu de répit après une telle semaine, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé, une semaine plus tôt, qu'il aurait à affronter un tel quotidien. Il arriva au lycée comme à son habitude. A peine eût-il passé le portail que quelque chose de dur éclata sur sa tête, répandant un liquide gluant dans ses cheveux. Une pluie d'œufs explosa sur lui, son dos et ses épaules, et la surprise l'immobilisa. Il entendit des ricanements au-dessus de lui, et il leva la tête : quelques uns de ses élèves debout étaient sur le muret de l'entrée de l'établissement. Il reconnut immédiatement Jungkook, qui le regardait de haut, et Bonhwa qui échangeait des rires complices avec le reste de sa bande.

— Oups, fit Jungkook qui se retenait de rire avec eux. Désolé professeur, on voulait juste faire une omelette.

Crispé, Jimin le fixait avec une colère contenue. Si elle était palpable, les œufs seraient cuits sur sa peau. Les garçons descendirent du muret, satisfaits de leur coup, laissant leur professeur complètement abasourdi derrière eux. Il serra les poings avant de se précipiter au bureau des professeurs, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

— Oulà ! fit un de ses collègues. Ils finissent fort la semaine, vos troisièmes années.

Jimin lui jeta un regard noir. Il s'empêchait de parler car il savait qu'il allait hurler le premier mot qui sortirait de sa bouche. Il récupéra son sac sous son bureau et commença à se déshabiller sans prêter attention aux regards autour de lui. Il fulminait d'autant lus que sa première heure était avec ces mêmes troisièmes années, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les supporter à cet instant. Il n'eut pourtant pas le choix quand il entendit la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. Il roula en boule ses affaires sales qu'il rangea dans son sac, et réajusta sa cravate avant de se rendre dans sa classe. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il les entendait discuter et rire bruyamment, alors il prit sur lui, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il entra et analysa la configuration de la salle avec prudence. Ils n'avaient pas bougé les tables cette fois, et ils paraissaient presque sages. Bonhwa était debout, entre les derniers rangs et les casiers, échangeant des passes avec son ballon de basket-ball avec un de ses coéquipiers et membre de son groupe de fauteurs de troubles, Lee Minki. Jungkook était à sa place, installé de façon décontractée, les jambes tendues, discutant avec d'autres camarades, une cigarette à la main. Il avait bien remarqué que le professeur était entré, tous les deux se regardèrent même longuement, et au lieu de cacher l'objet du délit, il tira ostensiblement un bouffée sans quitter Jimin des yeux. Celui-ci se sentit rougir de colère. Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, posa sa mallette au passage, sous les exclamations amusées de toute la classe qui se délectait du spectacle à venir. Jimin arracha la cigarette des doigts de Jungkook qui lui souffla un nuage de fumée dans la figure.

— Relaxe, m'sieur. Ça vous fera du bien.

— Tu vas trop loin, Jeon Jungkook, répliqua Jimin en écrasant la cigarette sur la table, la brûlant de ce fait.

— Quelqu'un n'a pas pris son petit-déjeuner ce matin, reprit le jeune homme. Je vous conseille une bonne omelette, ça donne de l'énergie.

C'en était trop. Jimin attrapa Jungkook par le col. Pendant une seconde, il n'y eut plus de professeur ni d'élèves. Pendant une secondes, il était Jimin, vingt-quatre ans, face à Jungkook, dix-neuf ans, cadet insolent qui lui tapait sur le système. La classe bourdonnait derrière lui, et il comprit qu'ils avaient tous sorti leurs téléphones, prêts à filmer la scène. Jungkook le regardait avec provocation, mais Jimin retrouva son calme et il le lâcha.

— Je suis obligé de faire un rapport pour cette cigarette. Il est interdit aux élèves de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

— C'est trop bête, je l'ignorais.

— Ben voyons.

Jimin retourna au pupitre. Il remarqua que Boyung le regardait avec un petit sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

— Vous êtes vraiment adorable quand vous vous mettez en colère, professeur, dit-elle. Sexy même.

Décontenancé, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement : il reçut un ballon de basket en plein visage, jeté d'une force impressionnante. Il en fut sonné quelques secondes et toute la classe semblait s'être paralysée sous le choc. Puis il tourna la tête vers le fond de la classe. Bonhwa avait encore le bras tendu du tir qu'il venait de faire. La fureur animait son visage.

— Drague encore une fois ma copine et tu te manges mon poing dans la gueule, aboya-t-il.

— Pardon ? siffla Jimin en le foudroyant du regard. Tu as besoin d'une opération de la rétine ? D'un appareil auditif en prime ? Ou bien es-tu tout simplement stupide ?

Il y eut un « oh ! » général et Bonhwa se précipita sur lui comme un taureau en furie. La colère de Jimin était revenue mais il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Ils cherchaient à tout prix à lui faire perdre ses moyens et à s'engager avec eux dans un combat de coqs. Il recula contre le mur et évita le coup de poing du géant qui frappa la surface du plâtre. D'aussi près, Bonhwa faisait vraiment grand comparé à Jimin et son mètre soixante-treize. Le garçon faisait quinze centimètres de plus. Le jeune professeur décida de ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

— ça suffit ! coupa une voix. Tu vas frapper les profs maintenant ?

C'était une jeune fille du deuxième rang. Jimin avait retenu son nom : Min A-Ran, la vice-présidente de la classe. A côté d'elle, Myung Hee, plus pâle que d'habitude, paraissait horrifiée.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi A-Ran !

— Je vais me gêner. Tu vas arrêter ton cirque et retourner à ta place, reprit-elle sans se laisser impressionner par le géant.

— Tu te prends pour qui ? gronda-t-il.

— Bon, va t'asseoir, intervint Jungkook.

Bonhwa grommela et partit s'installer à sa table. A-Ran jeta un regard noir à Jungkook qui haussa les épaules. Jimin aurait bien besoin d'une chaise, à présent que la pression était retombée. Entre la provocation de Jungkook qui lui avait fait perdre son sang froid et le choc du ballon en cuir, il n'avait pas la force de tenir une heure dans cette salle. Il ne leur laisserait pas ce plaisir, il assumerait son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il fit distribuer des fleurs blanches et se tint au pupitre, bras tendus.

— Très bien, dit-il à voix basse. Vous allez passer le reste du cours à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, quels sont les torts de chacun, moi y compris, et comment on aurait pu éviter ça. Vous rappellerez les règles de l'établissement concernant le tabagisme et finirez avec un paragraphe sur le respect.

— Mais professeur… se plaignit Man-Shik.

— Tout de suite ! coupa-t-il sèchement.

Les lycéens s'exécutèrent non sans râler. Même Jungkook avait sorti un stylo. Ferait-il l'exercice ou dessinerait-il quelque chose en protestation ? Jimin s'en foutait. Il savait qu'il risquait de se prendre des insultes dans ces rédactions, que la plupart d'entre eux ne répondraient pas à la consigne, mais au moins il serait tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Les copies lui furent rendues lorsque la cloche sonna et il ne tarda pas avant de les ranger et de sortir de cette maudite salle. Il ne put vraiment souffler qu'à la pause, et tandis que les lycéens s'éparpillaient dans les salles, les couloirs ou dans la cours, il s'était réfugié dans le bureau des professeurs. Il observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre : il repéra très vite le groupe de garçons qui jouaient sur le terrain de basket-ball, Bonhwa à leur tête. Il vit Jungkook attraper la balle et marquer un panier avec une telle aisance que Jimin fut tenté d'applaudir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Bonhwa lancer son ballon dans la figure d'Il-Kwon qui passait près du terrain.

 **xXx**

— Bah alors Kwonnie, tu ne sais pas attraper une balle ? s'esclaffa Bonhwa.

Le garçon avait perdu ses lunettes sous le choc et un filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

— Tu vas la chercher, oui ? reprit son camarade qui ne s'émeut pas de son état.

Le ballon avait roulé plus loin et personne n'avait bougé pour aller le ramasser.

— Tu sais au moins faire ça ?

Mais Il-Kwon préféra se baisser pour récupérer ses montures. Un des verres était fêlé. Impatient, Bonhwa se précipita sur lui pour l'attraper au col.

— Tu es sourd, nabot ?

Terrifié, Il-Kwon se protégea le visage avec ses avant-bras, mais le coup ne vint pas. Bonhwa fut forcé de le lâcher par Jungkook qui se glissa entre eux, faisant reculer le géant qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner.

— Calme-toi, t'es à cran aujourd'hui.

— Tu sais pourquoi, JK !

— Il-Kwon ne t'a rien fait, il n'est pas ton défouloir. N'oublie pas notre pacte.

A ces mots, Bonhwa émit un grognement incompréhensible avant de retourner sur le terrain. Quelqu'un d'autre avait récupéré le ballon et la partie put reprendre. Jungkook tapota l'épaule d'Il-Kwon qui rougissait avant de rejoindre les autres. Remis de sa frayeur, le garçon alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à l'entrée du bâtiment. Man-Shik s'installa près de lui, l'air de rien, et il tendit un gâteau moelleux emballé dans un sachet. Il-Kwon retrouva le sourire.

 **xXx**

Jimin finit sa tasse de café, l'air songeur. Il n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui s'était jouée sur le terrain de basket, même s'il n'en avait pas eu le son.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bien méchants, lui dit la professeur d'anglais qui s'était tenue à ses côtés durant tout ce temps. Du moins entre eux.

— Que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans ?

— Je n'étais pas là à l'époque et on ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il semblerait que ce soit un énorme secret entre les élèves et l'administration.

Elle fit mine de partir mais Jimin avait une autre question.

— Quel est le protocole à adopter lorsqu'on a des soupçons autour d'un élève maltraité ?

— C'est un sujet assez délicat en effet, répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Des soupçons ? Un élève vous a parlé ?

— Pas vraiment, fit-il en regardant l'horizon. Je me demandais juste.

— Il serait très difficile d'intervenir sans preuve et sans le consentement de la victime, soupira-t-elle. Malheureusement.

Jimin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait pouvoir retrouver Myung Hee dans l'après-midi pour essayer de lui parler plus longuement, mais la jeune fille ne quittait pas A-Ran d'une semelle. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour interpeler les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'il les croisa dans un couloir. La vice-présidente paraissait méfiante à son égard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Puis-je parler avec Myung Hee en privé ? demanda-t-il.

— A quel sujet ?

— C'est quelque chose entre elle et moi, insista le professeur.

A-Ran regarda son amie et celle-ci hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Jimin et elle s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

— As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? lui dit-il.

— Je ne vois pas…

Mais elle rougit lorsqu'elle osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

— Vous avez vu…

— On peut vous sortir de là, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça. Je suis coincé si tu refuses de m'en parler.

— Ma mère et moi vivons avec ça depuis des années, murmura Myung Hee en se tenant les mains.

— Raison de plus. Est-ce que ton amie le sait ?

— Personne n'est au courant, répondit-elle précipitamment. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent !

— Je ne veux pas avoir à contacter la KWHL moi-même, cela doit venir de vous. Essaie de persuader ta mère, ces personnes travaillent pour des femmes qui subissent le même genre de violences que vous vivez. Je ne le ferai que si vous décidez de continuer à vivre de cette façon.

A la mention de la Korea Women's Hot Line, Myung Hee commença à fondre en larmes. Jimin posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes.

— Tu n'as pas à vivre ça, sors de là, reprit-il dans un murmure.

Il lui donna les coordonnées de la KWHL.

— Parles-en à A-Ran si tu veux. Courage Myung Hee, les choses peuvent changer. Tu me promets d'y penser ? De convaincre ta mère ?

— Je promets, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il lui sourit tendrement et quitta la salle. Il tomba nez à nez avec A-Ran qui paraissait horrifiée. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

— Tu as tout entendu ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

— Je… je l'ignorais… j'étais suspicieuse, alors j'ai tendu l'oreille.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

— Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal, soupira Jimin. Myung Hee, tu vas avoir besoin d'une amie.

La jeune fille pleurait de plus belle dans les bras d'A-Ran.

— Je suis désolée, murmura la vice-présidente de la classe. On aurait dû s'en apercevoir.

Jimin referma la porte derrière lui. Finalement la discussion n'était pas terminée.

— Je peux compter sur toi pour l'épauler ?

— Bien sûr. On en parlera à Jungkook, et…

— Non ! coupa Myung Hee. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir.

— Jungkook et moi sommes tes amis depuis si longtemps, fit A-Ran en prenant le visage de son amie dans ses mains. Il doit être au courant.

— Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Jimin, sceptique.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur. Mais ce qu'il montre de lui dans cette classe n'est pas vraiment représentatif de ce qu'il est, confessa A-Ran presque avec amertume.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, et ce n'est pas le sujet. Je la laisse à tes soins, mais je veux que vous me teniez au courant de la suite.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand A-Ran ajouta d'une voix plus forte :

— Merci de ne pas avoir fermé les yeux.

Le professeur ne se retourna pas et quitta la salle, pour de bon. Il devrait veiller plus longtemps sur Myung Hee mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin des conseils d'une amie. Avait-il bien fait ? Il l'espérait. Une fois chez lui, il passa sa soirée à lire les rédactions qu'il avait fait faire à ses élèves le matin-même. Comme il s'y était attendu, beaucoup n'avait pas joué le jeu. A-Ran par contre avait fait toute une dissertation sur le comportement inacceptable des garçons de sa classe qui avaient cherché à pousser le professeur à bout. N'avait-il pas réagi de façon humaine ? A force de subir leurs provocations, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Jimin en fut surpris, il pensait que toute la classe acceptait ce terrorisme scolaire. Myung Hee dans son texte exprimait combien elle était désolée pour son professeur, mais qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Jungkook. Bonhwa avait écrit un gros « va te faire enculer » et cela ne le surprit pas. Evidemment, Jungkook, lui, avait laissé un dessin, une caricature de Jimin sortant d'un œuf, comme un poussin, étouffé aux larmes par la fumée d'une cigarette.

— Charmant, soupira-t-il.

Le soir même, il partit rendre visite à une nouvelle famille, en espérant ne pas avoir une nouvelle mauvaise surprise. Tout se passa bien à son plus grand soulagement, il pouvait assumer ses responsabilités de professeur principal comme il le souhaitait. Une journée de repos était bien trop courte pour se remettre de ses émotions et souffler un peu. Une nouvelle semaine commença et Jimin se motiva à la supporter et à ne pas répondre aux provocations de ses élèves. Le lundi commença bien, quand il rentra dans sa salle de classe, plus de la moitié de ses troisièmes années était absente. Pas de Bonhwa, pas de Jungkook, ou du reste de leur bande, pas de Man-Shik non plus, ni de Boyung, sûrement avec son petit-ami jaloux. Pour la première fois, il put faire un cours normal dans sa classe. Myung Hee semblait même être d'une humeur plus joyeuse.

— Ils font la grève ? leur demanda-t-il.

— Ils font la grasse matinée, répondit A-Ran en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive de temps en temps le lundi.

— Et bien ça m'arrange, sourit Jimin.

— Ne vous habituez pas trop, reprit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

La journée était particulièrement reposante, même lorsqu'il retrouva certains des perturbateurs dans l'après-midi qui lui firent des gestes obscènes pour rattraper leur absence. Cela ne toucha pas le moins du monde Jimin qui était absorbé dans ses pensées par la prochaine famille à voir. Personne ne répondait au téléphone, mais il passerait tout de même. Deux heures après la fin des cours, il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée dans le dossier de l'élève. Cette fois, il se trouvait devant un immeuble. Il allait sonner à l'interphone quand un des locataires lui ouvrit généreusement la porte. La chance semblait lui sourire en ce jour, alors Jimin entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'il cherchait. Il frappa à la porte avec une légère appréhension tout de même et on lui ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes. Il vit une jeune fille hésitante dans l'entrebâillement. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans au maximum.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bonjour, je suis le professeur principal de ton frère. Je suis venu pour rencontrer votre mère.

— Elle n'est pas là. Mon frère non plus. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Vous voulez les attendre ?

— Quelques minutes alors, sourit Jimin.

Elle le laissa entrer avec prudence. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient au niveau des pointes. Un petit garçon était installé à la table du salon, il semblait faire ses devoirs avant d'être interrompu par un étranger qu'il regardait avec curiosité. La jeune fille retourna en cuisine, Jimin avait presque oublié que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner.

— C'est toi qui t'occupe de tout ça ?

— Quand mon grand frère n'est pas là, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jimin observa l'environnement. C'était un petit appartement simple, avec quelques photographies au mur, celles d'une mère et de ses trois enfants. Il y avait également quelques dessins encadrés, certains en noir et blanc, d'autre colorés à l'aquarelle. Des natures mortes, des portraits, finement réalisés. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il était en train de les admirer depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et vit Jungkook, en jean et veste grise par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc, déposant les sacs de course qui l'encombraient. Il mit un moment à réaliser que son professeur était dans son salon. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il faillit lâcher un des sacs contenant des pommes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

Il fallut au moins deux minutes à Jungkook pour arrêter de dévisager Jimin, qui se tenait là, au milieu de son salon. Il se tourna vers ses sacs de course et commença à les vider avec l'aide de sa petite sœur. Son professeur principal resta silencieux en le regardant faire. Tout fut très vite rangé dans les placards et le frigidaire sans qu'ils n'aient à se parler. C'était presque hypnotique de les voir s'agiter dans la cuisine avec autant de complémentarité et de synchronie.

— J'ai tenté de joindre ta mère toute la journée pour la prévenir de mon arrivée, expliqua enfin Jimin.

— Elle n'est jamais là, répondit Jungkook sans le regarder en rangeant les sacs vides dans un autre sac qui servait de réserve. Elle ne rentrera pas ce soir, elle travaille toute la nuit.

— Elle ne rentre pas ? répéta sa sœur avec déception.

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

— C'est toi qui t'occupes de ton frère et de ta sœur quand ta mère n'est pas là ?

— Il le faut bien, fit-il en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Puisque ma mère n'est pas là…

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait en profiter pour parler en tête-à-tête, coupa Jimin.

— Pas intéressé, professeur, sourit Jungkook.

— Et ton père ?

— Aux abonnés absents depuis que j'ai onze ans.

Jimin laissa un court silence s'installer avant de reprendre :

— Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin.

— Ne me dites pas que je vous ai manqué, tout de même ?

Le professeur réfléchit une dizaine de secondes.

— Non bien sûr.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les dessins et Jungkook les regarda aussi. L'ambiance paraissait détendue entre les deux, pendant que les deux plus jeunes continuaient leurs activités à part. La dernière fois que Jimin avait été si près de son élève, il le tenait par le col près à lui coller une droite. A cet instant, la colère était bien lointaine, il était redevenu le professeur au sang froid, et même Jungkook ne semblait pas vouloir chercher à le provoquer. Ils n'étaient plus au lycée, on pouvait considérer que l'extérieur était un territoire neutre.

— On pourrait parler de ton talent, reprit-il. Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire une école d'art ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer une.

— Il y a toujours des solutions, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec des caricatures de ton professeur principal.

— Vous êtes mignon dessus, ne vous plaignez pas, répliqua Jungkook avec un nouveau sourire.

Ce n'était plus un sourire narquois, comme il en avait l'habitude. Jimin se sentit rougir malgré lui devant ce sourire sincère. Il se souvint l'avoir aperçu le premier jour de classe.

— On ne dirait pas en te voyant en classe, mais tu te montres raisonnable et responsable ici. Pourquoi pas au lycée ?

— Vous jugez toujours aussi facilement les gens ?

— Tu réponds à ma question par une autre. Laisse-moi t'en poser une autre si tu permets. Que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans pour que toute la classe décide de se révolter contre l'école ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit aussitôt.

— Votre présence n'est pas désirée sous ce toit et j'estime avoir été cordial avec vous, dit-il sèchement. Maintenant vous pouvez partir, la discussion est terminée, et on se retrouvera demain.

Jimin se mordit la lèvre, il avait été trop impatient. Il avait presque oublié que Jungkook lui avait déclaré la guerre au lycée. A présent il le fixait hostilement, les yeux noirs brûlant d'une colère contenue. Il ressemblait à un fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Alors le professeur salua la fratrie avant de sortir et éviter d'attiser la fureur soudaine de Jungkook. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il paierait cher cette confrontation le lendemain : le leader des fauteurs de trouble risquait bien de se venger sévèrement.

Le lendemain, il arriva plus tôt que d'habitude au lycée. Il mit en ordre ses notes, relut certains passages des livres dont il faisait étudier les extraits, et vérifia que son sac avec ses vêtements de rechange était bien en place sous son bureau. Il avait lavé ceux tâchés par les œufs et en avait amené d'autres. Il espérait ne plus avoir à les utiliser. Il attendait avec appréhension le moment où il se retrouverait devant sa classe. Que lui avaient-ils préparé cette fois ? Il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir peur d'eux, qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner, qu'il avait déjà vécu tout cela. Avant, il n'avait pas été en mesure de se défendre, mais à présent il était adulte, il représentait l'autorité scolaire, il n'était plus impuissant. Et il pourrait aider ceux qui vivaient la même chose que lui à son époque. Il ne laisserait pas un gang d'adolescents lui gâcher cela.

Comme à leur habitude, les troisièmes années discutaient allègrement entre eux. Comme à leur habitude, ils ignorèrent leur professeur, l'exception de Myung Hee et A-Ran, et quelques uns qui furent présents la veille.

— Nous allons reprendre la leçon d'hier, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Pour les absents, je vais rappeler les principes de…

— On s'en fout ! coupa Bonhwa.

— Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité, répondit Jimin en le regardant avec des yeux perçants. Je te rappelle que tu as un examen en novembre, comme tout le monde dans cette classe, et que la plupart d'entre vous sèche les cours du soir.

Il y eut une plainte générale, des râles, des cris contre l'injustice. Jimin dut parler plus fort.

— Je sais que ce système vous en demande trop, mais tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne et vous savez que personne ne vous fera de cadeaux à ce niveau-là. Ensuite, Kim Bonhwa, si tu veux entrer dans une équipe universitaire, cela veut aussi dire passer les concours d'entrée et que tu es loin d'avoir le niveau.

— J'irai directement chez les pros, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

— C'est très présomptueux de ta part, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Reprenons, tout le monde n'a pas ton talent.

Bonhwa hésita, s'il fallait y voir du sarcasme ou pas. Jimin prit une craie dans son sac et commença à noter au tableau les points importants qu'ils avaient abordés la veille. Un papier roulé en boule rebondit à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait lancé, mais évidemment, tous étaient bien installés à leur table. Il se retourna à nouveau pour continuer à écrire. Une nouvelle boule de papier s'écrasa contre le tableau. Puis une seconde. Puis d'autres. De toutes les tailles. Même des morceaux de gommes ou de vieilles craies. Certains touchèrent Jimin dans le dos ou derrière la tête. Ce fut quand une boule de papier mâché se colla sur son postérieur qu'il interrompit son activité. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

— Et cent points pour moi !

Jimin se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Dans la rue, il aurait cogné quiconque aurait touché ses fesses, mais en tant qu'enseignant il devait refreiner son instinct. Le lycéen qui avait crié faisait partie de la bande de Bonhwa : Choi Jaesung. Assis à côté de son maître à penser, ils se tapèrent dans les mains avec enthousiasme.

— Alors le décompte, fit Jungkook en lisant une feuille devant lui. Tableau : cinq points. Dos : dix points. Tête : cinquante points. Cul : cent points. Jae, tu as gagné avec ce coup magistral.

Cela ne devrait pas étonner Jimin. Ils dépensaient plus d'énergie à chercher un moyen de le provoquer qu'à se soucier de leur avenir et de leurs examens. Il put voir cette fois à quel point A-Ran était excédée. Man-Shik semblait hésitant, tenant encore une feuille froissée dans la main, l'air presque honteux.

— Vous auriez vraiment dû écrire ce paragraphe sur la notion de respect. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas du tout compris le sens de ce mot.

— On a oublié, m'sieur, dit Jungkook, presque avec innocence. Mais dites-moi, est-ce une marque de respect de s'introduire chez les gens sans prévenir ?

— Tu étais là quand j'ai parlé de ces visites, trancha Jimin, sèchement. Que tu l'acceptes ou non cela m'importe peu.

La semaine fut longue et sans répit. Le nouveau jeu de la classe était un succès et il ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos sans recevoir des projectiles de plus en plus durs et lourds. Quand il décidait de ne plus toucher au tableau, c'était entre eux qu'ils se lançaient à grands rires des bouts de gommes, des craies, des bouchons de stylos, et même des petits cailloux, de part et d'autres de la salle. Les caricatures étaient de retour, plus ou moins bien réussies. A l'évidence, Jungkook n'était pas le seul artiste en herbe. Jimin se retrouva avec un portrait grossièrement réalisé, les lèvres en cul de poule, avec pour légende : « Park Jimin aime les bites ».

— Vous vous croyez drôles mais vous êtes juste ridicules, avait-il commenté en effaçant le dessin.

— Est-ce vrai, professeur ? demanda Boyung d'un air intéressé.

— Cela ne regarde personne dans cette classe, dit-il sèchement.

A aucun moment il ne put donner un cours normal. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui répondre avec insolence. Bonhwa et sa bande étaient les maîtres du « je m'en fous » déclamés à chacune de ses phrases. Jungkook lui aussi avait des tours de prédilection. Un jour il avait passé toute l'heure de cours à répéter ce que disait Jimin avec une mauvaise imitation de sa voix. Le jeune professeur estimait mériter une médaille tant il se retenait de les frapper. Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa hiérarchie.

— Ecoutez, avait dit le proviseur adjoint, mal à l'aise. C'est malheureux, mais on ne peut que les laisser faire, sinon ce sera pire. Ils ne seront plus là à la rentrée prochaine de toute façon.

La seule consolation que Jimin eut en une semaine fut sa discussion avec Myung Hee. A-Ran l'avait convaincue d'appeler l'association, et, avec sa mère, elles avaient pu quitter leur domicile pour être prises en charge dans les logements de la Korea Women's Hot Line.

 **xXx**

On était samedi. Cela faisait deux semaines que leur nouveau professeur principal était arrivé. A-Ran décida de prendre Jungkook à part, loin de sa bande, après une journée bien trop lourde de provocations.

— Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement en lui frappant le torse. Je ne veux plus accepter ce que vous faites, pas au professeur Park Jimin.

— Parce qu'il est jeune et mignon, et qu'il a un sourire charmant ? se moqua son camarade sans pour autant sourire.

— Non, parce qu'il a su voir ce que nous, ses amis proches, n'avons pas vu, répondit-elle la voix légèrement brisée.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Myung Hee… il a aidé Myung Hee, il lui a donné la force de se sortir de son cauchemar.

— Quel cauchemar ?

— Son propre père.

A-Ran fondit en larmes et il n'en fallut pas plus à Jungkook pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en baissant la voix, presque paniqué, l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Elle ne voulait pas… mais maintenant elle est en sécurité, elle et sa mère. S'il te plait, garde tout ça pour toi !

— On doit se voir dans dix minutes avec Bonhwa et Hyeji, je fais quoi d'après toi ?

— Arrête d'être con pour commencer, trancha A-Ran en séchant ses larmes.

— Le pacte…

— Arrêtez avec ça, grommela-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger, vous ne faites que remuer la douleur. Hyeji n'ira pas mieux, aucun de nous n'ira mieux tant que vous vous obstinez à continuer. Tu ne devrais pas les encourager, Bonhwa est de plus en plus violent. Tu veux vraiment qu'il y ait un accident grave ? Tu veux qu'un prof finisse par crever avec vos conneries ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Park a aidé Myung Hee qu'il est différent des autres, répliqua Jungkook, sèchement. La classe a fait un pacte, tu étais là.

— Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour que ça aille si loin. Vous étiez tellement occupés à vous venger des profs que personne n'a vu l'état de Myung Hee. Elle te dirait la même chose : laissez Park Jimin tranquille. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu peux raisonner Bonhwa et Hyeji, tu as bien vu que moi ils ne m'écoutent pas.

— Pour l'instant on s'en tient au pacte, répéta Jungkook en s'éloignant. On verra comment les choses évoluent.

A-Ran émit un grognement de frustration en le voyant s'éloigner. Jungkook avait un rendez-vous, et il n'était jamais en retard. Ils étaient trois à prendre les décisions sur les positions de la classe, sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, et A-Ran, pourtant vice-présidente, n'en faisait pas partie. Jungkook était le leader, mais il n'était pas le seul maître. Comme par un curieux hasard, il croisa Jimin dans les couloirs, et pour la première fois, le lycéen ne sut quelle attitude adopter. Les révélations sur Myung Hee l'avaient plus bouleversé qu'il ne laissait paraître. Jimin le regardait avec ses grands yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre. Puis Jungkook s'arrêta devant lui et poussa un long soupir.

— Quoi ? demanda le professeur, sur la défensive.

— Merci pour Myung Hee, murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa route, laissant Jimin totalement abasourdi. Il prit les escaliers et gravit toutes les marches, jusqu'au toit. Là, il retrouva dans un coin à l'ombre son camarade Bonhwa qui était adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Une jeune fille se tenait à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas Boyung, elle faisait partie des suiveurs, pas des décideurs. Hyeji paraissait impatiente, les bras croisés, loin de ses airs effacés en classe. Elle cachait bien son jeu en face du corps enseignant, elle ne faisait pas partie des fauteurs de trouble, préférant agir dans l'ombre et assister aux déconvenues des professeurs.

— Tu es en retard, JK, dit-elle amèrement.

— Je discutais avec A-Ran, répondit-il simplement.

— Elle fait encore sa rabat-joie ? intervint Bonhwa.

— Des trucs de présidents de la classe, rien d'intéressant, fit-il d'un ton détaché en haussant les épaules.

— Vous faites quoi les garçons ? Le prof ne semble pas être prêt à prendre ses cliques et ses claques, au contraire il mène une vie plutôt tranquille.

Jungkook fit la moue, montrant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

— Bah oui, je me demande… si les provocations quotidiennes ne marchent pas, moi je vois une autre solution, commença Bonhwa en faisant craquer ses poings.

— On n'a pas épuisé toutes nos cartes encore, dit Jungkook. On finira par trouver son point faible.

— Mais quand ? coupa Hyeji. C'est moi ou tu te ramollis ? Si le harcèlement moral ne marche pas, il suffit de lui casser la figure.

— Fais-le toi-même si tu n'es pas contente, marmonna-t-il.

— Ne me provoque pas, JK. Il aura plus qu'un ballon dans la tronche si je m'y mets ! Ces salauds doivent tous payer.

 **xXx**

Jimin passa son dimanche en ville. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, loin du lycée. Il avait pu voir d'autres parents durant la semaine, d'autres élèves dans le cadre privé, y compris des récalcitrants, comme Lee Minki, un des bras droits de Bonhwa, lui aussi basketteur. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre à connaître le contexte familial de ce garçon qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. C'était une bonne famille qui ignorait totalement l'existence du terrorisme scolaire auquel participait leur fils. Ils semblaient ne pas s'alarmer des résultats de Minki qui étaient passables. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré hostile à Jimin, quoi qu'un peu mal à l'aise. En réalité, après l'expérience chez Jungkook, celui qu'il redoutait le plus était Bonhwa, et peut-être Jaesung qui faisait partie des plus virulents.

Cela faisait du bien de ne plus porter son costume de professeur. Il était un jeune homme comme les autres, qui profitait de la ville et de ses loisirs. Lorsqu'il sortit du cinéma, après une séance tardive d'un blockbuster américain, il faisait nuit noire. En réalité, il avait passé des heures dans le complexe, à profiter des galeries, d'un capuccino bien mousseux, d'un dîner rapide et un peu trop gras. Il était déjà minuit et il était temps de rentrer et de passer une bonne nuit avant d'entamer sa troisième semaine. En chemin, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro et décrocha tout de même. Une voix d'homme étouffée par une cacophonie de joie, de musique, de fête parvenait avec beaucoup de mal à se faire entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui allô ? fit Jimin en se bouchant son autre oreille pour mieux comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

— Vous êtes le prof ?

— C'est à quel sujet ?

— Je crois qu'un de vos élèves est salement bourré.

— Comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

Il ne comprit que les termes « carnet d'étudiant » dans la réponse qu'on lui donna, et c'était effectivement vrai : les carnets des lycéens comprenaient les numéros de téléphone des professeurs principaux, on venait tout juste de changer ceux de ses troisièmes années.

— Où êtes-vous ?

Le club dont on lui donna l'adresse n'était pas loin du lieu où il se trouvait. La conversation avait été rapidement coupée à cause du vacarme et Jimin se précipita sur les lieux sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il arriva devant le club et vit un homme qui paraissait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il devait être l'agent de sécurité.

— Excusez-moi, l'interpela Jimin avec méfiance.

— Vous êtes le professeur que j'ai appelé ?

— Vous avez parlé d'un de mes élèves ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit un jeune homme assis contre le mur, à moitié conscient. Jimin laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'il reconnut Jungkook.

— Il s'est vraiment bien mis, commenta l'agent de sécurité, presque avec un sourire.

— Vous laissez souvent les lycéens entrer dans votre club ? demanda Jimin sur un ton accusateur.

— Il arrive qu'ils parviennent à déjouer notre vigilance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal.

Le professeur s'agenouilla pour faire face à Jungkook.

— Es-tu conscient au moins ?

— Il n'est pas un peu tard pour vous, m'sieur ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

— Tu devrais appeler ta mère, ou préfères-tu que je le fasse ?

— Oh non, ne me faites pas ça, grimaça le jeune homme.

— Alors qu'est-ce que je fais de toi ?

— C'est de bonne guerre si vous me laissez décuver sous un pont.

— Comme si j'allais faire ça, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant, grommela Jimin en l'aidant à se lever.

— Ou me laisser dans une poubelle dans la ruelle la plus proche.

— Tu as vu trop de films glauques.

Il remercia l'agent et ils partirent loin des lieux. Ils étaient trop loin pour se rendre dans le quartier où vivait Jungkook. Ce n'était pas conventionnel, mais valait mieux qu'il l'emmène chez lui où il serait en sécurité plutôt que dans la rue. Le lycéen se laissait emporter sans rien dire, à peine comprenait-il ce qu'il se passait. Jimin espérait ne croiser personne dans son quartier, ni devant son immeuble. Il eut de la chance, ils ne virent pas un chat jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte de son appartement. Il tapa le code d'entrée et il put enfin souffler. Il conduisit Jungkook vers son canapé et il le laissa s'affaler, lourd comme une pierre. Le jeune homme ne s'allongea pas tout de suite cependant, il était un peu plus lucide tout à coup. Il examina la pièce, un modeste petit appartement, avec tout de même une télévision à écran plat, une table basse et un canapé confortable. Un petit bureau dans un coin, des étagères remplies de livres et de classeurs, une kitchenette dans un autre coin, et enfin une porte à sa gauche et une autre à sa droite.

— Comment ça, il n'y a pas de petite femme pour s'occuper de vous ? Pas de petite famille qui vous embrasse le soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

— Non, et maintenant tu t'allonges, demain tu vas avoir une sacré migraine, répondit Jimin, excédé, en sortant une couverture et un épais coussin d'un placard. Enlève tes chaussures d'abord.

Jungkook répondit par une grimace mais s'exécuta tout de même. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi docile lorsque son professeur lui donnait un ordre. Jimin déposa le coussin dans un coin du canapé et tendit la couverture à son élève qui le regardait intensément.

— Me dites pas, professeur, que vous préférez vraiment les hommes ? reprit-il avec un léger sourire.

— Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua Jimin.

— Parce que ça m'arrange, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il attrapa Jimin par le col et colla sa bouche contre la sienne, cherchant avidement à jouer avec sa langue. Passé la surprise, les yeux écarquillés, le professeur le repoussa violemment, le poussant sur le dossier du canapé. Jungkook retomba lentement, la tête sur le coussin, déjà endormi. La main sur la bouche, Jimin le regardait, effaré. Son cœur semblait aller lui sortir de la poitrine tellement ses palpitations étaient rapides et bruyantes. Il mit de longues secondes à réaliser que son élève venait de l'embrasser. Et cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Avec des gestes fébriles, il étendit la couverture sur le corps de Jungkook et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre presque en courant. Il ferma le verrou et s'assit sur son lit, le temps de se calmer. Il avait passé deux semaines à se forger une carapace contre les sales coups de ses élèves, Jungkook en tête, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ressentait une attirance certaine pour ce jeune homme impertinent.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Chapitre 5 -**

Jimin se réveilla avant la sonnerie de son réveil, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller avant de dormir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec appréhension, ne sachant jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Jungkook. Il ne put retenir une petite exclamation déçue : le canapé était vide. La couverture avait été soigneusement repliée, le coussin posé dessus, mais aucun signe du jeune homme qui avait passé la nuit à cet endroit. La tension relâchée, Jimin se contenta de se gratter la tête en soupirant. Une bonne douche et un bon petit-déjeuner lui feront le plus grand bien. Etait-ce la honte qui avait fait fuir Jungkook ? Une fois qu'il eût dessaoulé, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? La honte de se retrouver chez un professeur qu'il détestait ? L'embarras de l'avoir embrassé sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Jimin se sentit rougir en y repensant. Ce genre de contact lui manquait et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il oserait fantasmer sur un élève.

— Du calme, Park Jimin. Tu n'es pas de ces profs-là. Tu ne le toucheras pas. Ce serait du masochisme.

Après tout, Jungkook n'était-il pas le meneur du terrorisme scolaire dont il était victime ? Mais une petite voix lui répondait :

— Il a l'âge légal, ce n'est pas un crime.

Et puis quoi encore ? Là n'était pas la question. Il était son professeur principal, et même si l'écart d'âge n'était pas énorme, ce serait une immense faute professionnelle. De plus, la plupart du temps, Jungkook était un garçon imbuvable qui lui faisait vivre un cauchemar. Cependant il ne pouvait pas nier que s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, sans ce statut professeur et élève, il se serait volontiers retourné sur lui en espérant qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement. « Parce que ça m'arrange. » Lui avait-il implicitement avoué qu'il était homosexuel lui aussi ? Jimin était en proie à un infernal débat intérieur. Il devait peser le pour et le contre, se montrer raisonnable. Une telle attirance pour son élève devait rester de l'ordre du fantasme, et rien de plus. Serait-il seulement capable de le regarder en face ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui avait juste rendu service, il avait veillé sur lui en tant que professeur principal, il n'avait aucune honte à avoir. Il aurait ses troisièmes années juste avant la pause. Ce n'était pas plus mal : ils quitteraient la salle avant lui.

Jimin s'efforça d'agir normalement dès qu'il arriva au lycée. On était lundi, et il se demandait s'ils lui feraient le coup de la grasse matinée. Faire la leçon à différentes classes juste avant lui permit de penser à autre chose. Il aperçut vite fait Bonhwa et sa bande, cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient présents à son cours, et cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. A l'heure venue, à son entrée dans la salle, la classe était complète. Disciplinée. Pas un sac de travers. Pas un gribouillis au tableau. Jungkook était à sa place, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main, visiblement trop occupé à admirer la vue par la fenêtre.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! dit machinalement Jimin.

— Bonjour professeur, répondirent certains élèves, dont Myung Hee, A-Ran et Il-Kwon.

— Cette semaine, nous resterons dans la poésie sur les thèmes généraux tels que la vie, la mort, l'amour, le temps, ou la famille, expliqua-t-il en se mettant au pupitre.

Il fit l'appel et reçut les réponses habituelles : les respectueuses comme les insolentes, mais il n'en fit aucun cas. Jungkook se contenta de lever la main sans le regarder. Cela troubla légèrement Jimin. Etait-ce la gueule de bois qui le rendait pratiquement amorphe ? Il commença son cours tout de même et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les premiers gestes de provocation n'ouvrent le bal. De nouveaux projectiles furent lancés sur Jimin lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. Bonhwa avait ramené un caillou de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. Avec sa force, s'il touchait le professeur, cela ferait certainement mal. Il arma son bras et s'apprêta à tirer quand Jungkook, tout à coup redevenu vif, lui attrapa le coude pour l'attirer vers l'arrière. Le caillou roula à ses pieds et Bonhwa cria de douleur, faisant retourner Jimin.

— Putain ! Tu as failli me casser le bras JK !

Il se tenait l'épaule douloureusement. Tous s'étaient arrêtés avec surprise, et Jimin les regardait les yeux ronds.

— Tu exagères Bon, dit Jungkook avec calme, son éternel sourire illuminant son visage. Il est trop tôt pour utiliser de telles munitions. Je t'ai évité qu'il ne te colle une plainte au cul, dis-moi merci au lieu de chouiner.

— Tu es malade, grommela Bonhwa.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ? coupa Jimin. Vous avez terminé vos enfantillages ?

Ils ne lui répondirent pas et se contentèrent de se rasseoir correctement. Plus personne n'osa jeter quoi que ce soit après cela. Jungkook lui faisait-il une faveur ? Cela lui permit de terminer un semblant de cours, avec une petite partie de la classe qui suivait. Quand l'heure se termina, c'était déjà la fin de la matinée et tous étaient pressés de se rendre au réfectoire. Jimin resta bien après eux pour ramasser les déchets éparpillés sous le tableau. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Jungkook était resté aussi.

— Je voulais vous remercier pour hier, lui dit-il.

— Pour quoi donc ?

— Votre discrétion, et votre aide.

— Tu bois souvent autant la veille de cours ? demanda Jimin sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

— ça arrive, répondit Jungkook en haussant les épaules. Vous allez me faire la leçon, professeur ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est bien utile, soupira-t-il en finissant de tout mettre à la poubelle.

Jungkook ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Son professeur le dévisagea avec interrogation.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, hier soir.

— Quelle question ?

— Sur vos préférences.

Jimin arrêta de respirer sans s'en rendre compte.

— Tu t'en souviens ?

— Je me souviens de tout.

Il ne laissa rien paraître mais Jimin comprit qu'il pensait au baiser.

— Les élèves n'ont pas à le savoir. On va oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, veux-tu ?

— Dommage, répondit simplement Jungkook en quittant la salle.

Le jeune professeur avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup dans la tête. Le lycéen était-il intéressé par lui ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel revirement. C'était forcément un piège.

Le harcèlement quotidien ne s'était pas interrompu pour autant, mais il avait diminué et paraissait plus supportable. Jimin avait cette impression étrange de parvenir à faire cours à la moitié de la classe pendant que l'autre moitié chahutait, insultait, jouait avec les nerfs du professeur. Il remarqua tout de même que Jungkook ne faisait plus rien, il se contentait de laisser faire les autres. Il ne regardait même pas ce qu'il se passait dans la classe, préférant laisser son esprit vagabonder à l'extérieur, le regard fixant un point à l'horizon. Plusieurs fois, les yeux de Jimin se posèrent sur lui, étudièrent son profil, et il se battit constamment contre sa petite voix intérieure qui soupirait sur la beauté du jeune homme. Il se sentait tellement superficiel, aussi fleur bleue qu'une héroïne de shôjo, et le thème de son cours n'aidait pas à ne pas se focaliser sur des pensées sentimentale. Le jeune professeur de langue coréenne faisait lire quelques poèmes à ses élèves dont ils devaient expliquer le sens par la suite. Il avait fait participer deux élèves quand Jungkook se porta volontaire pour lire le troisième, à la surprise générale. Pris de court, Jimin le laissa réciter le poème. Jungkook se leva :

« Le vent d'automne

Emporte au loin les feuilles mortes de l'été oublié

C'est quand on a perdu quelque chose

Qu'on se rend compte de combien on l'aimait

Quand fleurira-t-il à nouveau ?

Se souviendra-t-il de moi après l'hiver ?

L'amour est un vent

Un vent d'automne »

Jimin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce garçon, comme troublé par sa soudaine implication dans son cours, ou bien par le thème du texte. La leçon continuait sans lui, il entendait à peine les remarques des autres sur ce poème, ne lâchant pas Jungkook du regard. A-Ran expliquait avec justesse comment ces quelques mots décrivaient le temps qui passe et qui fragilise l'amour. Jimin revint à lui quand elle termina sa phrase et il la complimenta, alors que Jungkook restait interdit, comme s'il s'étonnait de son propre comportement. Bonhwa rompit toute la quiétude de la scène en bâillant bruyamment. Le professeur étant revenu à son état normal, il se tourna vers Boyung qui suivait à peine le cours :

— Je te souhaite bien du courage avec un tel petit-ami. Il est littéralement un _vent_.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Bonhwa ne semblait pas comprendre, mais le reste de la classe rit à cette remarque de Jimin.

Plus tard, pendant la pause, Jimin se retrouva seul dans la salle des professeurs. Pensif, il observait les élèves du lycée qui occupaient la cours. Comme à leur habitude, quelques uns de ses troisièmes années occupaient le terrain de basket. Les vestes de leur uniforme étaient étalées dans un coin avec leurs vestons de laine. Ils jouaient en chemise, leurs manches étaient relevées jusqu'au coude. Jungkook était particulièrement solaire, Jimin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne regarder que lui. Puis il remarqua, plus loin, que Man-Shik venait à nouveau d'offrir un gâteau à Il-Kwon tandis qu'ils regardaient leurs camarades s'essouffler avec un ballon.

— Ils continuent de te mener la vie dure ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Im Jieun, la professeur d'anglais, se tenait derrière lui.

— Ils ne sont pas prêts de le lâcher, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

— Au moins tu tiens le coup, sourit-elle. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de les supporter quotidiennement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Jungkook venait de marquer un panier.

— Je ne le comprends pas, soupira-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Il maudissait l'horrible fée qui avait dû l'ensorceler, car malgré sa volonté de lutter contre ses désirs, Jungkook était devenu une obsession depuis le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Il se trouvait risible, pathétique… Jusqu'alors il ne se savait pas avoir des tendances masochistes. Il devait se ressaisir au plus vite, sinon cela deviendrait encore moins gérable que le harcèlement scolaire.

 **xXx**

En pleine classe, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur de mathématiques, Bonhwa se retourna vers Jungkook et le détailla longuement avant de lâcher ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Son ami remarqua à peine sa présence.

— Hyeji a raison, tu te ramollis.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, marmonna-t-il.

— Il te pait ? Tu avais dit jamais un prof. Et tu lui plais à lui ? insista Bonhwa. Tu crois que…

— Ta gueule Bon, ou je t'en colle une, coupa Jungkook, la mâchoire crispée.

— Comme tu veux.

Jungkook retourna dans sa rêverie.

 **xXx**

Jimin parcourait la ville alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il suivait les indications de son téléphone, son rendez-vous était dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait encore tellement de parents à rencontrer, et comme cela se passait bien, il n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter. Il connaissait ce quartier, il se souvenait y avoir déjà été lors d'une de ses précédentes visites. Il comprit pourquoi quand il aperçut Jungkook sortir d'une superette. Le voilà qu'il se mettait à le voir partout à présent.

— Bonsoir, m'sieur !

Il l'avait vu… ce n'était pas une illusion créée par son esprit. Il se retrouva soudainement face à lui, un air interrogateur dans le regard.

— C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas loin de chez toi, comprit Jimin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le coin ?

— Je dois voir les parents d'A-Ran, expliqua-t-il.

— Oh je vois. Il vous suffira de prendre la prochaine rue, à votre gauche, indiqua Jungkook.

— Vous êtes presque voisins.

— Oui, sourit le lycéen. On a grandi ensemble. On a fait toute notre primaire et le collège, avec Myung Hee.

— C'est pour ça qu'elles parlent de toi en bien, fit remarquer Jimin.

— N'y prêtez pas attention, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée, professeur. Ce sont des gens bien et comme A-Ran vous adore malgré mes conseils, ce sera une meilleure expérience que lorsque vous êtes venus chez moi !

Jimin allait répondre mais le jeune homme était déjà parti pour se rendre chez lui avec des sacs remplis de courses. Le professeur resta pantois durant près de deux minutes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de ce garçon envers lui, tantôt hostile, tantôt amicale. Depuis quand Jimin laissait ses défenses s'affaiblir de cette façon devant un garçon, aussi charmant soit-il ? Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le secouer, mais tous ses amis étaient à Busan, et surtout, il ne pouvait parler de cela à personne.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Chapitre 6 -**

Arrogant, je-m'en-foutiste, insolent, sûr de ses charmes, énergique, provocateur, athlétique, beau garçon au sourire prétentieux. Jimin énumérait toutes les caractéristiques de Jungkook pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Tortionnaire, énigmatique, présomptueux, honteusement sexy pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Il avait une furieuse envie de crier sur lui-même, de s'ordonner de cesser de penser à lui. Qu'importe s'il avait cours le lendemain, il jouerait à un jeu vidéo pendant une grande partie de la nuit pour occuper son esprit. Il enfila un pantalon en coton et un tee-shirt blanc, mit de l'eau à chauffer, puis s'affala sur son canapé en allumant la télévision et la console de jeu. Il prit quelques secondes pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : il pleuvait dru depuis près de deux heures déjà et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il avait posé quelques paquets de chips aux divers parfums sur la table et une canette de bière, cela lui rappelait ses années étudiantes.

L'eau bouillonnait, le jeu s'intensifiait, Jimin s'impliquait, et à l'extérieur il pleuvait toujours, quand soudain la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, interrompant la soirée tranquille qu'il s'était octroyé. Avec interrogation, Jimin se leva pour vérifier l'interphone. Il n'attendait personne et le peu de gens qu'il connaissait ne vivait pas à Séoul. Qui donc sonnerait chez lui à neuf heures du soir ?

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton.

— Professeur, répondit une voix reconnaissable entre mille. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Jimin se crispa, essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait bien faire Jungkook en bas de chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir débarquer comme une fleur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— J'ai besoin de votre aide, répéta Jungkook. S'il vous plaît.

Malgré lui, Jimin consentit à lui ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. En attendant qu'il arrive à son étage, il fit un peu de rangement sur la table. Des snacks pour un professeur, cela ne faisait pas très sérieux. L'eau était prête pour les nouilles instantanées. Il ne pouvait pas sauver les apparences en un aussi court laps de temps. Il ouvrit sa porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Jungkook trempé des pieds à la tête, en chemise et pantalon de son uniforme scolaire.

— Merci, dit-il en rentrant, essoufflé.

Il laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la petite table du salon. Il posa son sac à dos, ouvrit rapidement, et sortit un ordinateur portable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama Jimin.

— J'ai un souci avec mon ordinateur, dit-il, presque en panique.

Jimin ne comprenait pas forcément mieux. Il s'avança vers lui et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il ne s'y connaissait pas plus que cela en informatique.

— Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui. Je ne suis pas informaticien. Tes copains ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

— Ils sont occupés ailleurs, je pensais… enfin vous être le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit, balbutia Jungkook.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état. Le lycéen ouvrit le portable et l'alluma. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

— Ce n'est pas le sigle de l'école ça ? fit remarquer Jimin en montrant un sticker collé dans un coin.

— Si.

Jimin lui jeta un regard accusateur.

— Le lycée prête des ordinateurs aux élèves qui n'en ont pas chez eux, expliqua Jungkook. Vous pensiez que je l'ai volé.

— Pas du tout, mentit le professeur. Mais pourquoi _toi_ particulièrement ils te laisseraient avoir un ordinateur ? N'est-ce pas pour les élèves qui _travaillent_ ?

— Je pourrais me vexer, sourit Jungkook. En effet je ne travaille pas dessus, mais j'y mets mes dessins, sur un logiciel exprès, où je peux effectuer des retouches, coloriser, et d'autres choses, expliqua-t-il en regardant l'écran. Mais je n'arrive plus à y accéder, si c'est définitif, j'ai tout perdu. Beaucoup de mes premiers originaux ont disparu aussi, alors c'est ce qu'il me reste.

A ce qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa passion pour le dessin. A le regarder parler ainsi, Jimin comprit que ce n'était pas une blague.

— Je n'y connais rien, avoua-t-il. Mais on va trouver une solution.

Jungkook avait beau cliquer sur l'icône du logiciel, un message d'erreur s'affichait. Jimin ouvrit une page de recherche. Internet était gorgé de questions techniques, et souvent on trouvait des réponses et corriger soi-même le problème. Le lycéen paraissait tendu.

— Tu as mangé ? lui demanda Jimin.

— Non.

Il se leva pour finir la préparation des nouilles instantanées. Il ramena également deux verres et il le servit en soda.

— Si on ne trouve pas nous-mêmes, tu ne paniques pas, et on ira voir le responsable informatique du lycée, dit-il.

— Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Juste que… c'est peut-être la seule chose que je sais faire de ma vie, marmonna Jungkook alors qu'il tentait un énième conseil inutile.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de l'ordinateur dans un geste presque rageur. Ils mirent encore vingt minutes à fouiller les bas-fonds du net pour trouver la solution miracle, ou du moins comprendre ce qui faisait planter le logiciel à ce point. Jimin finit par lui ordonner de faire une pause, de manger un peu, pendant qu'il s'en chargeait à sa place.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pensé à moi, surtout si tu me détestes.

— Je ne vous déteste pas, répondit Jungkook du tac-au-tac.

— Tu me fais vivre un enfer pour te divertir ? Ce genre d'excuse ne marche qu'en maternelle, répliqua Jimin.

La situation était presque ridicule à ses yeux.

— Ce sont les professeurs en général que je déteste, rectifia le lycéen.

— Et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Jimin paraissait excédé, à la fois à cause de la situation étrange avec Jungkook mais aussi à cause de ce satané logiciel.

— Peut-être pas aujourd'hui.

— Il va falloir grandir dans vos têtes, grommela le professeur.

Soudain, le logiciel s'ouvrit enfin. Jimin poussa un cri de surprise et Jungkook récupéra l'ordinateur. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que tout son travail était bien toujours là. Et à en juger par son large sourire c'était le cas. Dans un soupir, le professeur s'avachit sur son canapé.

— Tu en as d'autres des pièges comme ça ?

— Piège ? s'étonna le garçon en reposant l'appareil sur la table du salon après avoir fermé le logiciel en douceur.

— C'est quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire tout seul, fit-il remarquer.

— Peut-être.

— Et tu t'es souvenu comment arriver chez moi.

— J'étais peut-être ivre à l'aller, mais quand je suis parti j'étais bien lucide, expliqua Jungkook.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en réalité ? insista Jimin.

Il souriait tout en posant cette question, et ne paraissait même pas fâché. Il avait passé un bon moment tout de même. Inattendu et surréaliste, mais pas déplaisant. La chemise de Jungkook était encore humide et lui collait au corps, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas le remarquer, en vain. Il avait surtout prêté une attention particulière à ses mains, grandes, aux longs doigts fins, bien différentes de celles de Jimin qui étaient graciles, presque féminines.

— On ne peut pas se parler au lycée, expliqua Jungkook en haussant les épaules. Et vous m'avez déjà emmené ici après tout.

Il était si près de lui, leurs cuisses se touchaient presque. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas ce garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— En vérité je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à venir ici, mais je suis curieux de le savoir, reprit-il d'une voix plus grave.

Il leva une main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue. Jimin tressaillit légèrement mais ne bougea pas, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Ce garçon était hypnotisant, et même le jeune professeur se doutait où son élève voulait en venir, il avait mis sa raison sous silence pour le laisser faire.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— A ton avis ? murmura Jimin.

Comme il semblait l'encourager à continuer, Jungkook s'approcha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa lentement, et Jimin lui répondait volontiers. Ses désirs et sa curiosité avait pris le pas sur ses résolutions, mais cela dura trente secondes, le temps d'un baiser. Il sursauta soudainement, réveillé de son étrange rêve, l'hypnose s'était interrompue et il se rendait compte qu'il flirtait avec son élève. Il se leva brusquement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant sous la panique.

— Il est temps de rentrer chez toi, dit-il précipitamment.

Jungkook battit des paupières sous la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction.

— D'habitude mes baisers ne font pas cet effet-là, c'est presque vexant, commenta-t-il.

— On ne peut pas emprunter un tel chemin, répondit Jimin en se rapprochant du mur, entre la porte de la salle de bain et la kitchenette.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

Il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers son professeur d'un pas décidé. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un long baiser intense et profond. L'esprit de Jimin se vida soudainement, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Jungkook comme par instinct. Dans son élan, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Il délia ses lèvres des siennes pour les déposer sur son cou. Il sentit Jimin vibrer sous ce contact.

— J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour maintenant, murmura Jungkook sensuellement à son oreille. J'ai envie de vous faire jouir.

— Tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses.

Crispé contre le mur, Jimin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire attention à la chaleur du corps du lycéen qui se pressait contre lui. C'était tellement injuste : il était plus grand et dégageait plus de puissance, à cet instant plus que jamais. Mais Jimin ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses sens. Son corps contre le sien, son souffle venant caresser son cou, son odeur particulière, ses mains brûlantes posées contre son dos, sa voix qui le faisait frémir des pieds à la tête.

— Tu ferais mieux de partir.

— Votre raison dit une chose, votre corps en dit une autre. Vraiment ? Je dois arrêter de vous tenir comme ça, et partir en vous laissant dans cet état ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

— C'est ce que l'on devrait faire, ce serait plus raisonnable.

Cependant le jeune professeur n'était pas convaincu par ses propres paroles. Les mains refermées sur la chemise humide de Jungkook, il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Le lycéen le savait parfaitement à en juger par son sourire satisfait. Presque inconsciemment, Jimin chercha ses lèvres avec les siennes, à cet instant il ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver ce baiser brûlant qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison quelques minutes auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui le bouleversait tant chez ce gamin ? Pourtant, au final, l'écart d'âge n'était pas si énorme. Cinq ans seulement. Il oublia tout cela au moment-même où ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de Jungkook, caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Les mains sur la poitrine du lycéen, il sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien. Jungkook rompit à nouveau le baiser et Jimin réprima un râle de mécontentement.

— Si vous voulez que j'arrête, dites-le. Dites-le maintenant.

— Non, continue, répondit-il avant de reprendre le baiser.

Les mains de Jungkook caressaient son dos, puis sa taille, continuaient leur chemin sur son ventre. L'une d'elles se glissa dans son pantalon et commença à le caresser langoureusement. Jimin se sentit durcir sous ses doigts et Jungkook amplifia ses gestes. Les barrières étaient brisées. Il lui déboutonna la chemise, cherchant un contact avec sa peau, mais il ne le laissa pas finir. Jungkook descendit lentement, s'agenouillant devant lui, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se baissait il emporta le pantalon avec lui, ainsi que le caleçon par la même occasion.

— Attends, se ressaisit Jimin. Tu n'as pas à…

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas et reprit ses caresses.

— Détendez-vous, ça vous fera du bien.

Le contact chaud et humide de sa langue sur son érection lui arracha une exclamation de surprise. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Jungkook qui allait et venait sur toute sa longueur. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'on l'avait touché ainsi ? Il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de son dernier amant. Adossé au mur, il se laissa aller à cette douceur, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Jungkook. Les mains du lycéen lui parcouraient les cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses pour les tenir fermement dans ses paumes. Jimin n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps et poussa un long râle de délivrance. Jungkook s'était immobilisé à ce moment-là. Il recracha aussitôt le fruit de son orgasme au sol, et Jimin n'en eu cure.

Il se releva, satisfait, et débarrassa le professeur de son tee-shirt. Il était complètement nu à présent, désarmé devant son sourire désinvolte. Jungkook s'éloigna de lui pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé avec nonchalance, disant presque « à mon tour ». Sa chemise mouillée était ouverte de quelques boutons, et répondant à son sourire Jimin le rejoignit presque en courant pour reprendre le cours des caresses et des baisers. Fiévreusement. Il finit de lui déboutonner sa chemise : à son tour de se défaire de ses vêtements. Plus question de le laisser faire avec passiveté, il désirait ardemment ce garçon. Il voulait lui aussi goûter à sa peau, attendrie par l'humidité de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau de pluie. Il lui embrassa le cou, l'entendait soupirer, continua son chemin sur son torse. Une phrase à l'encre noire permanente lui barrait un de ses pectoraux, mais Jimin ne prit pas le temps de la lire, préférant continuer ses baisers. C'était au tour de Jungkook de se laisser emporter, s'agrippant aux cheveux de celui qui commençait à lui dégrafer le pantalon. Il anticipait ce qui allait suivre avec plaisir et impatience.

— Professeur, appela-t-il.

Jimin tenait déjà son membre tendu et y fit glisser sa langue. Il lui rendait avec soin tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, avec de longs va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que Jungkook l'arrête en le forçant à relever la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de la fellation, il voulait aller plus loin déjà.

— Vous cachez bien votre jeu, souffla-t-il.

— Ne prétend pas me connaître complètement, Jeon Jungkook, tu serais surpris.

— Je le suis déjà.

Mais cela semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Il fouilla dans une poche de son pantalon qui venait d'être lâché au sol avec ses sous-vêtements, et en sortit un sachet de préservatif. Jimin le regarda, presque avec suspicion. En avait-il toujours sur lui, au cas où, ou avait-il prévu d'en arriver là ce soir ?

— En réalité, j'avais un petit espoir que… commença-t-il à expliquer.

— Donne-moi ça, coupa Jimin en lui arrachant le sachet des mains.

Le lycéen se redressa légèrement, son sourire élargi jusqu'aux oreilles.

— C'est comme vous voulez, professeur.

Jimin ouvrit l'enveloppe de plastique et déroula avec soin le préservatif sur le sexe en érection de son amant. Jungkook s'assit, se débarrassa de sa chemise, et se mit contre le dossier du canapé, les mains tenant les cuisses de Jimin qui s'était mis à califourchon sur lui. Légèrement en hauteur, il plongea son regard dans les yeux du lycéen. Il se prépara au préalable, un bras passé dans son dos, ouvrant son entrée du bout des doigts. Les mains de Jungkook sur lui diffusaient une chaleur agréable, il les remonta jusqu'à ses fesses, les écartant un peu plus. Jimin voyait avec satisfaction les joues de son vis-à-vis se teinter d'une touche de rouge lorsqu'il commença à descendre sur lui, lentement, prenant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Les paupières fermées, le souffle tremblant, Jimin savait que l'inconfort ne durerait pas. Il ondula du bassin, d'abord tout doucement, s'empalant un peu plus sur lui.

Jungkook le regardait, soupirait au rythme des va-et-vient. Jimin lui caressa le visage – il commençait à être humide de sueur – et lui embrassa les paupières avec tendresse. Les yeux du lycéen brillaient étrangement et il répondit à ces attentions par un baiser. Il vint chercher sa langue, s'enroula autour d'elle, il s'abreuvait de lui. Le membre dur de Jimin se pressait contre son ventre, délaissé pour l'instant. Les bras de Jungkook se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise alors qu'il s'enfonça jusqu'à la base. Ils s'immobilisèrent, laissant les différentes sensations les envahir. Jimin s'accrochait désespérément aux cheveux de son amant. Petit à petit, Jungkook se laissa glisser sur le côté, se rallongeant sur le canapé. Ainsi, son professeur pouvait mener la cadence comme il le souhaitait. Une fièvre dévorante les animait, ils se désiraient, s'enivraient. Jimin ne saurait expliquer ce qui le brûlait autant à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Jungkook. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être superficiel à ce point, d'abandonner toute éthique pour sauter sur un élève, de fantasmer autant sur une passion physique en oubliant tous les moments où il avait eu envie de le frapper. Corps contre corps, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Ses ondulations étaient plus intenses, ses gémissements plus sonores, répondant à ceux de Jungkook. Celui-ci leva une main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue, Jimin la lui attrapa pour lui embrasser le bout des doigts avec avidité. Il était loin d'être rassasié et la douleur avait disparu, laissant place à un plaisir intense. Plaisir partagé s'il comprenait bien les expressions tirées du visage de Jungkook. Il se remuait encore et encore sur lui, de plus en plus rapidement, il ne retenait plus sa voix qui partait dans des sons plus aigus.

Jungkook décida de revenir aux commandes, se sentant proche de l'orgasme. Il fit basculer Jimin en arrière pour passer au-dessus, mettant l'arrière des genoux de Jimin sur ses épaules, lui callant le bas du dos avec un coussin. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent, s'accélérèrent, il se sentait au plus près de lui. Jimin criait à chaque à-coup, les poings serrés posés sur le torse de son amant. Il allait jouir une seconde fois, aidé par la main de Jungkook. La tête en arrière sur l'accotoir du canapé, Jimin se sentait partir. Le lycéen avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

— Park Jimin, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement dans un râle, le visage en sueur, ses bras appuyés sur l'accotoir tremblaient : il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Jimin pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur, en synchronisation avec les siens. C'était son tour, il allait exploser : son corps se cambra et il se délivra sur son ventre dans un dernier cri. La respiration saccadée, Jungkook se laissa retomber sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse, attendant de retrouver sa lucidité. Jimin lui caressa les cheveux, les embrassa tendrement, et ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, collant de sueur, attendant de retrouver une respiration plus posée.

Au bout de quelques minutes où le silence avait pris place dans l'appartement, Jungkook s'assit et retira la protection en latex. Jimin semblait s'être endormi, il ne bougeait pas, mais ses yeux suivaient le lycéen du regard. Puis il se décida enfin à se redresser à son tour, reposant sur ses coudes. Jungkook fouilla une nouvelle fois dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Hésitant, il regarda Jimin.

— Je peux ?

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, mais au point où ils en étaient il décida de le laisser faire. Il le vit prendre une cigarette et l'allumer avec le briquet qu'il avait glissé dans le paquet. Il tira une bouffée avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Jimin se leva, les membres fébriles.

— La première clope après le sexe, c'est presque aussi bon que le sexe en lui-même, déclara le lycéen.

— T'es grave toi, rit l'autre.

— Où tu vas ?

— Refroidir mon corps en feu.

Jungkook eut un nouveau sourire en regardant Jimin lui tourner le dos, le corps luisant, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de laisser la cigarette s'éteindre dans un des verres qui étaient encore sur la table, et il partit rejoindre Jimin, emportant au passage le préservatif usagé pour le jeter à la poubelle. Le professeur était déjà dans la cabine de douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps : il n'avait pas entendu Jungkook entrer après lui. Il sursauta quand il se colla contre lui et qu'il se mit à le caresser sensuellement.

— Doucement, laisse-moi le temps de souffler.

— Juste un câlin, murmura Jungkook avant de l'embrasser.

Un arrière-goût de tabac embaumait son haleine. Même si Jimin n'aimait pas cela, il se laissa faire et approfondit lui-même le baiser. L'eau était fraiche et agréable, elle les débarrassait des effluves de leurs ébats. Ils profitèrent de cet instant plus tendre, plus doux, se séchant mutuellement les cheveux. Jimin prêta même un de ses boxers à Jungkook avant qu'ils ne sortent de la salle de bain. Ce-dernier examina ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol. Il essaya de les étendre sur le dossier du canapé, pas convaincu par leur état.

— Il est trop tard pour rentrer, j'imagine, murmura-t-il.

Jimin était déjà parti en direction de sa chambre et le lycéen attarda son regard sur ses fesses moulées dans un boxer blanc.

— Allez viens, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé cette fois.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se glisser sous les draps.

— Tu m'expliqueras la signification de tes tatouages ? demanda Jimin en montrant du nez celui qu'il avait sur la poitrine.

Il regarda également celui qui faisait le tour du biceps droit du lycéen. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention plus tôt.

— Plus tard, répondit-il d'un air évasif.

Jungkook le regarda plus attentivement à son tour, particulièrement une longue estafilade qui barrait sa jambe gauche, sur le côté du genou. Elle partait du bas de la cuisse jusqu'en haut du tibia. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts.

— Un accident de voiture, expliqua Jimin. Cela a mis fin à ma carrière de danseur, le bon côté c'est que j'ai été exempté de service militaire.

— Danseur ? répéta Jungkook avec un sourire.

— Ne te moque pas, chacun a ses rêves quand on est au lycée. Je pratiquais de façon intensive.

— Voilà pourquoi tu as des jambes athlétiques, comprit-il.

— J'essaie de garder la forme, mais au-delà de quarante minutes ça me fait mal.

Un fantôme de douleur hantait sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Le lycéen ne sut que répondre et il se contenta de se rapprocher de lui pour lui embrasser le front.

— Comme on dit, quand on te ferme une porte, une fenêtre s'ouvre. J'ai remplacé ce rêve par un autre, continua Jimin en retrouvant le sourire.

— Quarante minutes… répéta Jungkook d'un air songeur en se hissant sur lui. Les efforts dans le lit ça ne compte pas, j'espère ?

— Non, absolument pas.

Il sentait les mains de Jungkook descendre sur lui, attrapant son caleçon pour le retirer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jimin.

— ça te dit un deuxième round ?

Pour toute réponse, Jimin ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet en soupirant. Il fouilla un peu et sortit une boîte neuve de préservatifs.

— Tu es merveilleux ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se servant sans hésitation.

Il ouvrit le sachet avec les dents.

Jimin ne se souvint pas quand il avait fini par s'endormir. Il sentit Jungkook se coller contre son dos, et sa voix résonna à son oreille comme dans un rêve.

— Je dois y aller.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Pas assez tard pour que ce soit l'heure pour toi de te lever, assez tôt pour voir le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Il faut que je rentre chez moi avant d'aller au lycée, changer mes vêtements, prendre mes affaires…

— Au lycée, marmonna Jimin, d'une voix étouffée, les yeux toujours fermés. Oui on se retrouve au lycée.

Jungkook fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou et remonta à son oreille. Jimin émit un gémissement plaintif.

— On se retrouve au lycée, souffla-t-il avec amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Chapitre 7 -**

 _Je précise que les **xXx** indiquent un changement de point de vue. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais c'est la première fois que ce sera également utilisé dans la même scène._

La sonnerie du réveil résonna brutalement dans la chambre et la voix de Jimin, étouffée par l'oreiller, grogna en guise de réponse. Il sortit sa main hors de sa couette pour le faire taire mais il était trop loin. De toute façon, il était temps de se lever. Machinalement, il fit glisser son bras sur tout le côté droit du lit. Les draps étaient encore froissés mais Jungkook n'était plus là depuis un moment. Jimin se souvint alors qu'il avait dû partir à l'aube. Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : il avait couché avec son élève, non pas une fois mais deux. Il s'assit soudainement en laissant échapper un long soupir. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier mais il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant pris de plaisir. Il ne valait mieux cependant que cela se sache : même si Jungkook avait dix-neuf ans, ce n'était pas éthique de se taper un élève. Il chassa ses craintes de ses pensées d'un mouvement de main comme on chasse les mouches.

Jimin se leva sans plus attendre, chancelant à ses premiers pas. Il attrapa au passage des vêtements propres pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ce qu'il vit le surpris : le salon était dans un ordre impeccable comme si rien ne s'était passé. Évidemment, Jungkook avait récupéré ses affaires mais en plus il avait fait un peu de ménage. La petite table blanche était lumineuse de propreté, le sol nettoyé, il vit même les verres et couverts qu'ils avaient utilisés en train de sécher dans l'égouttoir à côté de l'évier. Jimin ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant Jungkook s'atteler aux tâches ménagères avant de partir. C'était toujours une corvée de moins à faire, et le professeur se dit que le jeune homme n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire cela si ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne lui tenait pas à cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant chez Jungkook malgré son attitude désinvolte et insolente. Jimin se prépara rapidement : une douche minutée, un bref coup d'œil au temps, un petit-déjeuner vite fait, et il fut parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Les températures s'étant rafraichies, il avait opté pour un pull gris à col-roulé. Il se sentait plus léger : sans pour autant espérer que le terrorisme scolaire dont il était victime depuis son arrivée prendrait fin d'un coup, il allait être certainement plus supportable. Il s'attendait un peu à voir Jungkook en faire un minimum pour garder la face devant ses camarades. Jimin lui demanderait de grosses compensations en privé.

 **xXx**

Les élèves de troisième année étaient pratiquement tous dans leurs salles avant que les cours ne commencent. Jungkook arriva nonchalamment, saluant d'un signe de la main ses camarades. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa à sa place, étendant ses jambes sur la table. Bonhwa se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Alors quoi ?

— Ça a marché ?

Jungkook le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'évoquer le sujet avec lui.

— Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Bonhwa. Pourtant, on avait convenu que…

— Et bien ça a fait un flop, coupa-t-il sur un ton de plus en plus sec.

— Réessaie.

— Lâche-moi veux-tu. Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu n'as qu'à vendre ton propre cul.

— Mais moi je ne veux pas le toucher.

« Encore heureux » pensa Jungkook. Il ne pensait pas un jour être à la fois foncièrement en colère contre lui-même et satisfait. Bien sûr que cela avait marché, mais il ne laisserait personne utiliser cette nuit à des fins malveillantes, déjà qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté. Hyeji l'observait avec attention et curiosité tandis que Bonhwa grommelait dans son coin. Il hésitait pourtant. En rentrant chez lui, il avait tout mis dans un dossier caché, mais peut-être devrait-il le supprimer. Le bug du logiciel n'avait été qu'un prétexte : Hyeji s'y connaissait dans ce domaine, et elle avait tout préparé. Réactiver ce logiciel avait enclenché la webcam.

De nombreux sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Jungkook, et encore plus depuis cette nuit. Objectivement, Park Jimin était loin d'être détestable, il offrait sans arrière pensée de l'aide à ses élèves, il était patient, Jungkook l'avait suffisamment éprouvé sur ce sujet. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps que le lycéen obéissait aveuglément au pacte. Il l'avait lui-même rédigé avec Hyeji. Cependant, Jimin ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Les aurait-il aidés, deux ans auparavant ? S'il avait été là, les choses se seraient passées différemment, il en était certain. Il ne laisserait personne regarder cette vidéo. Jungkook se fichait bien que cela révèle à tout le monde son orientation sexuelle, et puis quelques uns le savaient déjà, mais il éprouvait déjà beaucoup de remords d'avoir filmé Jimin à son insu. Alors personne d'autre que lui ne le saurait, et avec l'aide d'A-Ran, il essaierait de convaincre Hyeji et Bonhwa surtout, qu'ils fassent leur deuil. Jimin ne devrait plus avoir à supporter leur croisade contre les professeurs. _Elle_ ne le voudrait pas. Jungkook avait aussi fait son choix.

 **xXx**

Quand Jimin entra dans la salle de classe de ses troisièmes années, il chercha automatiquement Jungkook du regard. Le jeune homme planta ses yeux dans les siens. Pensait-il aussi à leur étreinte ? Le contact dura à peine une seconde, et Jungkook tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Jimin put débuter le cours comme si un torrent d'émotions n'était pas en train de dévaster sa poitrine et son esprit. Il avait l'air complètement détaché. Il ne réagit même pas quand une partie de la classe commença à chahuter, à faire une nouvelle bataille de projectiles comme elle aimait tant le faire. Bien sûr, Jungkook laissa faire. Pour l'instant.

A quoi s'attendait-il pour cette confrontation après la nuit passionnelle qu'ils avaient échangée ? A ce qu'ils se déclarent devant toute la classe ? Certainement pas. Mais Jimin était un peu déçu de n'avoir que des regards discrets et silencieux à échanger avec celui contre lequel il s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt. A la fin de son cours, il dut quitter la salle presque avec désespoir. C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne savait pas cependant quand il retrouverait Jungkook en privé. Était-ce juste l'affaire d'un soir ? Il s'en inquiétait de plus en plus.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut l'interclasse. Jimin vadrouillait entre les couloirs lorsqu'il se sentit attrapé par le bras et trainé furtivement dans les toilettes. Il reconnut la silhouette de Jungkook mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enfermés dans une cabine individuelle. Jungkook le serra contre lui en toute sensualité et engagea un baiser passionné. Jimin s'abandonna quelques secondes, s'accrochant au col de son uniforme, et il lui répondait volontiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et le repousse légèrement.

— Pas ici, Jeon Jungkook, murmura-t-il. Si on nous surprend, je risque mon poste.

— Aie le goût du risque un peu, se moqua le lycéen en le couvrant de baisers sur la joue, la tempe et le haut du cou.

Il le pressait avec désir contre la paroi, mais Jimin était formel, ce n'était pas le lieu.

— J'aurais voulu me prélasser un peu plus longtemps au lit avec toi ce matin, se plaignit Jungkook.

— Une prochaine fois, lui sourit son professeur.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois. Jungkook lui prit les mains et les remonta contre sa poitrine. Il rompit le baiser pour les admirer.

— Elles sont trop adorables ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Veux-tu parler moins fort, rougit Jimin dans un chuchotement rapide.

— Tu me laisseras les dessiner ?

— Tout ce que tu voudras.

Le lycéen posa son front contre celui de son amant et un large sourire illumina son visage.

— Tu as bien fait de mettre un col-roulé, fit-il remarquer.

Jimin ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Jungkook lui baissa le col et pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, s'abreuvant de sa peau, la suçotant avidement. Dans un gémissement étouffé, Jimin le tenait avec fermeté dans le dos, les doigts crispés sur sa veste d'uniforme. Quand Jungkook le lâcha enfin, il resta sonné quelques secondes avant de porter la main sur le suçon. Il rougit de plus belle.

— J'aurai retrouvé le chemin de tes bras avant que cette marque ne disparaisse, déclara Jungkook.

Jimin frémit et ne répondit rien. Avec un sourire satisfait, Jungkook sortit de la cabine en laissant derrière lui un jeune professeur tout retourné. C'était une promesse. Jimin eut du mal à calmer le feu d'artifice qui s'était déclenché dans sa poitrine. Il attendit quelques minutes pour sortir à son tour. Personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas mécontent de cette petite entrevue secrète : elle avait balayé ses craintes et il en avait la preuve dissimulée derrière son col-roulé. Était-ce cependant raisonnable de recevoir une nouvelle fois Jungkook chez lui pour un soir ? Cela ne l'était pas, mais il s'empêcha d'y penser. Il voulait qu'il le rejoigne, il le désirait tellement.

Pourtant après ses heures de cours, il avait encore des parents à visiter. Pourvu que cette journée se termine. Plus le temps s'écoulait plus Jimin peinait à contenir son impatience. Une fois chez lui, il n'avait pas l'esprit à travailler sur ses cours, il attendait la sonnerie de son interphone. Cela semblait interminable. Puis, enfin. Il ne répondit même pas à l'interphone et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte. Jungkook serait à l'appartement dans une ou deux minutes. Il fit le trajet dans sa tête, et quand il estima qu'il serait devant la porte, il l'ouvrit dans la précipitation. Le jeune homme était sur le point de sonner et il regarda Jimin avec surprise. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrée et se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Une fois la porte refermée, il attrapa son professeur par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur tout en enfournant sa langue dans sa bouche avec fougue.

 **xXx**

Ne faisant que suivre ce que ses désirs lui dictaient, Jungkook suréleva Jimin qui remonta automatiquement ses genoux pour l'enserrer de ses jambes. Le lycéen aimait toutes les parcelles de son corps, ses lèvres si tendres et moelleuses, ses mains douces, sa silhouette athlétique. Il ne le lâcha pas et tandis qu'il le portait de cette façon, il prit la direction de la chambre.

— Attends… murmura Jimin, le souffle coupé. Le dîner… j'ai préparé…

— Plus tard, coupa Jungkook.

Il le lâcha sur le matelas et tomba lourdement avec lui, reprenant caresses et baisers. Jimin ne s'en plaignit pas, il en avait tout autant envie. Ils s'effeuillèrent l'un l'autre pour mieux s'enlacer et retrouver les plaisirs de la veille. Il n'y avait rien de plus émouvant pour Jungkook que de voir son amant lui offrir son dos bien volontiers. Il savait cette fois où chercher la protection nécessaire, et ils étaient encore en pleine découverte l'un de l'autre. Son corps brûlant agissait presque de lui-même, mais avant toute chose, il prit le temps d'aider Jimin à se préparer pour lui, lentement, langoureusement. Il traçait un chemin de feu avec le bout de sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant jusqu'à la ligne de ses fesses. Il embrassa les deux chairs rebondies qui se présentaient à lui, tandis que Jimin enfonçait son visage dans son oreiller. L'odeur enivrante de vanille de son gel douche embaumait sa peau. Il sépara les fesses l'une de l'autre et reprit le cours de ses baisers, titillant le petit orifice frémissant. Il sentait Jimin se crisper pour retenir ses sursauts de surprise. L'oreiller parvenait à peine à étouffer ses gémissements impatients. Cela ne fit que conforter Jungkook dans ses gestes lents et calculés : il savait Jimin prêt à le supplier. Il continua à adoucir son intimité, s'aidant de ses doigts pour écarter les chairs. Son amant l'encourageait à ne pas s'arrêter en se cambrant légèrement, ouvrant un peu plus ses cuisses.

Jungkook se redressa enfin, le temps d'enfiler le préservatif. Il entra en lui lentement, faisant durer les sensations qui étaient bien différentes entre lui et Jimin. Plus il s'enfonçait plus les réactions de son amant s'intensifiaient. Il se retira de la même façon, guettant la réponse qui allait suivre. Il répéta ce même schéma trois fois, les doigts de Jimin serraient si fort les draps que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

— Arrête de me faire languir comme ça, souffla-t-il dans un grognement à peine audible.

Il suffisait de demander. Jungkook donna un coup de rein plus sec, le pénétrant jusqu'à la base, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant. Les va-et-vient commencèrent, brûlants. Les corps des deux hommes s'embrasèrent. Jungkook lui tenait fermement les hanches, contrôlant ses ardeurs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Dans un même temps, Jimin caressait son membre esseulé, accentuant son plaisir. La sueur perlait abondamment sur leurs corps, faisant briller la peau, coulant le long des tempes pour finir par tomber au bout du menton. Leurs râles se répondaient comme un écho, jusqu'à ce que Jungkook accélère tout à coup avant de s'immobiliser dans un cri de jouissance. Il fallut encore attendre un peu avant que Jimin lui réponde d'une même voix. Essoufflé, il se retourna pour l'embrasser avec passion. Front contre front, ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes avant d'échanger un sourire. Les gargouillements du ventre de Jungkook rompirent le silence.

— On enfile un caleçon et on va enfin déguster le dîner qui doit être froid à présent, proposa le professeur.

— Tant mieux, parce que j'ai encore chaud.

Jimin ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève avant de se lever. Il s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette qu'il avait sorti de son placard et en jeta une autre à Jungkook qui était en train de mettre le préservatif usagé à la poubelle. Ces ébats soudains leur avaient ouvert l'appétit et ce fut en sous-vêtement qu'ils dînèrent, sur le canapé, la télévision allumée.

— Cela ne pose pas de problème chez toi que tu passes deux nuits de suite à l'extérieur ? demanda Jimin avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

— Que ma mère soit là ou pas, ils savent se gérer tous seuls, répondit le lycéen en haussant les épaules.

 **xXx**

Assis en tailleur, on aurait presque dit qu'il était nu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se régaler avec un bulgogi froid étalé dans une assiette qu'il tenait en équilibre entre ses jambes. Le regard de Jimin s'attarda sur les tatouages du garçon. Sur son pectoral droit, il y avait écrit « Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall ». Shakespeare. Le professeur se demandait quel sens le lycéen pouvait donner à ces mots. « L'un s'élève par pêché, l'autre tombe par vertu ». Sur son biceps droit, ce n'était pas une phrase mais une petite fresque entourant son bras. Quand pourrait-il lui en parler ouvertement ? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une exclamation de Jungkook qui se précipita pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il venait d'apercevoir sur le sol. C'était la boîte du jeu auquel Jimin avait joué la veille avant qu'il ne vienne bouleverser tous ses plans.

— Je connais ce jeu ! fit-il précipitamment. Ce serait mon préféré si je n'étais pas bloqué…

— A la tour ? le coupa Jimin avec un large sourire. Je l'ai passée.

— Va falloir que tu m'apprennes, j'ai failli casser ma manette à force de refaire le niveau.

Ils en oublièrent leur statut de professeur et d'élève. Ils étaient deux jeunes hommes dans leur vingtaine, ou presque, débattant sur les jeux vidéos, et il se révéla qu'ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes goûts dans ce domaine.

— Finalement, nous sommes capables de nous trouver des points communs, conclut Jungkook avec ce sourire qui faisait tant craquer Jimin.


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

Comme il l'avait souhaité, Jungkook se prélassait dans le lit de Jimin. Les volets n'étaient pas entièrement fermés et les rayons matinaux éclairaient déjà la chambre. Son professeur était étendu contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse, profondément endormi. Jungkook, lui, venait de se réveiller en douceur, et il n'osait pas le déranger dans son sommeil alors même qu'il était prisonnier de son corps. Il passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, admirant le point de vue qu'il lui offrait inconsciemment. Il redessina les traits de son visage du bout des doigts, en finissant par son nez. Il aimait cela et ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Il pouvait rester ainsi des heures durant. C'était sans compter sur Jimin qui commençait à s'agiter. Il se redressa soudainement en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose, surtout au niveau des oreillers.

— Le réveil… marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il était comme pris de panique. Jungkook le serra contre lui, tout doucement, après de longues secondes où la surprise l'avait immobilisé.

— Du calme, on est dimanche, pas besoin de réveil.

— Dimanche ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne bougea plus, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre quel jour il était et qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de devoir se préparer pour aller au lycée. Ainsi rasséréné, il se rallongea tout doucement contre la poitrine de Jungkook, et il parut se rendormir aussitôt, comme si son instant de panique n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le lycéen se retenait de rire tellement il le trouvait adorable, et il le tenait toujours contre lui avant de le faire glisser tendrement sur le matelas. Il prit le temps de l'admirer encore, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ce qu'il dégageait. Il lui embrassa le front, tendrement. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait arrêter le temps à cet instant.

— Ça t'amuse ? demanda Jimin d'une petite voix.

— Je croyais que tu t'étais rendormi.

— Je prends mon temps pour me réveiller, ajouta-t-il, toujours les yeux clos.

Jungkook déposa ses lèvres sur ses paupières.

— Alors je vais t'y aider, en douceur.

Il se redressa, enfin libéré, et se positionna sur Jimin. Il entreprit de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée. Il se glissa sous le drap, caressant le corps nu du jeune homme qui avait du mal à rester impassible. Il était à fleur de peau, chaque effleurement le faisait frémir. Il soupira d'extase en anticipant les intentions de son amant qui commença à faire glisser sa langue sur son membre à peine réveillé. Cette langueur, cette chaleur, tout était plus qu'agréable de bon matin, et Jungkook avait le doigté parfait pour libérer son plaisir.

Ils ne tardèrent pas cependant à se lever, ne voulant pas passer la journée au lit. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux et un temps de préparation raisonnable pour se laver et s'habiller, un problème vint à eux tandis qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé une fois qu'ils eurent terminés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur journée.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici, dit Jungkook.

— On ne va pas passer la journée à ne penser qu'au sexe ou à jouer aux jeux-vidéos, tout de même, murmura Jimin.

— Ne dis pas ça comme ça, on va croire qu'on n'a pas de conversation.

— On ne peut pas non plus faire ce que les couples normaux peuvent faire lors de leur journée de repos.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ça me plairait, moi, de pouvoir sortir avec toi.

— A la vue de tous ? Entre le fait que nous soyons deux hommes et qu'on puisse nous reconnaître…

Jungkook ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase: il se leva, prit la main de Jimin pour le forcer à le suivre et il le fit avancer vers le miroir qui était accroché près de la porte d'entrée. Le professeur devait l'utiliser chaque jour avant de partir, se regarder une dernière fois pour être sûr de son look avant de se rendre au lycée. Jungkook le tenait par les bras, et ils regardèrent longuement leur reflet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jimin portait un jean simple et un pull crème à col roulé. Son compagnon avait également un jean, avec de larges chaussures beiges, et un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste ouverte noire à capuche. Il était toujours un peu plus grand que lui, un peu plus large d'épaule, et Jimin avait toujours un visage de poupon.

— Je vois toi, et moi, répondit Jimin en haussant les épaules.

— Je vois deux hommes d'à peu près du même âge, deux amis qui peuvent faire des trucs ensemble en ville, qui ne font de mal à personne. Pas un prof et son élève. Juste un couple comme les autres.

— D'accord, vu comme ça, mais si on croise quelqu'un du lycée…

— Dans une grande ville comme Séoul, quelles sont les chances que ça arrive ?

— Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais c'est un risque…

— Prenons des risques, on ne peut pas rester enfermés ici. Ça ne me déplairait pas non plus, mais on va être à court de capotes.

Jimin le frappa à l'épaule en rougissant, faisant rire aux éclats son amant.

— Et tu veux aller où, gros malin ?

— Sur ta lune.

Et Jungkook se prit un nouveau coup furtif qui lui fit à peine mal en réalité.

— J'espère au moins avoir une bonne note au prochain devoir, m'sieur.

— Tu me fatigues, Jeon Jungkook. Je te propose un cinéma, ça te convient?

— Chouette, une sortie pédagogique!

Il ne fit pas attention au soupir exaspéré de son professeur et sortit de l'appartement à pas léger. C'était toujours un plaisir de le taquiner même si à présent il utilisait d'autres méthodes, moins violentes ou oppressantes, loin de la salle de classe ou des couloirs du lycée, loin de sa bande qui le suivait dans son terrorisme scolaire. Il y mettrait fin rapidement, il raisonnerait les autres, ferait comprendre à Hyeji qu'elle devait à présent passer à autre chose, tout comme lui. Plus il passait du temps avec Jimin, plus il aimait sa présence, ce qu'il dégageait, sa douceur, toutes les facettes qu'il ne montrait pas en tant que professeur, son érotisme, et ce serait dur de voir lundi venir et faire comme si tout ce qu'il vivait avec lui n'existait pas. Que ses amis sachent qu'il aimait flirter avec des hommes était une chose, qu'ils le voient ouvertement entiché de leur tout nouveau professeur principal en était une autre, surtout après ces deux années où il les avait guidés avec le pacte à haïr le corps enseignant et à se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur classe. Il restait convaincu que Park Jimin n'était pas comme ces gens-là. Qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, peut-être. Que le hasard l'avait amené auprès de lui. Oui, Jungkook le croyait. Le pacte était devenu obsolète.

S'ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue, ils n'osaient cependant pas se tenir la main, conscients de la société dans laquelle ils vivaient. Jungkook sentait toujours que Jimin avait peur de croiser un élève ou un professeur du lycée mais ils s'éloignèrent très vite du quartier, montèrent dans le métro, passèrent de l'autre côté de la rivière, loin des lieux privilégiés par les camarades du lycéen.

 **xXx**

Le cœur de Jimin battait à tout rompre. Était-ce la présence de Jungkook à ses côtés qui lui faisait cet effet ? Ou bien était-ce la peur d'être découverts en pleine rue ? Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans cette nouvelle relation, un goût d'interdit. Il avait vingt-quatre ans et il risquait déjà de perdre son emploi, il en était conscient, et même s'il avait lutté contre ses pulsions au début, il ne s'en souciait plus. S'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pouvaient garder cette relation secrète jusqu'à ce que Jungkook obtienne son diplôme, s'ils désiraient tous deux s'engager sérieusement l'un envers l'autre, et une fois que le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans quitterait le lycée, ils n'auraient plus de raison de craindre d'être vus par autrui. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux pour penser à leur relation, mais peut-être était-il trop tôt pour sortir en ville, à découvert. Cela faisait trois jours seulement qu'ils avaient commencé quelque chose. Jungkook aimait les risques, il était du genre à le prendre à part au lycée pour l'embrasser derrière une porte. C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant, Jimin n'était pas aussi démonstratif dans un lieu public, et aller voir un film, dans une grande salle plongée dans l'obscurité, était la meilleure alternative à son malaise.

Une fois arrivés au multiplex, il laissa Jungkook choisir le film et resta à l'écart quand il prit les tickets. L'appréhension était toujours palpable mais les gens qu'ils croisaient ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Le lycéen avait bien raison de se moquer de lui. Il avait même mis une casquette pour paraître plus anonyme et discret. Avant qu'il ne revienne auprès de lui, Jimin se chargea de prendre quelques boissons et un pot de pop-corn. Jungkook le délesta de sa part, en glissant un « T'es mignon » à peine audible à son oreille.

— Tu commences à m'infantiliser, là, maugréa Jimin.

— Pardon, m'sieur.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle sombre. Ils s'installèrent au milieu, il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce dimanche matin, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Une fois les boissons posées sur les emplacements adéquats, Jungkook mit le large pot sur ses cuisses. Jimin lui prit la main après une légère hésitation et le film commença. Le jeune homme avait choisi une simple comédie coréenne, où ils pourraient se divertir facilement sans pour autant avoir à trop s'impliquer dans l'histoire. Entre deux rires francs, Jungkook penchait la tête en direction de Jimin pour lui embrasser le cou, et l'autre lui répondait de la même façon, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, et peu à peu tournant la tête vers lui pour lui présenter ses lèvres. Ils en oublièrent de suivre la fin du film, trop occupés à s'échanger des baisers.

— On aurait pu faire ça chez toi, fit remarquer Jungkook.

— C'est toi qui as voulu sortir, je te rappelle.

— Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus rester enfermés. A moins que tu veux jouer à lequel de nous deux est le plus endurant.

Le film était terminé mais ils restaient sur leurs sièges, l'un tourné vers l'autre, finissant les pop-corn, discutant allègrement. Il fallut qu'un employé du cinéma vienne les chercher pour les faire sortir avant la prochaine séance. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour continuer la conversation et manger un peu. Jimin était plus à l'aise, Jungkook lui racontait sa vie de famille, son frère et sa sœur qui avait dû mûrir trop tôt, tout comme lui, sa passion pour le dessin qui avait commencé à partir du moment où il avait su tenir un crayon. Il ne lui parla pas du tout du lycée, de ses camarades, de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre de si traumatisant qu'ils avaient déclaré la guerre au système scolaire, mais Jimin ne voulait pas le forcer, peut-être lui en parlerait-il plus tard. Il était trop tôt, ils installaient à peine une relation de confiance. De son côté, il lui parla de ses parents qui vivaient loin de Séoul, de sa mère qui le soutenait, de sa passion pour la danse qui s'était interrompue brusquement à cause d'un accident. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de leur côté artistique. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes univers en ce qui concernait les films qu'ils aimaient voir, les livres qu'ils aimaient lire, les jeux-vidéos auxquels ils aimaient jouer. Pour des raisons différentes, ils privilégiaient l'évasion par la fiction.

— J'ai une très forte envie de te dessiner, dit Jungkook au beau milieu de l'après-midi tandis qu'ils longeaient la rivière.

— Tout de suite ?

— Un jour, le plus tôt possible. La prochaine fois j'apporterai mes affaires.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle détermination que Jimin n'osa pas émettre des doutes sur cette proposition. Pour lui, il n'avait pas des traits agréables à dessiner, mais si Jungkook y tenait, il le laisserait faire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble où habitait Jimin. Celui-ci s'arrêta, presque hésitant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de regarder Jungkook dans les yeux.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

— Chez moi ? s'étonna le lycéen.

— Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi depuis deux nuits entières ?

— Et alors? Je t'ai dit que...

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait nous laisser un peu de temps pour respirer. Non pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, au contraire, apprendre à te connaître est exaltant, mais on en oublie le reste. Tu as une famille qui compte sur toi, moi j'ai des cours à donner, et je ne peux pas le faire si tu deviens une obsession.

— Je suis une obsession ? releva Jungkook avec un large sourire.

Jimin se contenta de le regarder, les yeux brillants. Il ne chercha même pas à lui répondre que le lycéen poussa un long soupir.

— Très bien, professeur. On se retrouvera demain. Après une nuit frustrante, une journée encore plus frustrante.

— Utilise ta main et ton imagination si ça te frustre trop, répliqua Jimin.

— Seulement si tu le fais aussi, sourit son vis-à-vis.

— Je vais te laisser l'imaginer.

Jimin déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Jungkook avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, laissant un jeune homme pantois derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux aussi vite. Il ne voulait pas le laisser entrer trop profondément dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà pris trop d'importance. Jimin devait se faire violence pour ne pas sombrer complètement, et cela aurait été encore plus difficile s'il le laissait conquérir son espace comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Venir chez lui sans se soucier des conséquences, le serrer contre lui, le regarder avec tant d'intensité… Jimin en oubliait comment une relation devait se construire petit à petit, et avec Jungkook tout était mélangé, tout était différent, rien n'était conventionnel. Même cette petite séance au cinéma lui avait parut étrange, comme si elle avait été forcée. Pourtant faire une petite sortie de ce genre aurait dû être plus naturel, sans que ce soit obligatoire de finir dans le lit. Il s'était obligé de s'arrêter au pas de sa porte pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui, alors que son désir premier était de passer une nouvelle nuit dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait faire.

Comme Jungkook l'avait prédit, la nuit fut d'un ennui mortel. Jimin s'était senti bien seul, mais il l'avait voulu ainsi. Et la journée du lendemain était encore plus frustrante. Malgré les regards échangés, ils ne pouvaient rien se dire, ni rien faire, rien laisser passer. Les provocations de Bonhwa et de son groupe étaient à peine perceptibles par Jimin, comme protégé par un bouclier invisible. Seule la tension indicible entre lui et Jungkook était palpable. Jimin devait se montrer ferme : ils devaient calmer l'intensité de leur relation. Il n'accepterait plus que son élève passe une nuit entière chez lui en pleine semaine de cours.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Chapitre 9 -**

Durant une semaine, Jimin limita ses interactions avec Jungkook du mieux qu'il pouvait, et le lycéen respectait sa décision. Celui-ci avait déjà fort à faire avec ses camarades de classe. De sa place de professeur, Jimin voyait très bien que Bonhwa lui mettait la pression. Le fait que leur leader voulait calmer le harcèlement quotidien qu'ils faisaient subir à leur jeune professeur principal ne semblait pas leur plaire et ils cherchaient à comprendre un tel revirement. Évidemment, Jungkook ne comptait pas leur dire la vérité. Au détour d'un couloir cependant, il parvenait toujours à croiser le chemin de Jimin et à se mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour lui voler un baiser. Ce qui les préservait de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se toucher, c'était les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient. Ils avaient noué une véritable complicité épistolaire, agrémentée par Jungkook qui parvenait toujours à glisser des sous-entendus érotiques, au grand dam de son professeur. Cet enfant était pour le moins intenable. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à devoir faire abstinence et il lui faisait payer sournoisement.

Le mercredi, Jimin lui fit une promesse, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans la cabine des toilettes qui était le seul témoin de la nature de leur relation dans l'enceinte du lycée. La promesse d'être exclusivement à lui toute la journée de dimanche. L'attente en devint plus excitante. Et comme Jungkook ne menait plus la classe dans son terrorisme scolaire, les provocations étaient de moins en moins intenses. Cette semaine fut donc très reposante pour Jimin.

Enfin samedi soir. L'impatience de Jimin avait atteint son paroxysme, plus encore que la semaine précédente. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de parcourir son corps avec ses doigts, de le sentir entre ses cuisses. Assis sur son canapé en attendant que l'interphone ne sonne, il s'efforça de se calmer l'esprit, mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il visualisait parfaitement les lèvres de Jungkook effleurant sa peau, ses baisers torrides, ses mains fermes sur sa chair. Inconsciemment, Jimin fit glisser sa propre main sous sa chemise, se remémorant chaque caresse prodiguée par son amant. Il descendit jusqu'à son pantalon, le déboutonnant au passage. Il était sur le point de commencer des va-et-vient sur son membre à moitié réveillé quand la sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, avec cette étrange impression de vouloir en sortir. Il se leva rapidement et arrangea ses vêtements avant d'aller ouvrir l'accès de l'immeuble à Jungkook. Quelques instants plus tard, le lycéen apparut devant lui avec des cartons provenant d'un restaurant de poulets frits à emporter.

— Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

— Très, murmura Jimin sur un ton vague.

Jungkook ferma la porte derrière lui et alla poser le repas sur la table du salon, laissant tomber au passage son sac à dos sur le parquet. Le professeur paraissait ailleurs, planté à l'entrée de son appartement comme si toute la tension était retombée. Son vis-à-vis s'en rendit à peine compte et il se contentait de lui sourire comme à son habitude, avec son charme naturel et avenant.

— Je t'ai coupé dans quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, perspicace.

— Ce n'est rien, se reprit Jimin. Puisque tu es là.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour manger. Jimin avait sorti des sodas du réfrigérateur, ce qui ne manqua pas à Jungkook qui se permit une petite remarque moqueuse.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai ramené chez moi ivre mort une fois que je vais permettre que tu t'enivres encore ce soir, répliqua Jimin. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi avec tous tes esprits.

— Ça promet un beau programme. Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?

— Si tu tenais tant à te bourrer la gueule, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici pour le faire.

— Tu es un tantinet grognon ce soir, mes taquineries t'agacent plus facilement, fit remarquer Jungkook. Si c'est la frustration, je te rappelle que c'était ton idée.

Ainsi mouché, Jimin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait même pas faim en réalité.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, je t'ai laissé faire, mais à mon tour de dire ce que j'en pense, reprit le lycéen en s'essuyant les doigts avec une serviette humide. Qui décide des convenances dans un couple ? Et si nous décidions de nous en foutre un peu ? Écoute tes envies au lieu de te mettre des barrières comme ça. Tu crois que je ne me pose pas de questions ? Que ça ne me fait pas peur un peu ? Il se trouve qu'on est bien quand on passe du temps ensemble, ici ou ailleurs, et que faire semblant est frustrant à l'extrême. Franchement, la frustration est bien pire que sauter des étapes dans une relation.

Il se tut pour siroter son soda l'air de rien, observant du coin de l'œil son professeur qui était immobilisé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jimin aurait voulu que tout soit si simple, mais il avait encore des doutes sur la sincérité de Jungkook. Il ne voulait toujours pas lui donner tout, tout de suite.

— On peut même en rediscuter plus tard et passer à ce qui nous fait envie dans l'immédiat. Et personnellement j'ai déjà une petite idée derrière la tête. Je sais déjà ce que je veux comme dessert.

Jimin prit la serviette propre et s'essuya à son tour les mains sans rien dire. Il se leva, s'approcha de Jungkook et l'attrapa par le col pour le forcer à le suivre. Il le fit se lever et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Satisfait, le lycéen lui obéit avec docilité jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit. Dès lors, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre, presque chaste.

— Ton hésitation est tellement adorable, lui murmura-t-il.

Comme pour lui répondre, Jimin s'agrippa à son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne voulait pas être adorable. Il avait l'impression d'être l'immature dans cette relation nouvelle. Il ne le lâcha que quand il lui fit passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir se tenir contre lui. Jungkook faisait de même, lui ouvrant la chemise pour la retirer. Chacun déshabillait l'autre avec ivresse. Jimin se laissa tomber à genoux, baissant le pantalon de son amant. Il le caressa au travers le caleçon, le sentait durcir petit à petit. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avec envie avant de sortir le membre en érection de son enveloppe. Il embrassa le gland tendrement, langoureusement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Jungkook, guettant ses réactions. Il prenait son temps pour lui faire plaisir, comme s'il dégustait ce qu'il avait en bouche. Ils avaient la nuit pour eux deux

 **xXx**

Quand Jungkook émergea de son sommeil, il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul dans le lit. Jimin ne l'avait pas attendu pour se lever. Il s'étira de tout son long, attrapa un caleçon propre dans la commode de Jimin, et enfila ses vêtements de la veille avant de sortir de la chambre. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin avant de trouver son professeur. Habillé comme s'il était prêt depuis une heure, il était assis sur son canapé, un livre à la main, plongé dans sa lecture, si bien que Jungkook n'osa pas le déranger. Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit son carnet de croquis, avec un crayon bien affûté. Il s'assit à même le sol, dos au mur, et commença à observer Jimin avec attention. Dès lors, il traça quelques traits en toute légèreté, concentré dans sa tâche. Tous deux étaient immergés dans leurs passions respectives. Ils étaient conscients de la présence de l'autre mais ils n'en faisaient pas état. Jimin lisait sans s'arrêter, Jungkook le dessinait comme il avait voulu le faire dès leur première rencontre. Et pas à coup de caricature obscène. Un vrai portrait du jeune homme pendant une activité qu'il aimait naturellement faire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que Jimin daigne enfin lever les yeux pour voir ce que son compagnon faisait.

— Tu sais, ça me rappelle une scène d'un film célèbre.

— Sauf que Rose est nue quand Jack la dessine, répondit Jungkook tout en restant concentré dans son trait.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux et le lycéen reprit le fil de ses pensées avec amusement.

— Mais on pourrait le faire nous aussi. Déshabille-toi, étends-toi lascivement sur le canapé, prend une moue presque érotique…

— Contente-toi de ce que tu as, coupa Jimin en reprenant sa lecture.

Il n'en loupait pas une, décidément. Jimin ne souvenait pas d'avoir été si obsédé par le sexe à dix-neuf ans, et pourtant ce n'était pas si loin. Ils passèrent la matinée ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le livre fut terminé et le dessin achevé. Jungkook examina longuement son œuvre, satisfait de lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quelques fioritures, il n'avait pas envie de le gâcher. Il pouvait y voir Jimin, presque entouré d'une aura lumineuse, soulignée par le jeu d'ombre et lumière que le garçon avait su reproduire avec un simple crayon. Il se releva et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Jimin qui attendait avec curiosité de voir le résultat. Enfin, Jungkook découpa délicatement la page du carnet pour la lui offrir.

— Tu m'as dessiné avec de meilleurs traits que je n'en ai, fit remarquer le professeur en analysant le dessin.

— Tu te trompes. Tu ne sais juste pas te regarder dans le miroir.

Il l'embrassa sur le front tandis que son amant continuait de contempler son cadeau.

— Réfléchis-y plus longuement, tu devrais vraiment aller dans une école d'arts.

— Je n'ai pas les moyens d'y aller, répondit-il automatiquement.

— Si tu le désirais vraiment, tu te donnerais les moyens, corrigea Jimin.

Jungkook haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter, il préférait largement profiter de son dimanche avec Jimin. Pourquoi devrait-il se prendre la tête sur son avenir ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti heureux auprès de quelqu'un. Il était bien avec lui, alors pourquoi gâcher ces moments ? Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, apprendre à se connaître encore, et ils avaient si peu de temps à consacrer l'un à l'autre. La journée passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût et le lundi pointa le bout de son nez avec amertume. Encore une fois, Jungkook rentra chez lui pour la nuit avant de commencer une nouvelle semaine. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit moins frustrante, que Jimin le laisse venir le voir de temps en temps chez lui.

Arrivé en classe, Jungkook constata que seulement la moitié de ses camarades le salua. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment sa bande montrerait son désaccord avec son comportement étrange. Même Bonhwa ne daigna pas le regarder une seule seconde, préférant blaguer bien fort avec ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de basket. Minki fut le seul du groupe à lui faire un signe de la main discret, un sourire gêné se dessinant sur son visage. Jungkook haussa les épaules et s'installa à sa place, balayant des yeux toute la salle. A-Ran le fixait avec intensité, elle non plus ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait plus rien contre leur professeur, mais c'était bien elle qui lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Hyeji le regardait également, et là c'était une autre histoire. Elle lui ferait payer sa passivité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait donné d'explication à personne et c'était bien ce qui les perturbait tous. Lui, l'un des trois créateurs du pacte, abandonnant soudainement le terrorisme scolaire… même ceux qui ne suivaient plus les leaders et qui se contentaient de laisser faire se posaient des questions. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir Jimin entrer. Certains se levèrent pour le saluer, les autres l'ignorèrent complètement. Jungkook se demandait ce que Bonhwa avait prévu pour pousser Jimin à bout cette semaine, mais il paraissait tellement agacé par l'absence de participation de son président de classe qu'il se contenta de bouder. Le professeur put faire son cours dans le calme pour les quelques élèves attentifs. Il passa un long moment à la table d'Il-Kwon pour l'aider dans un exercice, et le garçon rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. D'aussi loin que Jungkook s'en souvienne, aucun professeur ne prenait le temps de lui expliquer les choses, surtout depuis deux ans que la classe entière s'était liguée contre le corps enseignant. Pourquoi enseigner à des élèves qui leur faisaient voir des vertes et des pas mûres à chaque heure de classe ? Si le professeur principal était la cible privilégiée, ils n'en épargnaient pas pour autant les autres, surtout les autres, ceux qui étaient déjà là deux ans auparavant.

Jungkook suivait à moitié le cours de Jimin, il n'allait pas non plus devenir un élève modèle, mais il observait. Il souriait en constatant que le jeune professeur s'était mis dans la poche beaucoup de ses camarades. Il vit même Man-Shik lui donner avec un clin d'œil une friandise qu'il avait sorti de son sac. Il avait toujours à manger sur lui, et généralement il partageait tout cela avec Il-Kwon pour compenser le fait que Bonhwa le maltraitait de temps en temps. Il avait accepté Jimin lui aussi, il ne participait plus au harcèlement de la bande de Bonhwa. Jungkook regarda Myung Hee à présent. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, souriait plus souvent, et c'était grâce à Jimin. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de ses problèmes à Jungkook, et le garçon s'en sentait blessé, mais il s'imaginait qu'elle n'osait pas parce qu'elle pensait que tout ce dont il avait en tête était la vengeance. Jusqu'à récemment, ce n'était pas complètement faux.

Le cours terminé, Jungkook se permit de jeter un regard discret en direction de Jimin qui le lui rendit. Puis le professeur quitta la salle, laissant ses élèves souffler pendant l'interclasse. La plupart d'entre eux se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, aller aux toilettes, flâner dans les couloirs. Jungkook fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par un claquement métallique. Bonhwa venait de plaquer Il-Kwon contre les casiers avec colère et ceux qui assistaient à cela restaient paralysés par la panique. Il-Kwon ne touchait même plus le sol.

— Vous commencez à faire ami-ami avec le prof maintenant ?

— Tu le lâches Bon, intervint A-Ran, me force pas à répéter.

— Vous oubliez le pacte…

— Toi, tu oublies que le pacte avant tout c'est une entraide entre nous tous, coupa-t-elle, pas impressionnée par le géant. Une promesse de protection mutuelle, ce que tu ne respectes pas. Alors lâche-le maintenant.

— Tu fais la taille d'un grain de riz, tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?

— Et pourtant tu vas le lâcher, fit Jungkook en se levant. Sinon c'est mon poing sur la figure.

Bonhwa desserra son emprise et Il-Kwon tomba à terre, récupéré rapidement par Man-Shik. Le basketteur s'avança vers le président de la classe. Il n'avait pas lâché sa proie par peur de se prendre un coup, mais parce que ce n'était plus ce garçon qui était l'objet de sa colère.

— C'est quoi ton problème, JK ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ?

— Si tu dis « s'il te plaît » peut-être que je te le dirai.

— On ne te reconnait plus, dit enfin Hyeji. On dirait que tu trafiques quelque chose dans notre dos. Comment peux-tu laisser ce prof faire ce qui lui chante dans notre classe ?

— Tu te trompes sur tout, ma belle, lui répondit Jungkook. Vraiment.

— Vous avez oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rendue plus aigue par la colère.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Jimin était revenu sur ses pas et avait assisté à la fin de la discussion. Il regarda un à un ses élèves avec surprise, mais tous repartirent à leurs occupations. Hyeji ne cacha même plus son aversion pour le professeur. Jungkook savait bien que Jimin ne s'était pas attendu à un tel regard de la part de cette fille qui avait toujours été discrète jusqu'alors.

Il ne croisa pas beaucoup Jimin dans les couloirs durant le reste de la journée, mais il reçut un message de sa part, lui demandant exceptionnellement de le rejoindre dans son appartement le soir-même. Il se doutait bien de ce dont il voulait lui parler en privé. Il était peut-être temps pour Jungkook de lui révéler la raison pour laquelle la classe entière lui avait déclaré la guerre. La nuit était tombée et il était déjà chez son professeur, installé sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans la main. Jimin avait l'air préoccupé. Il lui posa enfin la question, la même que celle qu'il avait prononcée alors qu'il lui avait rendu une visite surprise chez lui quelques semaines plus tôt.

— Que s'est-il passé, il y a deux ans ?

Jungkook avait le regard plongé dans le vide. Il vida cul sec sa tasse sans répondre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Hyeji ? Tu sais, il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour, que je comprenne pourquoi je dois subir tout ça.

— Pas ici, allons prendre l'air dehors, fit le lycéen en se levant.

 **xXx**

Jimin et Jungkook longeaient la rive du fleuve Han. Le lycéen n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement et se contentait d'avancer, les mains dans les poches. Jimin n'insista pas, à un moment ou à un autre, il allait parler. Ils arrivèrent sous un large pont, à l'abri des regards. Personne ne se promenait sur ce chemin à cette heure du soir. Il y avait des escaliers qui permettaient de rejoindre le sommet du pont et Jungkook s'y assit. Ce fut à cet instant que Jimin remarqua un air triste qui assombrissait son regard. Il s'installa à ses côtés, prêt à l'écouter.

— On n'a pas toujours été une classe telle que tu la connais aujourd'hui. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Quand nous sommes entrés au lycée, il y avait une jeune fille que tu n'as pas connue, Byeol. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, tu lui ressembles sur bien des points d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de regarder la surface noire du fleuve et ainsi reprendre son récit.

— Notre première année de lycée était idyllique : je me trouvais avec des amies d'enfance, A-Ran et Myung Hee, et de leur côté Byeol, Hyeji et Bonhwa se connaissaient aussi depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ils étaient vraiment proches. Nous nous sommes tous très bien entendus dès le départ, idyllique je te dis. Aucune tension de toute sorte. Byeol était une amie très chère pour nous tous. Quand on a seize ans et qu'on découvre sa sexualité ce n'est jamais facile. Elle a été la première à me soutenir. Elle a même appris à Bonhwa à ne pas agir en brute homophobe. Elle était à la fois profondément gentille et douée dans toutes les matières. Tout le monde l'aimait. Cette période a été très heureuse pour nous tous. On avait un professeur principal génial aussi. Il parlait bien, nous intéressait, nous comprenait, était complice avec nous tout en parvenant à garder son autorité. Il nous écoutait, nous conseillait, le genre de prof que tu peux devenir. Alors il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire.

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, ne tenant plus en place, il se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers le fleuve, tournant le dos à Jimin qui resta assis.

— Byeol en est tombée éperdument amoureuse. Et lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas du tout comme nous : elle avait seize ans, lui trente-huit. Et il était marié, avec deux enfants. C'était peut-être son seul défaut à Byeol : de n'avoir pas su se mettre des barrières, de s'être laissée tenter par un père de famille, peu importe combien il était génial. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas repoussée, ils se voyaient en secret, à l'hôtel surtout. Je ne sais pas quelles promesses il lui a faites, mais Byeol en était accro. On avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle persistait. Elle disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble. Et le scandale a éclaté au grand jour. L'adultère, le détournement de mineure… Il a minimisé les choses de son côté, dit que Byeol avait tout fait pour le séduire, le piéger, que jamais il ne tromperait sa femme consciemment, et surtout, jamais il ne la quitterait pour une gamine. Il nous a montré un tout autre visage et ça a anéanti Byeol. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la traiterait un jour avec autant de mépris, et sa vie est devenue un cauchemar au lycée. Elle a été la cible de tout le corps enseignant, de la hiérarchie. Ils ont tous pris le parti de leur collègue évidemment, sans écouter sa version à elle. Ils l'ont traitée d'intrigante, et pire encore. Et le comble du malheur, c'est quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'a pas voulu l'entendre, ni assumer sa responsabilité : il l'a rejetée encore plus fort. C'était un tel extrême qu'elle a perdu toute sa joie, toute sa volonté. Un jour, elle est montée sur le toit du lycée et a sauté, tout simplement. C'était un enfer pour nous tous, nos mots n'ont pas su l'aider, le fait que nous étions les seuls de son côté non plus. Elle ne nous voyait plus. Et tu sais ce que l'administration a fait alors que son sang n'était pas encore sec sur le bitume de la cours ? Ils n'ont fait que la salir encore plus. Qu'elle avait passé son temps à séduire les profs pour avoir de bonnes notes, qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à attirer l'attention autour d'elle en se créant un scandale avec un prof. Ils n'avaient aucune honte à dire tout ça à la presse. Et les parents de Byeol…

Sa voix commença à se briser. Jimin éprouvait tellement d'empathie à son égard, cette histoire était douloureuse à écouter, elle devait l'être encore plus dans l'esprit d'un jeune homme qui l'avait vécue. Le jeune professeur avait tellement envie de le tenir dans ses bras, mais il fallait qu'il termine son récit.

— Les parents de Byeol, reprit-il avec plus de force, en plus d'être effondrés après avoir perdu leur unique enfant, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils entendaient sur elle, ils ne reconnaissaient pas leur fille dans ces mots. Alors ils sont partis loin de la capitale. Loin de cette histoire. Et nous on ne pouvait qu'assister à tout ça avec écœurement, voir nos professeurs s'allier à la hiérarchie, ou au mieux ne rien dire, laisser faire, accepter ces mensonges parce qu'ils le savaient, ceux qui nous avaient eu comme classe connaissaient Byeol. Aucun n'a levé le petit doigt. Alors nous avons compris. En réalité aucun prof ne se bougera pour nous aider, surtout s'ils se retrouvent dans une posture embarrassante. C'est pour cela que nous avons tous fait un pacte. Plus jamais nous ne ferons confiance aux adultes, les seules personnes sur qui nous pouvons compter sont nous-mêmes, et il fallait qu'on venge notre amie qui a été traînée dans la boue. Bonhwa la considérait comme une sœur, tout cela l'a complètement bouleversé, il voue une haine viscérale aux profs. Et Hyeji… c'est la même chose, et si elle pouvait tuer cet enfoiré, elle le ferait volontiers. Mais il est parti enseigner ailleurs, en toute tranquillité, et il doit vivre paisiblement avec sa famille.

Jimin n'avait pas baissé les yeux durant tout le récit. Il avait observé Jungkook passer du sourire tendre à l'évocation d'une amie chère, à la tristesse profonde quand il se remémora pourquoi et comment il l'avait perdue, puis à la colère devant cette injustice. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé et le sentiment de révolte s'était emparé de son être à son tour, oubliant qu'il était un dommage collatéral suite à ce drame, qu'ils lui faisaient payer le fait d'appartenir à cette classe sociale.

— Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall, c'est pour elle, ajouta Jungkook en pointant son index sur sa poitrine. On aimait le théâtre, la littérature, tous les deux, et ce que ça dit se prête bien à ce que le pacte représente. Je me fiche d'être considéré comme un délinquant qui n'a aucun respect pour les profs, je cherche la justice dans cette histoire.

— Jungkook, dit enfin Jimin. Ce n'est pas la justice que de vous acharner ainsi sur tous les professeurs, même ceux extérieurs à cette histoire. C'est de la vengeance, et c'est tout aussi injuste. Mais je comprends ta colère.

— Comment on aurait pu faire autrement alors ? demanda le lycéen, les traits déformés par la fureur mêlée à une profonde tristesse. J'ai déjà l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée, de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre justice. Et être avoir toi, c'est comme la trahir après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. En quoi c'est bien qu'ils s'en sortent tous comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

— Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas juste, évidemment. C'est rageant, frustrant, horrible comme sentiment.

Il se leva de son banc et s'approcha de Jungkook. Il lui prit les mains, il les sentait tremblantes.

— Écoute, je ne doute pas de ta version, mais je dois d'abord faire des vérifications avant de décider de vous aider ou pas. Je n'ai que ton point de vue, celui d'une profonde injustice.

— Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? murmura le jeune homme qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

— Une explication à leur comportement. Une honte peut-être, des remords, je ne sais pas.

Jimin essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa colère et sa peine. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, panser son cœur meurtri par cette tragédie, trouver une solution.


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Chapitre 10 -**

Cela faisait une semaine que Jungkook avait raconté l'histoire de Byeol à Jimin. Après s'être replongé dans de tels souvenirs, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de s'en remettre, et les bras de Jimin l'y avaient beaucoup aidé. Le soir même il était resté à l'appartement, à dormir contre lui chastement. Le professeur, lui, n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il s'était rabâché cette histoire horrible toute la nuit et ne comprenait pas que les adultes à l'époque aient pu se montrer si inhumains. En revenant au lycée le lendemain, il avait commencé sa petite enquête discrètement. Il avait retrouvé le dossier scolaire de Byeol dans les archives et discuté avec ses collègues. Il leur avait bien demandé, durant ses premiers jours dans l'établissement, ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses troisièmes années deux ans plus tôt, mais personne ne lui avait répondu franchement. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour lesquelles ils lui répondraient cette fois, même s'il connaissait la vérité. Il fallait qu'il découvre leur version par des moyens détournés. Il attendrait avant d'évoquer le nom de la jeune fille.

Avant toute chose, Jimin se demanda comment celui se faisait qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce scandale. A l'époque des faits, il suivait la formation pour être enseignant à Busan. Même si c'était loin de Séoul, une telle histoire aurait dû se propager au moins sur internet. Il comprit alors à quel point la hiérarchie de l'établissement avait dû minimiser le suicide de Byeol. Était-il possible que le Ministère de l'Éducation ait joué un rôle pour étouffer l'affaire également ?

Le dimanche était consacré à Jungkook qui avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle et son goût prononcé pour les plaisirs de la chair. Goût partagé par Jimin, mais il savait moins le montrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lâche au lit, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au lycéen. Au réveil, Jimin eut la surprise de constater que son fougueux amant s'était réveillé avant lui pour le dessiner pendant son sommeil.

— C'est un tantinet louche ce que tu fais, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Pourtant tu es bien joli quand tu dors, ce serait un gâche de ne pas en profiter.

— Joli ?

— J'ai fait quelques croquis de tes mains aussi.

Il lui montra innocemment toute une page des petites menottes de son professeur, les doigts légèrement repliés, ou paume en l'air… combien de positions Jimin avait-il pris en dormant ?

— Tu es louche comme garçon, répéta-t-il.

— Louche d'apprécier ton corps dans ses moindres détails ? Je plaide coupable monsieur le juge.

— Reviens dans le lit au lieu de faire l'idiot.

Jungkook laissa son nécessaire à dessin sur le sol et grimpa sur le matelas sans se soucier du fait que son compagnon était confortablement installé en-dessous de lui, lui écrasant les membres sous ses genoux. Jimin jura qu'il l'avait fait exprès tout en se roulant en boule dans un râle de douleur, sous les rires de Jungkook qui s'en amusait.

— Voilà pourquoi ma mère me disait de me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, se plaignit l'homme meurtri.

— Pauvre professeur maltraité, se moqua le lycéen. Mais tu vas voir, tout le bien que je vais te faire. Ça te fera oublier.

Il se glissa entre les cuisses de Jimin et commença à lui embrasser le cou, le faisant frémir. Pas rancunier, son amant répondit à ses caresses, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour le sentir contre lui avec plus d'intensité. Les longs doigts de Jungkook s'étaient entrelacés dans les siens et ses mains étaient plaquées sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête. Le lycéen l'embrassait à s'abreuver de lui, jouant avec ses lèvres fougueusement. Jimin se crispa, sentant le bas-ventre de Jungkook se frotter au sien. Le désir l'enflammait, comme à chaque fois que ce garçon le touchait. Il ne s'habituait pas à l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il resta allongé sur le dos, les jambes ouvertes, quand l'emprise de Jungkook diminua. Il s'était redressé au-dessus de lui, l'avait lâché et il entreprit de lui surélever le bassin en glissant un oreiller sous ses hanches. Jimin attrapa un préservatif dans le tiroir du guéridon et le lui tendit en lui gratifiant un soupir d'envie.

— Professeur Park Jimin, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez bien conscient de votre érotisme, commenta Jungkook.

Pour toute réponse, Jimin effleura du bout des doigts le torse de son amant. Le souffle tremblant, il attendait qu'il se décide enfin à s'occuper de lui en-dessous de la ceinture. Et Jungkook le prépara lentement, comme s'il voulait savourer le spectacle d'un homme au bord de l'explosion. Avec deux doigts il commença à lui écarter les chairs, les massant tout doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Enfin, il se positionna devant lui, et Jimin tendit les bras pour lui attraper les cuisses. Il était las d'attendre qu'il vienne en lui. Combien de temps pourraient-ils tester encore l'endurance de chacun ? Jungkook paraissait inépuisable, et Jimin était ravi de le suivre. Le lycéen s'appuyait sur ses bras, tendus comme les piquets sur le matelas, les muscles saillants sous l'effort. Son amant se cambrait sous les coups de butoir, lui caressait les bras avec douceur, l'intimant de continuer, de s'insinuer plus profondément en lui. Le corps de Jungkook était luisant de sueur, des gouttes perlaient sur son visage. Les paupières closes et la bouches entrouverte, il restait concentré sur les sensations qui lui brûlaient le ventre. Jimin accentua son plaisir en resserrant ses doigts sur son membre. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, et son vis-à-vis lui répondait en écho. Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Jimin vint le premier dans un cri d'extase, sur son ventre. Il était encore tremblant de son propre plaisir, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, lorsque Jungkook s'immobilisa enfin, le corps entièrement crispé par son orgasme.

Essoufflé, Jimin le regarda, les yeux brillants. Une main posée sur sa joue, il lui murmura, presque malgré lui :

— Je t'aime.

Jungkook lui rendit son regard et répondit par un profond baiser. Passionné. Brûlant. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations synchronisées. Jungkook posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jimin qui passa ses bras autour de lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Ils attendirent d'avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal pour s'allonger convenablement sur le matelas et se prélasser dans les draps. Jungkook se débarrassa du préservatif tandis que Jimin essuya les effluves de leur ébat avec une serviette propre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, son amant lui attrapa la main pour lui embrasser les doigts.

— Et si on passait le test pour se défaire des capotes ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi.

— C'est une sacrée responsabilité dans un couple, ce genre de chose, répondit Jimin d'une voix presque endormie.

— Je veux la prendre.

Il s'approcha du professeur pour lui embrasser la joue. Jimin s'en rendit à peine compte. Il avait du mal à suivre ce garçon, et il était perturbé par ses propres mots. Jungkook ne lui avait pas répondu, lui-même trouvait cela précipité. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime » et il le pensait, mais il n'avait pas voulu le lui dire aussi tôt. Il était d'autant plus troublé que le jeune homme lui demande la permission de ne plus utiliser des préservatifs durant leurs rapports. Il lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir et il le sentit remuer pour prendre sa position idéale pour le suivre dans le sommeil.

Jimin s'était réveillé bien avant Jungkook. Une idée fulgurante l'avait tiré du lit aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Il avait pris sa douche, s'était donné une petite gifle en se souvenant des mots qu'il avait prononcés à son amant juste après l'acte, et sans prendre de petit-déjeuner il s'était précipité sur son ordinateur pour noter tout ce qui lui était venu en tête. Bien plus tard, Jungkook le rejoignit, surpris de le voir en train de travailler. La table du salon était remplie de feuilles volantes étalées les unes sur les autres, griffonnées de notes dont la plupart étaient raturées. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, le jeune homme paraissait de plus en plus perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Je repense à Byeol et à ce que je peux faire pour elle, pour vous, répondit simplement Jimin sans lever le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

— Rouvrir une enquête ?

— Ce n'est pas si simple. J'essaie de me mettre à la place des professeurs à cette époque, soupira-t-il.

— Et alors ? Ils ont prouvé leur monstruosité…

— Franchement, ce serait facile pour moi de te dire que je n'aurais pas agi comme eux, que j'aurais défendu Byeol même contre les hautes sphères de l'Éducation Nationale. Mais je n'y étais pas. Bien sûr que je trouve que la manière dont ils l'ont traitée est injuste, monstrueuse, honteuse… tu l'as dit toi-même, oui ils préfèrent se protéger en premier, ce sont des êtres humains. Je ne veux pas défendre ton ancien professeur principal, Sam Dohoon, tu as dit ? Mais il a pensé à sa famille en premier. On ne peut pas rendre justice à Byeol au sens juridique du terme. L'enquête est bouclée. Mais ce que l'on peut faire, toi et moi, et ceux qui pensent encore à elle, c'est rétablir la vérité sur les raisons de sa descente aux enfers et de son décès, de l'abandon complet des adultes. Nous ne pouvons pas lui rendre la vie, mais rendons-lui son honneur et sa réputation. Montrons du doigt ce système qui ne protège pas les enfants et qui préfère les sacrifier pour garder une bonne image des institutions.

Il tendit un bloc-notes en direction de Jungkook, qui resta muet. En grosses lettres, il y avait marqué _La jeune fille qui a sauté du toit_ , comme s'il s'agissait d'un titre.

— Je veux en faire un livre. Avec ton témoignage, celui de tes camarades de classe – enfin ceux qui voudront participer, de tous ceux qui veulent que la vérité éclate.

Jungkook s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Jimin, l'air pensif.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir t'embarquer là-dedans ?

— J'ai passé de longues heures à réfléchir sur ce qu'on pourrait faire pour elle. Oui je suis sûr.

Le lycéen le regarda, les yeux étrangement brillants. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jimin, lui cachant les émotions fortes qui marquaient son visage à cet instant.

— Je pense qu'un livre la soulagerait beaucoup, chuchota-t-il d'une façon à peine audible.

Ils passèrent la journée à parler de la façon dont ils mettraient en forme ce livre. Jimin avait une idée très concrète de ce qu'il voulait en faire : reconstruire toute l'histoire de Byeol à travers les récits des gens qui se souvenaient d'elle, poser ces différents témoignages chronologiquement, les mélanger entre eux, raconter une histoire pour que ceux qui liraient le livre comprennent les étapes de sa vie. Jungkook trouva cette vision adéquate et il commença à mettre sur papier ses propres souvenirs. Il fit également la liste des personnes qui devraient absolument témoigner à leur tour, incluant les parents de la jeune fille.

Une nouvelle semaine débuta, et Jimin essaya de voir chaque professeur à part, prenant l'air de rien. Cette fois, il les confronterait directement avec le prénom de la jeune fille dont ils ne voulaient pas parler. Il savait que Jieun n'était pas encore arrivée à l'époque des faits, et il hésitait à lui en parler. Elle était la seule collègue avec laquelle il avait noué une relation de confiance, les autres l'ignoraient ou le plaignaient d'avoir à charge cette fameuse classe terrible de troisièmes années. Le premier sur la liste était le professeur Hong qui enseignait les mathématiques. Dès le départ il s'était montré virulent envers la classe de « bons à rien ». Et Jimin fit mouche, l'évocation de Byeol le mit directement en colère.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas fouiner de ce côté-là ! Cette histoire a été une honte pour notre établissement… c'est triste qu'elle en soit arrivée là, mais elle a toujours cherché à attirer l'attention sur elle-même, à se créer ses petits dramas. Elle a voulu nuire à la réputation d'un de vos prédécesseurs.

— Je vois, répondit Jimin qui fit son possible pour paraître détaché.

Il remarqua que, plus loin, une autre de ses collègues avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt. Plus tard dans la journée, elle vint à la rencontre de Jimin pour exposer sa version des faits.

— Le proviseur nous a tous réunis le jour même où le scandale a éclaté, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il fallait qu'on se soutienne entre nous.

— Au détriment d'une jeune fille de seize ans ?

— Nous ne pensions pas que ça irait si loin, ajouta-t-elle tristement. Vous êtes jeunes, vous vous sentez proches d'eux. La priorité du proviseur et de son adjoint c'était de maintenir une cohésion dans l'équipe pédagogique.

— Et ruiner sa réputation à elle ? Détourner la vérité ?

— Beaucoup sont partis après son suicide. Ne croyez pas que c'est facile de vivre avec la mort d'une élève sur la conscience, une jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé et qui faisait trop confiance en l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer. C'était horrible.

Des larmes commençaient à noyer ses yeux. Jimin avait de la peine pour elle, mais il se souvint que personne du corps enseignant n'avait tendu la main à Byeol.

— Pourquoi avoir laissé faire ?

— Le manque de courage, répondit-elle avec sincérité en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier en faisant attention à son maquillage. L'égoïsme. La peur d'être mise à pied si je tentais quoi que ce soit.

— Si je décide de retranscrire votre témoignage, vous m'autoriserez ?

— Vous voulez l'écrire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle le regardait, les yeux ronds, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

— Puisque ce sont les professeurs qui ont été injustes, j'ai le sentiment que c'est à moi de rectifier ce qui peut l'être, lui dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

— Je vous souhaite bien du courage, soupira-t-elle. Mais très bien, vous n'aurez sûrement pas l'accord de tout le monde, mais je vous soutiens. Vous risquez gros si cela se sait avant que vous ne puissiez le publier.

— Je compte sur votre silence alors, sourit Jimin.

Il prit sa sacoche : il devait rejoindre sa classe. Devrait-il leur en parler directement à eux également ? Ils avaient été les premiers touchés par cette histoire, mais la moitié d'entre eux n'avait pas confiance en lui et désirait plus que tout le voir partir. Il devait se mettre d'accord avec Jungkook, il était le président de la classe, il était tout à fait capable de leur faire comprendre sa démarche. Alors Jimin décida de ne pas leur faire un discours et fit sa leçon comme à la normale, mais à la fin, il prit A-Ran et Myung Hee à part, les premières qui l'avaient accepté.

— Écrire un livre sur Byeol ? s'étonna A-Ran. Comment… qui vous l'a dit ?

Jimin se souvint alors que personne n'était encore au courant de sa relation avec Jungkook.

— J'ai fait mes recherches.

— Rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne calmera la colère de Hyeji et Bonhwa. Et Jungkook aux dernières nouvelles, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

— Même s'il s'est calmé en ce moment, la corrigea Myung Hee.

— Oui, c'est étrange…

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas à lui de révéler aux amies de Jungkook ses petits secrets.

— Moi, j'aime l'idée d'un livre, reprit Myung Hee d'une voix assurée. C'est mieux que de ne rien faire, et tant pis si certains d'entre nous ne l'acceptent pas. Hyeji apprendra à faire son deuil, et Bonhwa… quelqu'un devrait juste lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Elle rougit à ses mots. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait été incapable de prononcer autant de phrases à la suite avec autant de détermination. A-Ran devait se faire la même remarque car elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire complice.

— Très bien, on vous appuiera dans ce projet, et on fera le tour des camarades qui pourraient également vous aider. La plupart d'entre eux en ont assez et verront ça comme un hommage à notre amie disparue.

— Merci beaucoup les filles, conclut Jimin. Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite, et si vous avez mon téléphone et mon mail si vous avez des informations.

 **xXx**

Jungkook revenait de la cours extérieure à la fin de la pause. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner en classe, d'autant plus qu'il ne verrait Jimin que dans les couloirs, avec un peu de chance. Il avait hâte d'en terminer avec le lycée pour ne plus avoir à se cacher. Nombreux étaient les élèves à flâner entre les salles de classe, et il les ignora bien volontiers. Il prit les escaliers, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il aperçut Jimin à l'étage, occupé à lire ses fiches. Il se retint de le saluer quand il vit apparaître une fine silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Au moment où Jimin s'apprêtait à descendre, Hyeji se glissa à ses côtés, barrant le passage de sa jambe. Le professeur ne l'ayant pas vu, il eut une exclamation de surprise tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre vers l'avant. Il allait tomber la tête la première dans le grand escalier sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jungkook avait vu le coup venir et avait gravi les marches quatre à quatre, accourant au-devant de lui. Il tendit les bras pour attraper Jimin, et trébucha par la même occasion, son genou percutant une marche. Au moins, il avait évité à son professeur de s'étaler dangereusement dans les escaliers. Plus de peur que de mal.

Jimin s'accrochait férocement aux bras du lycéen qui le tenait contre lui, les mains sur sa taille. Hyeji était toujours au sommet des marches, regardait de haut son camarade. Ce-dernier le lui rendait bien, comme s'il la foudroyait uniquement avec ses yeux. Il sentait Jimin trembler contre lui. Toutes ses affaires avaient, elles, continué leur chute, et ses notes étaient éparpillées sur les marches.

— Tu es folle ? s'écria Jungkook. Tu veux vraiment avoir un meurtre sur la conscience ?

— Comment oses-t-il prononcer son nom… siffla-t-elle. Ce nom ne doit plus sortir de sa bouche !

Aucun autre élève n'avait assisté à ce coup d'éclat, du moins c'était ce que Jungkook pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit quelqu'un à l'étage du bas. Le téléphone en avant, Bonhwa les avait dans l'objectif. Visiblement, ce dont il venait d'être témoin ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et Jungkook lâcha son professeur après l'avoir aidé à se remettre debout. Qu'est-ce que Bonhwa avait compris ? Hyeji n'ajouta rien de plus et partit, se dirigeant vers les étages au-dessus, et son ami la suivit, passant devant Jungkook sans rien dire : son regard noir était suffisamment parlant. Le jeune homme comprit qu'ils allaient se retrouver sur le toit, alors il laissa un Jimin déboussolé derrière lui pour les rejoindre sans plus attendre.

Il les vit tous les deux là où ils avaient l'habitude de traîner pour prendre des décisions importantes. Elle n'était pas si loin l'époque où ils s'entendaient bien et mettaient au point des stratagèmes pour mener la vie dure aux professeurs.

— C'est quoi votre problème ? s'exclama Jungkook en se précipitant sur eux.

— C'est la question qu'on voudrait te poser, répliqua Bonhwa. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre le prof et toi.

— Garde tes théories pour toi.

— Théories ?

Il sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo qu'il venait de prendre quelques minutes plus tôt. On y voyait Jungkook tenir Jimin contre lui dans les escaliers. Ils avaient été enlacés l'un contre l'autre un peu trop longtemps.

— La façon dont vous vous tenez n'est pas celle de deux personnes qui éprouvent de l'animosité l'une envers l'autre. Ne me dis pas le contraire, vous l'avez vraiment fait.

Jungkook ne voyait pas comment le contredire. Il s'était rendu tout seul à son propre procès.

— Et plus encore, ajouta Hyeji qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le toit. Depuis quand ça dure ?

— Rien de tout cela ne vous regarde.

— Bien sûr que si, coupa-t-elle, furieusement. Tu tombes dans le même piège que Byeol.

— Celui qui a piégé l'autre ce n'est pas Park Jimin et vous le savez très bien, répondit Jungkook avec amertume.

— Donc ça a vraiment marché, comprit Bonhwa. Tu n'as juste pas eu les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Je préfère plutôt avoir le courage de mettre fin à ce massacre. Votre acharnement est de plus en plus malsain et je ne suis plus un lâche qui se cache derrière sa douleur pour excuser ses actes immondes.

Il l'avait senti venir, de colère, Bonhwa répondit aussitôt par un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. Jungkook ne se laissa pas perdre l'équilibre pour autant, il encaissa et le lui rendit sans aucune hésitation.

— Mets-toi dans le crâne que je ne marche plus avec tous ces plans à la con !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit Hyeji perdre son masque de glace pour laisser paraître une expression d'inquiétude et de panique à la vue de ses deux amis qui en venaient aux mains.

— Tant pis pour toi, JK ! aboya Bonhwa.

— J'en ai assez, conclut Jungkook. Je vous laisse dans votre haine, puisque vous ne voulez écouter personne.

Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche où il avait reçu le coup et tourna le dos à ses deux amis. Il regrettait déjà de partir sans essayer de leur expliquer calmement que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'alors n'était pas la solution, cela ne rendait pas justice à Byeol. Son cœur était douloureux. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses auraient dû se passer. Il ne voulait pas rompre tout lien avec eux, il savait pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, mais il les voyait emprunter un chemin trop dangereux. Jimin aurait pu se rompre le cou dans cet escalier et le fait que Hyeji ait pu faire cela sans broncher l'effrayait. Elle n'avait tout de même pas perdu tout de son humanité après la perte de son amie, tout de même ?

Jungkook ne vit pas Jimin durant le reste de la journée, mais selon ses messages il comprit qu'il s'était vite remis de ses émotions. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il se retrouve seul à seul face à Hyeji et puisse discuter avec elle, exposer son point de vue, loin de tout escalier ou objet tranchant. Peut-être que Jimin, lui, trouverait les mots pour la convaincre. Le lycéen sourit en imaginant son professeur réfléchir à un moyen d'apaiser les tensions. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir alors même que quelqu'un venait d'attenter à sa vie. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il arriva dans son quartier. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il était passé par une supérette du coin pour ramener quelques bricoles. En remontant la rue, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Hyeji. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de hasard, elle ne vivait pas dans le coin. Elle paraissait calme, presque sage, dans son uniforme, enveloppée dans son manteau bleu. Avec ses cheveux noirs simplement retenus en queue-de-cheval, son sac à dos rouge décoré par divers dessins – certains avaient été faits de la main de Jungkook lui-même, d'autres de Byeol, Bonhwa, et d'autres camarades, en des temps plus heureux – elle ressemblait vraiment à une lycéenne normale, sans problème. Pourtant, Jungkook parut méfiant avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? interrogea-t-il.

— Malgré nos désaccords, je m'inquiète réellement pour toi, répondit-elle doucement.

— A quel sujet ?

— Tu te souviens quand on disait à Byeol qu'elle devrait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Sam Dohoon ? Qu'elle s'embarquait sur un chemin dangereux ? Qu'il fallait mieux arrêter tout avant qu'elle ne souffre ?

Jungkook ne répondit pas. Il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

— Tu es en train de reproduire ses erreurs.

— Jimin n'est pas Sam Dohoon. Il n'est pas marié. Je suis majeur et pleinement conscient de ce que je fais.

— Fais attention, Jeon Jungkook, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il a l'air gentil, lui aussi. On aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession à Sam Dohoon, souviens-toi. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Tôt ou tard, il te lâchera.

— Et bien qu'il me lâche, de ce que nous savons toi et moi, il aurait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. A son attitude, Jungkook jurait qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et partit. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Il comprenait son inquiétude, et d'un point de vue extérieur, il savait qu'entretenir une relation avec son professeur pouvait paraître malsain, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Byeol. Mais il savait surtout que ce n'était pas de Jimin dont il fallait se méfier. Il arriva enfin chez lui, épuisé par cette journée. Son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas dans le salon, et leur mère était encore absente, ce qui le fit soupirer. Ses cadets étaient sûrement dans leur chambre à vaquer à leurs occupations. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier ce soir-là. Il déposa ses maigres courses sur la table de la cuisine et partit dans sa chambre pour aller directement se coucher sans dîner. Il remarqua avec perplexité que son ordinateur était allumé. Cela lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre alors il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Il fut sûr de l'avoir bien fermé cette fois avant de s'affaler sur son lit.


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Chapitre 11 -**

Le réveil tira Jungkook de son lit le lendemain matin sur les coups de sept heures. Il entendait déjà quelqu'un s'affairer en cuisine, sûrement sa sœur. Elle était toujours levée avant lui, elle qui n'était qu'au collège. Les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, il fit irruption dans le salon en poussant un long bâillement sonore qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

— Ah ! Enfin sorti de ton antre ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant des jours.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

— Toi, tu es amoureux, s'amusa-t-elle.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne répondit pas. Ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. En le voyant ainsi, elle n'insista pas.

— Au fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant sursauter. Hyeji est passée hier soir. Tu n'étais pas là.

— Je l'ai vue en chemin.

— Je l'ai fait entrer en t'attendant, et comme tu n'arrivais pas, elle est repartie.

— Tu l'as fait entrer ? répéta Jungkook avec surprise, et une pointe d'inquiétude.

— On a discuté un peu, de l'école, des garçons, expliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Et elle est allée dans ta chambre, elle avait quelque chose à te rendre je crois.

— Dans ma chambre ?! s'écria Jungkook en se levant brusquement.

Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Il commençait à comprendre les véritables motivations de la visite de Hyeji. Elle avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête et son inquiétude n'avait été qu'une excuse bidonnée. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur. Il l'avait bel et bien éteint la dernière fois. Le fouiller n'était qu'une formalité pour Hyeji. Elle avait des connaissances en informatique que Jungkook n'avait pas. Elle savait précisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher, même un dossier caché ne l'était pas pour elle. Le jeune homme s'attrapa par les oreilles, se mordant la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler, de s'insulter, mais la panique était trop forte. Il se frappa carrément la tête plusieurs fois avec son poing, se faisant mal par la même occasion mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas supprimé la vidéo ? Son esprit le traita de tous les noms. Il était le dernier des abrutis. Cela ne servait à rien de vérifier si le dossier était là, Hyeji avait forcément copié le contenu et aucun miracle n'avait supprimé la vidéo avant qu'elle ne la trouve. La vidéo… mais aussi quelques photos que Jungkook avait discrètement fait avec son téléphone cette nuit-là pendant que Jimin ne le regardait pas. Rien qu'en repensant à la façon dont leur première fois s'était véritablement déroulée il en avait des nausées. Il se sentait immonde, plus encore que Bonhwa ou Hyeji. Il allait payer pour ses machinations fourbes, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait le plus en souffrir.

— Putain de merde ! s'écria-t-il.

Il enfila rapidement son uniforme scolaire, prit son sac en passant sans vérifier s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Cela n'avait aucune importance à l'heure actuelle. Il partit précipitamment à la surprise de sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas pris son petit-déjeuner. En chemin, pendant sa course, il tenta de joindre Hyeji, mais évidemment, elle ne répondait pas. Quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour ses beaux yeux, elle s'était trop impliquée pour faire marche arrière. En désespoir de cause, il appela Jimin. Il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche, même par téléphone, même avec une voix essoufflée à peine audible. Il ne savait pas ce que Hyeji comptait faire de cette vidéo, mais il craignait le pire, et en une nuit elle avait eu le temps de préparer quelque chose de monstrueux. Jimin ne répondait pas non plus à son plus grand désespoir. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au lycée.

 **xXx**

Jimin entra dans sa classe, comme à son habitude. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, mais après sa mésaventure de la veille, il avait décidé de prendre un peu d'avance pour leur annoncer à tous son projet, en espérant que cela calme les tensions. Jungkook n'était pas encore arrivé, il manquait la moitié de la bande qui accompagnait Bonhwa. Hyeji était sagement à sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Tout était propre et bien rangé, les volets du tableau fermés, de nouvelles craies disposées sur le rebord métallique, comme un jour de rentrée scolaire. Il installa ses affaires sur le pupitre, les retardataires commençaient à arriver peu à peu. Il donna un sourire d'encouragement à Il-Kwon qui ne paraissait pas à l'aise, même Boyung le salua avec sincérité. Elle avait pris beaucoup de distance par rapport à Bonhwa et faisait partie des élèves qui suivaient à peu près ses cours depuis une semaine. Le téléphone de la jeune fille se mit à sonner, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. Elle rougit et s'excusa aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'un message. D'autres téléphones se mirent à sonner ou vibrer quasiment en même temps, même celui d'A-Ran, qui fronça les sourcils en le débloquant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Myung Hee également vit qu'elle avait reçu un message. Le portable d'Il-Kwon vibra à son tour, le bruit amplifié par la table. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Jimin vit avec stupéfaction et incrédulité toute sa classe penchée sur son téléphone. Sauf Hyeji qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Deux filles se mirent à crier, plaquant une main sur leur bouche. Diverses exclamations que Jimin ne sauraient expliquer retentirent en écho. A-Ran avait l'air horrifié et éteignit son téléphone avant de lever un regard paniqué vers son professeur. Il-Kwon, lui, s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jimin.

Quelle blague lui avaient-ils préparé cette fois ? Bonhwa n'était pas encore là. Jungkook tardait également. La plupart de ses élèves se mirent à le fixer étrangement. Jimin n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il prit le portable des mains d'Il-Kwon qui sursauta. Lui, il n'osait pas regarder son professeur. Jimin posa les yeux sur l'écran avec appréhension. Il s'agissait d'un message groupé. D'abord, une photo qui lui glaça le sang : un montage grossier d'une photo prise d'un téléphone, tel une Une d'un magazine à scandale. Il se reconnaissait très bien dessus, en train de faire une fellation à un sexe flouté. Il descendit un peu le fil des messages et une vidéo était affichée. L'angle était différent et le montrait sur le côté. C'était le soir où Jungkook et lui l'avaient fait sur le canapé. Bien sûr, un montage soigneux avait dû être réalisé, les parties génitales étant floues, même le visage de Jungkook qui était pourtant identifiable grâce à ses piercings et à ses tatouages. Ceux qui le connaissaient n'avaient aucun doute sur son identité. Mais le visage de Jimin, lui, était parfaitement reconnaissable. Le jeune professeur perdit toutes ses couleurs, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait et comment c'était possible qu'une telle vidéo puisse exister. L'image de l'ordinateur de Jungkook ouvert sur sa table de salon lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentit nauséeux tout à coup mais resta debout. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette vidéo, il voulait croire qu'il existait une autre explication. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui s'approchaient de la salle.

 **xXx**

Jungkook entra par la porte du fond, complètement essoufflé, non pas par l'effort, mais par la panique. Il tenait fermement son téléphone dans sa main. Il avait lui aussi reçu la notification qu'il avait tant craint. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'il vit Jimin devant l'écran d'un portable. Le professeur lui rendit son regard, incrédule. Il paraissait perdu, anéanti par une multitude d'émotions. Jungkook le vit reculer lentement vers le tableau, et d'une main tremblante il ouvrit les volets. Une version poster de la photo en plan subjectif était affichée, comme un coup de massue. Jimin regarda de nouveau Jungkook, sans rien dire, le visage figé d'effroi, les yeux mouillés. Puis une larme commença à dévaler une joue. Puis une autre, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Le cœur du lycéen se brisa, sa trahison était révélée et il savait bien que la douleur que pouvait éprouver Jimin était pire encore que la sienne. Il n'avait aucune excuse à lui donner, tous les mots qui lui venaient en tête étaient complètement ridicules. La classe était silencieuse, frappée de terreur. Beaucoup de ses camarades ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Jungkook et Jimin ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, ils ne s'étaient jamais regardés de cette façon.

La porte la plus proche du tableau s'ouvrit à la volée et le proviseur adjoint fit son irruption, le visage rouge de colère. Jimin tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

— Professeur Park Jimin, dans le bureau du proviseur, maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

Sans rien dire, le professeur prit ses affaires et rendit son téléphone à Il-Kwon. Une fois que le contact visuel avec Jungkook avait été interrompu, il ne savait pas où regarder, alors il garda ses yeux baissés, cherchant de l'aide là où il n'y en avait pas. Jungkook resta paralysé, il parvenait à peine à respirer, et il dut le regarder partir sans qu'il ait eu la force de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. La classe n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu cette vidéo. Connaissant Hyeji, tout le lycée y avait eu droit. Une fois leur professeur hors de portée de vue et d'ouïe, un brouhaha général s'empara de toute la salle. A-Ran s'était retournée et observait Jungkook avec dégoût.

— Ces profs, tous les mêmes, commenta Hyeji, la seule qui était restée calme.

Ce fut comme une gifle pour Jungkook qui retrouva enfin l'usage de ses membres. Une colère blanche s'empara de lui et il la regarda avec une haine nouvelle. Il s'apprêta à se jeter sur elle quand Bonhwa arriva à son tour en courant pour le retenir. A-Ran se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise et se précipita sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois, il reçut une véritable gifle, ce qui eut pour mérite de le sonner et toute sa violence envers Hyeji s'évanouit. Celle-ci n'avait pas bronché, elle se contenta de reprendre la parole sur un ton très doux qui cachait à peine sa moquerie.

— Oui JK, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Coucher avec un prof… c'est contraire à notre pacte. On sait à quel point c'est malsain.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit… fulmina Jungkook.

— Tôt ou tard, cela devait lui retomber dessus. Ils doivent payer le fait qu'ils se servent de nous comme des jouets, répliqua Hyeji.

Bonhwa ne disait rien. Il n'affichait même pas un air de vainqueur. Il se contentait de regarder Jungkook d'un air anxieux. Le garçon se défit de lui d'un coup d'épaule. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Au lieu de s'en prendre à Hyeji, il attrapa la première table qui était à sa portée et la retourna dans un cri de rage mêlé à de la douleur. Il traversa la salle pour retrouver son siège, titubant un peu, oubliant l'existence de ses camarades. Ils entendaient clairement son souffle tremblant, presque gémissant, et il s'affala sur sa chaise, le visage complètement défait et abattu. Il avait pâli, ses yeux regardant le sol d'un air perdu, la tête entre ses mains. Myung Hee se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Elle paraissait si inquiète, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état c'était lorsque Byeol avait sauté du toit. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur.

— Tu vas voir, il va te montrer son vrai visage maintenant qu'il sait que tu l'as trahi, reprit Hyeji.

Mais Jungkook l'entendait à peine.

— C'est toi qui as diffusé la vidéo ? comprit A-Ran en se tournant vers elle.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait… murmura Jungkook d'une voix brisée.

— Toi et Park Jimin ? s'étonna Myung Hee, tout doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bougeait plus. Il craignait la suite et n'avait même plus envie de s'en prendre à Hyeji. Après tout, il n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire. Il avait accepté de le piéger, même s'il avait eu des doutes après. Il avait pris cette photo avec son téléphone pendant que Jimin ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait pas supprimé ces données, prenant le risque qu'elles ressortent un jour.

 **xXx**

Assis de l'autre côté du bureau du proviseur, Jimin restait interdit, les mains collées l'une à l'autre, posées sur ses cuisses, pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent. Il entendait la voix du proviseur résonner dans ses oreilles, mais il ne comprit qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Il se doutait bien du contenu de son discours moralisateur. Il ne pouvait même pas nier ce dont on l'accusait. Ce n'était pas un montage, ce n'était pas sa tête sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses premiers mots depuis la trahison confirmèrent que c'était bien lui. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Il essayait de vider son esprit, de ne pas penser à Jungkook, ses mensonges, son piège… il essayait de se détacher complètement de son corps, ne plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante qui lui perçait le cœur. Il aurait voulu hurler.

— Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, conclut le proviseur, sévèrement. Mais n'embarquez pas nos élèves dans vos déviances. Et comment cela se fait-il que cette vidéo répugnante circule dans notre établissement ?

Jimin n'avait aucune réponse à cela. Il était trop bouleversé pour se défendre. Le scandale était en train de se propager comme un poison lent et mortel qui n'avait aucun antidote. Une sextape homosexuelle entre un professeur et un élève, peu importait l'âge de cet élève, les faits étaient suffisamment graves comme cela.

 **xXx**

La classe C des troisièmes années était redevenue muette. Jungkook était immobile, telle une statue. Hyeji paraissait fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Les autres avaient l'air plus partagé. Au loin, ils perçurent des sirènes de police. Jungkook sursauta, les yeux en panique. Les élèves les plus proches des fenêtres se collèrent à elles avec curiosité.

— Sérieux, il y a même les flics ! s'exclama Jaesung avec un large sourire. Cette fois on l'a eu !

— Diffusion d'un film pornographique dans un lycée, expliqua Hyeji, ça peut aller loin.

— Ferme-la, coupa A-Ran. Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jungkook était d'accord pour le séduire et le filmer. Tu m'expliques ça comment, monsieur le président de la classe ?

— Tu étais au courant, intervint Minki, les sourcils froncés, en direction de Bonhwa.

— Je savais que la vidéo pouvait exister, pas que Hyeji l'avait récupérée, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

— Comment avez-vous pu en arriver jusque là tous les trois ? fit Minki d'un air dégoûté. Vous vouliez le détruire à ce point ?

Jungkook se leva brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise. Il ne répondit pas à Minki. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce que lui en pensait et ce n'était pas à eux qu'il devait une explication. Il vit par la fenêtre Jimin traverser la cour encadré de deux agents de police. Au moins ils ne l'avaient pas menotté. Son instinct lui disait de courir, de le prendre par la main, de l'emmener loin de cet endroit, car il savait que ce n'était pas fini, que le pire était encore à venir, que le regard des gens allaient le bouffer. Il sortit de la salle, mais au lieu de se précipiter dans la cour, il se rendit dans le bureau du proviseur. Il fallait qu'ils sachent, si cela pouvait changer quelque chose… Tout d'abord le proviseur l'accueillit sur un ton mielleux, presque hypocrite. Il connaissait cette classe, savait très bien que Jungkook était à la tête de leur guerre contre l'institution scolaire, mais il le prit en victime. En le voyant, le lycéen avait retrouvé son calme, même son arrogance. Il commença à raconter sa version.

— C'est toi qui as filmé ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Tout à fait, m'sieur. Et le professeur Park ignorait totalement ce détail.

— Mais enfin, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— Tout à fait. Il n'y est pour rien. Il ne m'a pas forcé, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché pendant des jours avant qu'il ne me cède. On l'a fait plusieurs fois même, le consentement était réciproque.

Le proviseur ne savait pas quoi répondre, il paraissait abasourdi. Il conseilla en balbutiant que si cela pouvait aider, Jungkook devait dire la même chose à la police, et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas un crime qui nécessitait d'enfermer le jeune professeur même pour une nuit. Jungkook se montra extrêmement poli, s'inclina devant lui en le remerciant, et partit sans plus attendre.

 **xXx**

Jimin avait été interrogé, accusé, moralement jugé, et il n'avait pas bronché. Il n'avait rien dit de plus que ce qu'il avait raconté au proviseur. Il ne savait rien de plus en vérité, comme s'il ne voulait toujours pas croire que c'était Jungkook qui avait décidé de propager la vidéo. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il resta complètement fermé, il savait que, lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et les conséquences légales de la diffusion d'une vidéo à caractère pornographique et homosexuel dans le cadre d'un établissement scolaire étaient hors de sa portée. Il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir une punition judiciaire, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que sa carrière était fichue avant même qu'elle ne commence. Comme il n'avait rien à dire, l'inspecteur le mit en garde-à-vue, ne serait-ce que pour la journée. Le dossier remonterait aux plus hautes instances, ils interrogeraient les élèves de sa classe, et évidemment, pensa Jimin amèrement, certains n'hésiteraient pas à rappeler l'histoire de Byeol, et une petite voix sournoise lui disait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que Sam Dohoon.

Il s'était prostré dans un coin de la cellule, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Au bout d'une heure, il entendit une voix qui connaissait bien. Il se mit à trembler et releva la tête : Jungkook était devant l'inspecteur. Le flot d'émotions s'empara de nouveau de lui et cette fois il n'était pas perdu. Comment osait-il se pointer fièrement à cet endroit ? Était-il venu contempler sa victoire ? Ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Instinctivement, Jimin détourna le regard. Le nœud dans sa gorge était en train de l'étouffer. L'inspecteur s'éloigna avec le lycéen, il n'entendrait donc pas ce qu'il lui raconterait. Jimin ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait été vrai, qu'est-ce qui avait été faux, dans tous les actes de Jungkook ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et attendit. Les heures s'écoulèrent, midi passa mais il ne mangea pas, il resta ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Enfin le claquement métallique des clefs sur la serrure sortit Jimin de son état second.

— Vous pouvez sortir professeur, fit la voix lointaine du policier.

Jimin se leva avec difficulté. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, puisqu'il avait passé la journée recroquevillé. Il récupéra ses affaires, l'esprit complètement vidée de toute envie. Il avait besoin d'être seul à présent, loin des regards indiscrets. En sortant, il vit Jungkook assis sur un banc du couloir du commissariat, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Jimin le fixa quelques secondes, et au moment où le jeune homme remarqua sa présence, il traversa le couloir rapidement en l'ignorant volontairement.

— Jimin… entendit-il.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne voulait pas être près de lui. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Cependant il était hors de question pour Jungkook de rester sur un échec : c'était dans sa personnalité. Il le suivit jusque dans la rue.

— Attends ! s'écria-t-il. Écoute-moi !

— Laisse-moi, répliqua Jimin sans se retourner.

Le lycéen lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Jimin n'avait plus le choix, mais il se refusa de poser les yeux sur lui. Il se dégagea violemment de lui. Qu'il ne le touche surtout pas.

— Je leur ai dit que tu ne m'as pas forcé, que c'était une liaison légale, et que tu ignorais que j'avais filmé…

— Et je devrais te remercier peut-être ? répliqua le professeur en lui jetant un regard noir. Je sais d'où viennent ces clichés. Tu l'as délibérément filmé, et même pris une photo avec ton téléphone. D'où viendrait ce plan subjectif sinon ? Une passe du logiciel… quel beau prétexte, et moi j'ai été bien naïf.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Jungkook sur un ton hésitant. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas…

— Tu es donc vraiment stupide ? coupa Jimin, de plus en plus furieux. Je vais être renvoyé, ils vont étudier mon cas, que tu aies l'âge légal ou pas. Et je ne serai pas seulement jeté de ce lycée, mais du métier. Merci de m'avoir sorti du placard et ruiné ma réputation. Tu ne sais donc pas comment fonctionne ce pays sur l'homosexualité ?

— Je sais, mais…

— Tu as pris ton pied, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

S'il restait plus longtemps à son contact il perdrait la raison. Il ne savait plus du tout qui il était, il ne voulait pas écouter ses mensonges, pas maintenant. Il n'était plus en état de réfléchir convenablement. Il rentrerait chez lui, s'effondrerait sur son lit, et attendrait le lendemain comme un condamné à l'échafaud. Il ne savait plus rien. Tout était fini. Il repartit à grands pas, et cette fois Jungkook ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter.


	12. Chapter 12

**\- Chapitre 12 -**

Jimin se tenait devant l'entrée du lycée. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie alors qu'il avait dormi près de huit heures d'affilées. Au moins, il avait bénéficié d'un sommeil sans rêve, profond, comme si son corps lui avait accordé un moment de répit. Au réveil, tout lui était en revenu en pleine poire. La vidéo, la trahison, sa vie qui s'écroulait en conséquence, que ce soit du côté professionnel que sentimental. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu mais il eut le courage de franchir le portail. Il avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec le proviseur. Son sort serait décidé d'ici quelques minutes. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. Surtout, il se sentait stupide, il s'en voulait presque autant qu'il en voulait à Jungkook. Il se savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention et ne pas lui donner son cœur aussi vite. Il avait été naïf alors qu'il n'avait pas été dupe dès le départ avec ce garçon. Il l'avait laissé s'emparer de lui en toute connaissance de cause, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, si difficiles à lever tandis qu'il marchait en direction du bâtiment. C'était un véritable chemin de croix jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Il avait l'impression de se rendre à l'abattoir. Il frappa à la porte, entra, s'inclina et s'installa sur une chaise comme s'il était un robot. L'homme qui lui faisait face, bien habillé avec un costume taillé sur mesure, fière de sa plaque dorée qui décorait sa table de travail, posa à peine les yeux sur lui et se contenta de lire son dossier.

— Nous avons discuté de votre cas lors d'une réunion exceptionnelle. La question n'a pas été facile à trancher.

Jimin hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre, quoi qu'ils aient décidé, ils l'avaient fait sans lui.

— Bien que l'élève en question soit majeur, et que selon ses dires il est l'instigateur de cette vidéo, nous avons conclut qu'il s'agissait clairement d'une grave faute déontologique. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous garder.

— Je vois, répondit Jimin d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne. Sam Dohoon, lui, ce n'était qu'un homme soi-disant piégé par une « intrigante » donc il a eu plus de clémence ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua le proviseur.

— Un homme marié promet monts et merveilles à une jeune fille de seize ans, la salit quand le scandale éclate, appuyé par la direction, la rejette encore alors qu'elle lui avoue être enceinte et reste protégé même après qu'elle se soit jetée du toit ? Il n'a pas été piégé et vous le savez. Moi, je l'ai clairement été, il l'a même avoué, avec un élève majeur, avec qui je pensais entretenir quelque chose de véritable, et je suis viré pour faute déontologique ?

L'injustice était double, et Jimin ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il en soit victime, que ce soit par ses propres élèves ou par sa hiérarchie. Une jeune fille avait été sacrifiée, humiliée, et il se trouvait devant l'homme qui avait laissé faire et permis à tout le corps enseignant de la répudier.

— Veuillez récupérer toutes vos affaires et quitter cet établissement sur le champ. Ne pensez même pas voir une dernière fois vos élèves. Par votre faute, un nouveau scandale a éclaté dans ce lycée, la sanction est le renvoi immédiat, répliqua le proviseur sèchement.

— Au revoir, monsieur. J'espère que vous pouvez encore vous regarder dans un miroir alors que vous êtes en partie responsable de la mort d'une adolescente.

Cette colère lui avait donné plus de force. Il sortit du bureau rapidement pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Il ne regarda même pas ses collègues. Seule Jieun s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude, et Jimin l'ignora. Il s'en voulait d'être injuste avec elle, mais il devait partir.

— Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, l'entendit-il dire aux autres.

— Il a cherché les ennuis, coupa le professeur de mathématiques. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Jimin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mettre ses affaires dans un carton.

 **xXx**

Les troisièmes années étaient dans leur salle. Aucun professeur n'avait eu le courage de venir les voir et ils se demandaient bien pourquoi ils étaient venus le lendemain du scandale. Jungkook était à sa table, plus pâle que la veille. Il n'avait dit un mot à personne.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, lui dit Bonhwa. C'était le plan de base.

— Ferme ta gueule, siffla-t-il.

Le basketteur soupira et se tourna vers ses autres camarades. Man-Shik apparut précipitamment, ouvrant la porte à grand fracas.

— Le prof est là ! s'écria-t-il. Dans le bureau, il range ses affaires !

— Mais… fit Il-Kwon. Ça veut dire qu'il s'en va ?

— Une bonne chose de faite, pour une fois, se félicita Hyeji.

Elle ne tint pas compte des regards noirs que lui jeta la moitié de la classe.

— Nous devons empêcher ça, intervint A-Ran en se levant.

La majorité de ses camarades la suivit et ils quittèrent la salle presque en courant. Hyeji resta à sa place évidemment, et Bonhwa fit mine de s'endormir sur sa table. Myung Hee se tourna vers Jungkook avant de partir, le regardant avec inquiétude. Elle fit le choix finalement d'aller le voir avant de rejoindre A-Ran. Elle posa une main sur son front : il était moite.

— Tu m'as l'air bien affaibli. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

— Hier, je crois.

— Hier soir ?

— Non.

— Et le midi ? Le matin ?

— Non plus.

— Quand alors ?

— Je ne sais plus.

— Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Et bien on va aller manger quelque chose de consistant, on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer. On s'occupera après de tes états d'âme.

— Tu m'en veux ? lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire une telle chose, on en reparlera plus tard, soupira-t-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

— Je ne voulais pas que ce soit diffusé.

— Le mal est fait.

Elle lui tenait le bras pour le forcer à la suivre.

— Tu te fais du mal pour rien, intervint Hyeji.

— Tu sais, la seule chose qui m'empêche de te frapper c'est le bon sens, répliqua Jungkook furieusement. Ne me pousse pas à bout, je n'aurais aucun remord à te jeter dans les escaliers.

— Je te croyais plus intelligente, Hyeji, dit Myung Hee sur un ton assuré. Que penserait Byeol de tes actes ? Je crois que tu as oublié jusqu'à son visage tellement tu es obnubilée par la vengeance. Tu ne lui rends pas justice. Park Jimin, lui, était prêt à le faire, mais tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter. Tu es devenue méchante, prête à faire du mal aux autres sans te soucier des conséquences. Tu as fait subir au professeur exactement la même chose que Sam Dohoon a fait subir à Byeol.

Elle n'attendit pas que Hyeji lui réponde et emmena avec fermeté Jungkook à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme fixait son amie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait : elle n'avait jamais osé parler comme cela, surtout pas devant Hyeji qui l'avait toujours intimidée. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la salle des professeurs. Ils aperçurent Jimin avec un carton dans les mains, sortant de la pièce. Il regarda ses élèves un à un avec tristesse.

— Ne partez pas monsieur, fit Man-Shik. Il y a forcément une solution.

— Restez, professeur, s'il vous plaît, firent les autres d'une même voix.

— Vous êtes bien des hypocrites, grogna le vieux professeur de mathématiques. Vous avez tout fait pour le pousser à bout.

— Vous, vous pouvez vous barrer, répliqua un lycéen camouflé dans la foule si bien qu'on ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait.

— Nous pouvons faire appel de la décision, ajouta A-Ran avec détermination. Si nous nous y mettons tous…

— Je suis désolé, coupa Jimin d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne peux pas…

Il semblait ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. Enfin il croisa le regard de Jungkook et son hésitation s'évanouit. Il tourna les talons et partit pour de bon malgré les supplications de ses troisièmes années. Jungkook baissa la tête tristement. Le poids de sa culpabilité pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il voulait disparaître.

 **xXx**

Jimin arriva à son immeuble, son carton dans les bras. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, tout était devenu si futile à présent. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de vérifier dans les faits divers, mais il savait déjà que beaucoup de parents d'élèves s'étaient plaints. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : leurs enfants l'avaient vu en plein ébat avec un de leurs camarades. Beaucoup de gens hors du lycée avaient dû entendre parler de cette histoire. Il y avait forcément eu des témoins qui avaient assisté à son embarquement par la police. Que pouvaient bien dire les articles de presse ? Sûrement une vérité déformée, comme ils savaient si bien le faire lorsque des scandales éclataient. Tout était encore tellement surréaliste dans l'esprit de Jimin. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, tout se passait bien dans sa vie : il s'était lancé dans un gros projet littéraire pour la mémoire d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais connu, avait vécu une relation passionnelle avec un élève – ce qui n'était certes pas éthique, il le savait depuis le début, mais ils ne faisaient de mal à personne et il était majeur – et il avait commencé à établir une relation de confiance avec sa classe. Tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain. Il avait tout perdu.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, l'esprit ailleurs, l'air morose. Il salua machinalement une voisine soixantenaire qui le croisa dans le couloir. Elle le jaugea du regard.

— Vous êtes ce professeur qui s'est montré en vidéo avec un de ses élèves, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Jimin la fixa avec les yeux écarquillés.

— Les gens de votre espèce ont décidé de débaucher nos enfants maintenant ? reprit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— J'ai toujours su qu'on ne devrait pas confier nos enfants à des pédérastes.

Elle s'éloigna en grommelant des phrases que Jimin ne copris pas. Estomaqué, il resta interdit dans le couloir pendant deux minutes entières. Les gens savaient qui il était. Même chez lui il n'était pas tranquille. Quel avenir pouvait-il espérer dans cette ville alors que son nom était entaché d'une sextape homosexuelle qui avait fait scandale dans un lycée ? Il allait devenir un paria de la société.

 **xXx**

Myung Hee avait amené Jungkook hors du lycée, dans un café qui servait d'excellentes pâtisseries et proposait des repas bien copieux pour ceux qui prenaient la formule de midi. Elle offrit à Jungkook son plus gros déjeuner de toute sa vie.

— Soignons d'abord ton corps, ça te donnera suffisamment de force pour le reste.

Jungkook la laissa faire, ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et se changer les idées. Elle le traitait comme une mère, sa santé d'abord, les remontrances plus tard. Installés à une table en tête à tête, elle en profitait pour se régaler elle aussi. Lui, il n'avait pas envie de manger quoi ce que soit, mais il en avait besoin.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ta relation avec Park Jimin ?

— Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes problèmes avec ton père ? répondit Jungkook du tac-au-tac.

Elle se paralysa aussitôt.

— A-Ran m'en a parlé, expliqua-t-il dans la foulée. Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était Jimin qui t'avait aidée. Cela m'a blessé, que tu m'aies caché tout ça.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes et que tu t'emportes, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. On avait l'habitude de tout se dire, avant. Maintenant on se cache des choses, même celles qui sont importantes.

— Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Jimin et moi, car je ne voulais en parler à personne, le garder pour moi. Et puis je n'étais pas fier de l'avoir séduit sur des bases qui n'étaient pas saines. Au départ, Hyeji voulait profiter du fait que j'aimais flirter avec lui pour le piéger.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? s'étonna Myung Hee, horrifiée. Tu l'as laissée se servir de ton orientation sexuelle… te rends-tu compte ? Est-ce qu'une amie fait ça ?

— Je n'étais pas très chaud dès le départ, figure-toi, reprit-il. J'étais même hésitant, mais Jimin m'intriguait vraiment, alors je l'ai laissée faire. Mais une fois que j'étais avec lui, c'était une autre histoire. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer clairement ce que je ressentais, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, j'étais bien. J'ai menti à Hyeji et Bonhwa, je leur ai dit que ça avait échoué, mais la vidéo existait bel et bien. C'était ma honte cachée, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la supprimer. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, je n'allais pas me vanter d'une relation qui me plaisait alors que je l'ai commencée pour de mauvaises raisons.

Sa voix commença à s'érailler.

— J'ai merdé, conclut-il en baissant la tête pour cacher son regard. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal et je n'ai aucune excuse. Je m'en veux tellement…

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?

— Je ne sais pas si je suis en droit de le dire, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

— Non, et il ne voudra pas m'écouter.

— Je ne sais pas s'il te pardonnera un jour, mais à l'heure actuelle il pense que c'est toi qui as publié la vidéo. Dis-lui au moins la vérité, que tu as bien filmé dans ce but mais que tu as changé d'avis. Tu restes coupable, tu l'as piégé au début, c'est un fait, mais au moins tes sentiments étaient sincères.

Jungkook resta songeur. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner, il devait à Jimin au moins une explication. Il comprendrait qu'il ne lui pardonne pas mais il saurait la vérité. Manger lui avait fait du bien, il se sentait moins éprouvé. Il ne retourna pas au lycée l'après-midi, il n'en avait pas l'utilité. Il se dirigea chez Jimin avec la ferme intention d'avoir une véritable discussion avec lui, même s'il craignait son rejet. Il risquait de ne pas le voir carrément s'il ne passait pas l'obstacle de l'interphone. Il hésita devant pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un locataire sorte à point nommé.

— Vous êtes coincé, jeune homme ?

— Mon ami ne me répond pas, fit Jungkook, ce qui était en partie vrai.

— Entrez alors, ne restez pas les bras ballants comme ça.

L'homme retint la porte et Jungkook le remercia chaleureusement de vive voix, tout en remerciant intérieurement sa chance. Il gravit les étages, et son cœur battit de plus en plus vite. Plus il s'approchait de la porte, plus il appréhendait la suite. Il allait frapper quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée. Il lui suffit de la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il entra d'un pas hésitant. Il ne vit pas Jimin d'un premier coup d'œil. Le salon avait subi un changement radical. Les étagères, habituellement bien ordonnées, avec de nombreux livres, étaient vides. Des cartons étaient étalés sur le sol et la plupart étaient remplis. Il perçut du mouvement de l'autre côté du canapé et la tête de Jimin apparut, concentrée sur l'emballage d'un carton de livres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda précipitamment le lycéen, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse.

— Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répliqua Jimin en se tournant vers lui, à peine surpris de le voir.

— Je suis venu parler.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? On s'est tout dit. Va-t-en.

— Non toi tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, insista Jungkook.

Mais Jimin avait remis le nez dans ses cartons.

— Tu t'en vas ? se risqua Jungkook, le cœur douloureux.

— Qu'est-ce tu croyais qu'il allait se passer ? soupira-t-il, excédé, en se levant. Que ce serait une bonne vanne et qu'on n'en parlerait plus ? Qu'on me laisserait enseigner ailleurs ? Pour ton information, non. Ils ne vont pas laisser un pédéraste avoir une carrière dans cette ville.

— Si tu prenais le temps de m'écouter… commença le jeune homme avec amertume.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, Jeon Jungkook. J'imagine que tu es fier de toi, coupa Jimin.

Le lycéen comprit à quel point il était en colère. Il ne le laisserait pas parler, il ne voulait rien entendre. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée était trop grande. Son visage décomposé et blanc inondé de ses larmes resterait à jamais dans l'esprit de Jungkook. Jimin dut mal interpréter l'expression de son visage, car il continua à débiter toute sa hargne.

— J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes, mais je te rassure : je ne suis pas suffisamment bas pour mettre fin à mes jours à cause d'une déception amoureuse. Tu as peut-être réussi à détruire ma carrière, piétiner mon cœur au passage, mais tu n'auras pas ma vie.

Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il retenait ses sanglots. Il semblait ne pas supporter de rester debout à le regarder, alors il reprit son activité.

— Pourtant j'ai lutté pour ne pas succomber aux charmes d'un gamin prétentieux qui n'avait pas cessé de chercher le meilleur moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je t'ai pris pour un délinquant d'abord, puis pour un garçon perdu qui méritait une nouvelle chance. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ce gosse pour être si mesquin avec ses professeurs. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître, tu t'es ouvert à moi, j'ai vu un jeune homme responsable qui prenait soin de sa famille, qui avait une blessure, un poids sur les épaules. Je t'ai cru sincère, je t'ai laissé m'approcher, me toucher, et je n'ai plus été méfiant. Tu avais toute ma confiance, Jeon Jungkook. Et quand j'y pense… j'ai aimé cette nuit-là.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son canapé avec un air de dégoût.

— Et les autres qui ont suivi, je les ai aimées aussi. Ces moments qu'on a partagés. Quelle naïveté, vraiment ! Finalement tu avais eu raison depuis le premier jour : je suis un môme qui sort de la maternelle. Tu m'as baisé dans tous les sens du terme, oui tu as de quoi être fier.

— Je t'en prie Jimin, murmura Jungkook, douloureusement.

Ces mots lui faisaient si mal. Il comprenait le sentiment de trahison qui torturait Jimin, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Il avait joint ses mains et les maintenait son visage pour s'empêcher de trembler, pour garder sa concentration et ne pas se laisser déborder par les émotions.

— Tu as finalement gagné ton pari, reprit Jimin avec une cruauté inconsciente.

Ses traits déformés par la colère se radoucirent peu à peu. Il regarda la porte de sa chambre et une profonde tristesse l'envahit cette fois. Sa voix se fit plus tendre, mais c'était pire pour Jungkook qui se sentit mourir de l'intérieur.

— Je t'ai quand même dit que je t'aimais. Ça a dû bien te faire rire.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois, et cela le dégoûtait encore plus d'offrir un tel spectacle à celui qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Instinctivement, Jungkook ne pensa qu'à disparaître, à ne plus être la cause de cette peine immense. Il comprenait que son unique présence était source de souffrance pour Jimin, la matérialisation concrète d'un mensonge.

— Je… je te laisse alors, balbutia-t-il faiblement.

Il partit en courant sans plus attendre. Il avait envie de hurler, de se cacher au fond d'un trou loin de tout cela. Il n'avait jamais été fier d'avoir réussi à le séduire, juste heureux. Il n'avait pas ri à son « je t'aime », il s'était senti honteux et indigne de recevoir ces mots. Il n'avait gagné aucun pari, il avait juste perdu un amour qui était trop bien pour lui. Il n'était qu'un gamin stupide et mesquin et ne méritait pas une nouvelle chance. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour s'empêcher de pleurer, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'avoir mal, mais c'était trop tard.

Jungkook ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus, oubliant les conseils de son amie. Il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer sa version des faits et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir avec une fausse perception de la vérité. Elle n'était pas meilleure, mais au moins elle était vraie. Myung Hee avait raison. Il insisterait plus la prochaine fois. Il retournerait le voir le lendemain, peut-être qu'il serait plus apte à l'écouter cette fois. Il sortit de sa chambre en fin de matinée, vidé de son énergie une nouvelle fois. Il ignora le petit-déjeuner que lui avait laissé sa sœur. Sa priorité était Jimin. Il portait ses vêtements de la veille et il s'en fichait totalement. Il traversa plusieurs quartiers avant d'arriver chez Jimin. Il martela l'interphone, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il dérangea ses voisins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait pitié de lui et déverrouille la porte. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation dans ses pas. Jimin l'écouterait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Une fois à l'étage, il constata que la porte de l'appartement était entièrement ouverte. Il entra sans se faire prier et son sang se glaça. La pièce principale était vide. Seule la cuisine, dépourvue de toute vaisselle, demeurait encore. Il n'y avait même pas de poussière, ni de marque de meuble. Tout était propre, comme neuf, prêt à être aménagé par un nouveau locataire. La chambre était vide également, la salle de bain nue, il n'y avait plus aucune trace humaine. La panique commença à s'emparer de Jungkook. Il aperçut dans le couloir un homme en uniforme vert qui était occupé à ranger ses produits d'entretien des sols.

— Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il à son égard. Où est la personne qui vivait ici ?

— Le professeur ? répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Parti il y a deux heures. Tout a été empaqueté, déménagé, viré…

— Il est parti où ? insista le lycéen.

— Aucune idée. Bon débarras en tout cas.

Il repartit vaquer à ses occupations, ignorant totalement le jeune homme qui se sentait mal. Jungkook tremblait de tout son corps, il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Les yeux baissés sur le sol, il s'aperçut que quelque chose était resté : un cadre retourné. Jimin l'avait-il oublié dans son départ précipité ? Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lorsqu'il l'examina en tournant la face cachée vers lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Non, ce n'était pas un oubli involontaire. C'était le dessin que Jungkook lui avait offert, celui où il l'avait capturé en train de lire. Cette fois, il ne put retenir ses larmes ni son chagrin. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, emporté par les sanglots, tenant le dessin fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

 **xXx**

Jimin descendit du bus avec son sac-à-dos mis en bandoulière. Il avait traversé la moitié du pays et il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il respira l'air frais des rizières et observa le bus qui repartait en direction de Busan. La grande ville côtière n'était pas loin, il pouvait sentir l'air marin s'il se concentrait suffisamment. Il était chez lui, enfin, à plus de trois cent kilomètres de Séoul. Il avait vendu les meubles de son appartement, et mis en dépôt le reste de ses affaires en attendant. Il avait besoin de se mettre à l'écart du monde, et un sac-à-dos suffisait amplement. Il devait guérir, il le fallait.


	13. Chapter 13

**\- Chapitre 13 -**

A-Ran se tenait devant le tableau, face à la classe. Elle avait pris la place du professeur, les bras tendus sur le pupitre. Elle regarda longuement ses camarades : tout le monde était sagement installé à sa place. Seul Jungkook manquait à l'appel. La plupart d'entre eux se demandaient à quoi cela leur servait de venir encore au lycée après que le scandale eût éclaté : aucun de leur professeur n'avait osé entrer dans cette salle pour leur faire cours depuis. Cela faisait deux jours. Myung Hee tenait son téléphone contre son visage mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à A-Ran qui soupira tristement.

— Jungkook doit s'être enfermé chez lui, comprit-elle.

— Il ne viendra pas ? demanda Man-Shik.

— C'est qu'il n'a pas réussi à parler au professeur Jimin, murmura Myung Hee en posant son téléphone devant elle.

— Il est parti, coupa sèchement Hyeji. Ce n'est plus la peine de parler de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu avais contre lui exactement ? répliqua A-Ran. Toi et Bonhwa, vous avez fait partir des profs à l'usure, d'accord. Vous en avez mis en dépression. Là vous avez carrément détruit la carrière et la réputation de Park Jimin. Il vous faut quoi de plus pour être satisfaits ? Que quelqu'un meure encore une fois ? Ce n'était plus une guerre contre le système, Hyeji, c'était un acharnement contre un homme qui ne vous avait rien fait. Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin, c'est comme si tu n'éprouvais plus aucune compassion pour la souffrance humaine. Byeol serait dégoûtée de te voir comme ça.

— Tu es qui pour parler à sa place ? répliqua-t-elle.

— Vous ne connaissiez pas Park Jimin, dit Myung Hee avec tristesse. Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il faisait pendant que vous étiez trop occupés à chercher à le virer. Il m'a vue moi.

Elle fit un signe de tête à A-Ran, les joues rougissantes.

— Myung Hee se faisait battre par son père depuis longtemps et aucun de nous ne l'a remarqué. Sauf Park Jimin, et il l'en a sortie.

Tous regardèrent Myung Hee avec effroi. Il-Kwon s'était retourné pour lui prendre la main d'un geste presque automatique. Il rougit quand il s'en rendit compte mais elle ne lui fit aucun reproche. Bonhwa croisa les bras et fixait le sol, en pleine réflexion. Hyeji parut choquée, elle aussi. Inquiète, même.

— Autre chose, reprit Myung Hee qui voulait changer de sujet. A propos de Byeol. Je suppose que Jungkook lui a tout raconté sur elle. C'est pourquoi le professeur est venu nous voir : il voulait écrire un livre sur l'histoire de Byeol. Sur la vérité telle que nous tous dans cette salle nous connaissons, et pas les mensonges de ce lycée.

— Voilà le prof que vous avez détruit avec acharnement, fit A-Ran en contenant difficilement sa colère.

— Un prof qui nous voyait réellement, intervint Il-Kwon, galvanisé par le discours de ses amies en faveur de Jimin. Et pas en surface comme Sam Dohoon. Un prof sincère, qui a été abattu par ses propres élèves.

— Et qui pense aujourd'hui que celui qui l'a trahi est celui qu'il aimait, conclut la vice-présidente de la classe.

— En plus d'avoir anéanti la carrière d'un bon professeur, ajouta Myung Hee, vous avez profondément blessé Jungkook au passage. Il était réellement amoureux de Park Jimin. Alors oui, cela fait remonter des souvenirs malheureux, comment a-t-il pu se laisser embarquer dedans après ce qui était arrivé à Byeol ? Mais pour Jungkook, c'était bien différent. Park Jimin ne lui faisait pas de belles promesses, il n'avait pas une famille à entretenir derrière et ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence. La relation entre Sam Dohoon et Byeol, elle, était illégal sur bien des points.

— Cela reste malsain…

— Non, Hyeji, coupa Bonhwa tout doucement. On a eu tort, et au fond de toi, tu le sais. On a été beaucoup trop loin.

— Pourtant tu n'étais pas le dernier à… répliqua-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, et j'avais tort, dit-il. Byeol n'aurait jamais voulu ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on gâche notre avenir et que l'on s'acharne ainsi. Je viens de le comprendre, et tu sais comment ?

— Vas-y, explique-moi ce tour de magie, se moqua Hyeji.

— Je n'avais jamais vu Jungkook dans un état aussi déplorable, lui répondit-il calmement, le regard triste. Il m'a rappelé… il m'a rappelé Byeol avant qu'elle ne nous quitte. Nous nous étions promis de ne plus laisser qui que ce soit endurer ça. Nous nous sommes perdus en route, Hyeji, ouvre les yeux. Myung Hee avait raison, nous avons fait subir à des gens qui n'avaient rien fait ce que cette enflure de Sam Dohoon a fait subir à Byeol. Nous nous sommes trompés de cible.

Il regarda son groupe d'ami. Jaesung baissa les yeux.

— Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il. On a été trop loin.

— Quoi ? Vous vous dégonflez ? s'écria Hyeji.

— Non, intervint Minki en se levant. Il serait temps qu'on se remette en question. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Tu l'as provoqué. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'essayer de réparer. Avec ou sans toi. Cette fois tu es seule.

— On devrait aller chercher le professeur ! s'exclama Man-Shik, debout lui aussi. Faire le forcing sur ce proviseur à la con. Et finir l'année en beauté !

Tout le monde acquiesça. Boyung se leva à son tour avec une extrême motivation.

— Et s'il refuse, et bien je crois qu'on a notre prochaine cible, dit-elle, amusée.

— J'ai de quoi le convaincre, ajouta A-Ran avec un fin sourire. Mais d'abord, nous devons trouver Park Jimin, et chercher Jungkook. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir tous, une dizaine d'entre nous suffira.

 **xXx**

Il faisait complètement noir : Jungkook n'avait pas ouvert les volets. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, ignorant totalement sa sœur et son frère qui étaient venus taper à sa porte plusieurs fois. Allongé dans son lit, le regard perdu, il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Il avait ramené le dessin, l'avait posé sur sa table de chevet, seul souvenir de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Jimin. Tout s'était dispersé aux quatre vents. Jimin était parti en pensant qu'il s'était joué de lui, que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire était faux. Cette pensée le torturait de l'intérieur. L'unique petite flamme qu'il restait de leur relation vivait dans son cœur à lui seul.

Il entendit à peine la sonnerie qui retentit dans le salon, comme un lointain écho d'une réalité qu'il ne voulait plus affronter. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il préférait regarder l'ombre de ses souvenirs qui s'éloignaient progressivement. Son ouïe lui disait que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui, mais il n'assimila pas cette donnée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et deux personnes firent irruption, tout doucement. Myung Hee se pencha sur lui, l'air inquiet.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Il est parti, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Définitivement. Ça fait si mal.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. A-Ran avait pris le dessin pour mieux le regarder. Il paraissait simple, au premier abord. Jimin était représenté en train de lire. Mais Jungkook y avait mis tellement de détails et de rayonnements autour de lui qu'il était évident qu'il y avait mis tous les sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire ouvertement.

— On va te le ramener, assura A-Ran. Seulement si tu te lèves et si tu viens avec nous.

Pour toute réponse, il utilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour se redresser.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Myung Hee.

— Flageolant.

Malgré tout, il se leva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son amie. A-Ran vint l'aider également.

— On a essayé de le joindre par téléphone mais on tombe directement sur la messagerie, expliqua-t-elle.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas.

— Tu n'as pas une idée de l'endroit où il est allé ?

— L'homme d'entretien de son immeuble a dit ne pas le savoir, se rappela-t-il tristement.

— Je ne doute pas de ta parole, fit A-Ran en croisant les bras, mais je pense que je vais aller l'interroger moi-même. Il y a forcément quelque chose.

Jungkook haussa les épaules. Elle le jaugea des pieds à la tête avec une grimace.

— Mais d'abord, une douche, mon garçon. Et fais-moi le plaisir de manger quelque chose sinon Myung Hee va s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait pas la force de répliquer ni de se plaindre. Au bout de vingt minutes, il fut hors de chez lui avec des vêtements propres et les cheveux encore humides. Il tomba nez à nez avec Bonhwa qui lui fit un signe de tête maladroit. Boyung était présente également avec Man-Shik et Il-Kwon. Et il vit même avec surprise que Minki et Jaesung avaient suivi leur capitaine d'équipe.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

— Nous allons chercher le prof avec toi, répondit Boyung avec un grand sourire.

Jungkook regarda Bonhwa d'un air dubitatif. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Tous ensemble, ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'immeuble où habitait Jimin. Retourner sur les lieux était une épreuve assez difficile pour Jungkook, il voyait encore l'appartement complètement vide comme si personne n'y avait vécu. A-Ran se chargea de tout, en commençant par contacter le gardien de l'immeuble. C'était le même homme que Jungkook avait vu la veille. Il apparut devant eux d'un air surpris, et le garçon frissonna des pieds à la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Nous cherchons notre professeur, Park Jimin. Il vivait là.

— J'ai dit à votre camarade qu'il était parti sans laisser d'adresse, répondit-il sèchement.

— N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de savoir où il est actuellement ? A-t-il laissé des coordonnées ? insista A-Ran.

— Pas que je sache. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il a chargé quelqu'un de vendre ses meubles et confié le reste de ses affaires à un dépôt.

— Vous savez quelle entreprise de dépôt il s'agit ?

L'homme parut en profonde réflexion pendant de longues secondes.

— Il me semble la connaître oui. La plupart de nos locataires font appel à eux. Je dois avoir une carte quelque part.

— Merci beaucoup monsieur ! s'exclama A-Ran avec un sourire lumineux.

Et il revint rapidement avec ce dont il était parti chercher. Les lycéens n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se rendre à l'adresse du dépôt indiquée sur la carte. Quelques rues plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent devant de nombreux hangars blancs qui servaient de d'entrepôts pour des objets appartenant à des particuliers qui ne pouvaient pas les loger chez eux. A-Ran et Myung Hee se mirent à chercher un employé tandis que les autres patientaient. S'ils avaient des affaires appartenant à Jimin, ils avaient forcément une adresse comme garantie.

— Excusez-moi, fit A-Ran lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un en uniforme avec les logos de l'entreprise. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Je cherche quelqu'un.

Jungkook observait ses amies de loin. Elles se montraient particulièrement obstinées, même quand l'employé leur répondit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer des informations personnelles. Myung Hee tendit même une photographie de Jimin pour être sûre qu'il le reconnaisse.

— C'est notre professeur, il est parti et nous devons le retrouver. S'il vous plait monsieur.

Devant son regard de détresse, l'homme céda et alla chercher dans le registre.

— A-Ran est quand même incroyable, commenta Bonhwa. Elle n'a pas peur de faire de telles demandes.

— Oui… mais Bonhwa, pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Pour toi, répondit le géant du tac-au-tac.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Regarde-toi. Tu tiens à peine debout et mange presque plus. Tu es comme Byeol avant que…

Il se tut. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Jungkook vit ses yeux s'embuer et il comprit la raison de ce revirement soudain. Il en fut très ému.

— Elle aurait su quoi te dire, reprit doucement Bonhwa en sortant de son portefeuille une photo de Byeol, souriante et pleine de vie. Je peux juste affirmer que je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir perdu Hyeji.

— Elle retrouvera ses esprits, j'espère.

— Elle l'aimait tellement, j'en doute. Elle a toujours été là pour protéger Byeol. Je me souviens, en primaire, elle se mettait devant les garçons qui la faisaient pleurer et les menaçait d'un bâton. Byeol était son étoile.

Il souriait à ce souvenir, et paraissait triste en même temps. Cela faisait deux ans que Jungkook n'avait pas vu Bonhwa aussi ému à l'évocation de son amie décédée. Il regardait la photographie intensément et semblait retenir ses larmes.

— Comment en est-on arrivé là ? soupira-t-il.

— La douleur, répondit Jungkook. L'impossibilité de faire le deuil.

— J'ai remplacé le deuil par la colère et la violence, je m'en rends compte à présent. Pardonne-moi JK, je n'ai pas su être un bon ami pour toi.

Jungkook lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés à présent effaçait leur dispute récente. Boyung était à côté d'eux et suivait leur échange avec attention. Elle serra le bras de Bonhwa tendrement. Tous avaient souffert de cette histoire, qu'ils furent amis d'enfance ou bien juste camarades de classe. Elle savait parfaitement toute la peine que son petit-ami ressentait. A-Ran et Myung Hee étaient en train de revenir vers eux avec un grand sourire qui illuminaient leur visage.

— On a l'adresse ! s'exclama Myung Hee. Ou plutôt, d'après mon GPS, le nom d'un village près de Busan.

Elle montra son téléphone à Jungkook.

— Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ?

— J'ai quitté Busan à l'âge de huit ans, répondit-il, sceptique. Tu crois vraiment que je peux connaître les patelins autour ?

— On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de rizières dans le coin, continua Myung Hee.

— Et ce qui tombe à pic, c'est qu'il y a un bus qui va à Busan qui s'arrête là-bas, ajouta A-Ran. Ça nous fera un petit voyage scolaire.

Le cœur de Jungkook s'emballa. Ils avaient vraiment retrouvé la trace de Jimin, lui qui avait cru l'avoir perdu.

— Mais d'abord, reprit A-Ran, nous avons en rendez-vous important à prendre avec le proviseur du lycée. J'ai une proposition à lui faire et il ne pourra pas refuser.

Elle était déterminée. Jungkook savait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande clairvoyance, elle connaissait le monde des adultes, pouvait interagir avec eux sans problème et les mettre en difficulté. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait convaincre le proviseur de reprendre Jimin après le scandale de la vidéo, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle en était capable.

 **xXx**

Il faisait chaud pour un mois d'octobre, et il était temps de récolter le riz dans les cultures. Jimin, en salopette en tissu épais et grosse bottes imperméables, se chargeait avec son cousin de la parcelle de sa grand-mère. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas prêté à l'exercice, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou malgré les courbatures. Patauger dans l'eau boueuse demandait de gros efforts.

— Je persiste, cousin, que tu serais plus à ta place dans ta salle de classe ! s'écria l'homme qui, lui, n'avait aucune peine à se mouvoir entre les plantations.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était plus possible, répliqua Jimin en s'assombrissant.

— Tu as couché avec un élève, et après ? Il était majeur, non ? Tu n'es pas le premier prof à avoir une relation avec un élève et tu ne seras sûrement pas le dernier. C'est comme ça, c'est notre société. Et ils n'ont pas le droit de te virer à cause de ton orientation sexuelle. Même dans notre pays tu as des droits, il suffit juste de les faire valoir.

— Si seulement c'était aussi simple, marmonna-t-il.

Il préférait se concentrer sur sa tâche plutôt que de discuter de ses problèmes avec son cousin, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Il n'était pas venu se réfugier chez sa grand-mère pour ressasser ses idées noires.

 **xXx**

Le bus s'arrêta près d'un petit panneau, au beau milieu d'une longue route droite. A-Ran dut réveiller la moitié de ses camarades après ce long trajet de trois cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres. Jungkook, Myung Hee, Bonhwa, Il-Kwon, Man-Shik, Boyung, Minki, Jaesung et A-Ran descendirent du véhicule avec leurs sacs préparés à la va-vite et s'étirèrent. Il n'y avait rien d'autres aux alentours que des rizières et quelques habitations très espacées entre elles. Le bus repartit, laissant les lycéens au milieu de nulle part.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Jaesung. Où on va trouver notre petit professeur ?

— Aucune idée, répondit joyeusement la meneuse du groupe.

Elle prit la tête de la marche et ils commencèrent à s'aventurer au milieu des parcelles de culture de riz. Ils étaient dans le village qui leur avait été indiqué mais ils n'avaient pas plus d'indications sur l'endroit où se trouvait Jimin. Leur meilleure option était tout simplement de demander à un riverain. Avec un peu de chance, c'était le genre d'endroit où tous les voisins se connaissaient de près ou de loin, et l'arrivée d'un jeune homme de la ville s'était sans doute fait remarquer. Quand ils croisèrent enfin deux dames âgées en plein travail de séchage de grains de riz, A-Ran saisit l'occasion pour leur demander des renseignements.

— Nous voudrions savoir où nous pourrions trouver Park Jimin.

— Ce nom ne me dit rien, dit la première.

— C'est un jeune professeur, il a dû arriver il y a deux jours.

— Mais si tu sais, le petit-fils Park ! s'exclama la deuxième. Le petit qui vient de la ville. Il est venu aider pour la moisson.

— Ah c'est vrai je m'en souviens, répondit son amie. Continuez toujours tout droit, c'est la prochaine maison, avec l'abri de jardin bleu. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer !

— Merci beaucoup !

Boyung soupira longuement : la maison en question était à peine visible, cela signifiait qu'ils devraient beaucoup marcher avant de l'atteindre.

— Nous touchons notre but, rassura A-Ran.

Jungkook ne dit rien, il voulait paraître le plus calme possible. Des centaines de mètres le séparaient encore de Jimin, et il n'était pas sûr de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Il était soulagé d'avoir ses amis auprès de lui, et surtout A-Ran qui prenait toutes les décisions sur le voyage. Il se contentait de suivre, ignorant le mécontentement de son estomac qu'il ne remplissait pas assez. Myung Hee lui tendit une bouteille médicinale.

— Si tu ne veux pas manger, prends au moins ça, s'il te plait.

Et il obéit, avalant le contenu entier du flacon.

 **xXx**

Jimin rêvassait, appuyé sur le manche d'une pelle. Le vent balayait son visage avec douceur.

— Professeur ! entendit-il au loin.

Était-ce une illusion créée par son esprit ? Cela le perturba mais il ne bougea pas.

— Professeur !

La voix était plus perceptible, comme si elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

— Professeur ? s'étonna son cousin.

Cette remarque fit réagir Jimin. Si son cousin l'évoquait, cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait entendu et que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il le vit sourire, fixant un point précis dans le dos du jeune homme.

— Les petits de Séoul sont venus exprès pour te voir ? C'est que tu devais être très bon.

Jimin se retourna vivement et eut la surprise d'apercevoir une quinzaine de mètres plus loin une partie de sa classe de troisièmes années, A-Ran et Myung Hee en tête. Il lâcha la pelle et se débarrassa de ses gants pour aller à leur rencontre. Ils couraient vers lui, et Myung Hee se jeta dans ses bras. Les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise, Jimin ne put qu'accepter avec émotion cette accolade sincère.

— On voulait tellement vous revoir, dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour lui, avaient dû passer des heures à trouver cet endroit, c'était déjà très émouvant en soi.

— Revenez, professeur, ajouta Man-Shik avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si… commença Jimin. Merci d'être là.

Myung Hee recula un peu, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit, presque caché derrière Bonhwa. L'expression du visage de Jimin se refroidit aussitôt. Comment osait-il venir jusque chez lui ? Il restait en retrait, cela voulait dire qu'il savait lui aussi qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

— Rentrez chez vous, vous avez fait le chemin pour rien, dit-il avant de prendre le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison.

— Attends ! s'exclama Jungkook en se précipitant vers lui. Écoute-moi, s'il te plait !

Il resterait ferme, il ne se retournerait pas, même s'il lui courait après.

— C'est Hyeji qui a mis la vidéo en ligne ! cria Bonhwa de sa voix forte.

Jimin s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, regardant Jungkook avec attention. Il paraissait bien pâle, un peu amaigri, et on dirait que la moindre bourrasque de vent lui ferait perdre l'équilibre.

— C'était son idée à elle de filmer, continua le géant, pensant que ses mots pouvaient tout arranger.

— Si tu crois que chercher à te dédouaner change quoi que ce soit… murmura Jimin en direction de celui qui fut son amant.

— Je t'en prie, dit Jungkook, faiblement. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni même de te remettre avec moi. Je veux seulement que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, écoute ma version.

— Parce qu'il y a une autre version ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Jungkook baissa la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Myung Hee l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à rester debout.

— Avant de poursuivre la conversation, dit-elle, est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir quelque part ? Il ne mange plus beaucoup.

Jimin ferma les yeux. Une partie de lui avait le cœur serré en le voyant dans cet état, une autre lui criait de ne pas s'émouvoir. Il ne devait plus lui céder trop facilement, il en avait déjà payé le prix. Il emmena tout de même le petit groupe dans la maison familiale. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce principale et il leur servit à tous une boisson. Il prit également quelques louches d'un bouillon de samgyetang dans une marmite fumante qu'il mit dans un bol. Jungkook était le seul assis à une table et Jimin déposa le bol devant lui, avec une grande cuillère et un verre d'eau.

— Bois un peu au moins, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

— Je suis désolé.

Il prit une gorgée qu'il avala difficilement. Jimin s'assit juste en face de lui, prêt à l'écouter. Les autres restèrent muets d'inquiétude, appréhendant l'échange qui allait suivre.

— Alors Hyeji a envoyé la vidéo. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es absolument innocent.

— Non, j'ai filmé c'est vrai.

— Plutôt il s'est laissé utiliser par Hyeji, précisa Myung Hee. Elle a installé le logiciel espion.

— Ma plus grosse erreur a été de te l'avoir caché, reprit-il, douloureusement. Même pas de ne pas avoir supprimé les données, ça aurait été cacher ma honte et ma faute. Mais tu aurais dû savoir la vérité.

— Ce serait facile si cela suffisait, Jungkook. Mais tu as participé à tout ça volontairement. Cela ne change pas grand-chose.

— Je regrette sincèrement. J'ai regretté le jour même… Jimin… j'aurais voulu répondre à ton « je t'aime », crois-moi. Je ne t'ai pas menti pour le reste. Je le pensais plus que tout mais ma honte m'empêchait de te le dire. Tu sais, et s'il te plait, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas sincère avec toi.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Jimin dont les traits de son visage se faisaient plus doux peu à peu. C'est difficile de retrouver confiance en quelqu'un après avoir été trahi, que tu en sois responsable ou non.

— Je sais.

— Mange un peu, ordonna son vis-à-vis. Ma grand-mère a préparé ce repas, alors fais-y honneur.

Jungkook obéit, attrapant la cuillère pour en prendre un peu. Cela avait beau être délicieux, il n'arrivait pas à s'en régaler, comme si son œsophage se scellait à chaque gorgée. Jimin l'observa en silence. Puis, au bout de trois cuillérées longues et laborieuses, il reposa tout et s'immobilisa, les yeux baissés. Mais Jimin vit bien les larmes qui commençaient à les noyer. Il l'avait toujours vu confiant, arrogant, ne doutant de rien. Le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui paraissait bien différent. Cela l'attrista un peu, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à le croire complètement. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec sa confiance comme il l'avait fait.

— Regarde-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il semblerait que tu sois dans un plus mauvais état que moi.

— Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.

Encore cette même rengaine. Quelque part, Jimin se sentait profondément triste pour lui.

— Ne le fais pas si tu ne le peux pas, continua-t-il. Je veux juste que tu saches que les moments que j'ai passés avec toi étaient les plus heureux de ma vie depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Jimin se rendit compte de quelque chose qui l'horrifia instantanément.

— Et tu as encaissé tous les reproches que je t'ai envoyés dans la figure sans broncher ?

— Pour être honnête, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et je les méritais tout de même un peu.

Mais le professeur se souvenait d'avoir été un peu cruel sous la colère, surtout si ce que lui disait Jungkook était vrai.

— Je suis tellement désolé, fit le lycéen qui commençait à trembler.

Il fondit en larmes, comme un enfant qui avait peur qu'on lui retire toute affection. Instinctivement, Jimin se leva de sa chaise pour le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré lui, le voir dans cet état lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Le contact de son corps lui resserra encore plus le cœur, alors il l'étreignit plus fermement. Jungkook se laissait aller à son chagrin contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Je t'en prie, murmura Jimin. Reprends-toi. Je crois en ta sincérité, celle d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui. On en rediscutera en privé, d'accord ? Mais il faudra un moment avant de voir les choses s'arranger. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

— Je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Je sais.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Petit à petit, Jimin le sentit s'apaiser. Il ne tremblait plus. Ne pleurait plus. En fait, il s'était endormi. Sans rien dire, il fit signe à Bonhwa de se lever pour qu'il puisse l'aider à l'emmener en douceur dans une autre pièce, celle qui servait de chambre à Jimin quand il rendait visite à sa grand-mère. La fatigue et le chagrin avaient eu raison de Jungkook, si bien que son sommeil était profond. Le déplacement ne le perturba pas le moins du monde et ils l'installèrent sur le matelas qui était déjà déplié à même le sol. Pour terminer, Jimin le recouvrit avec la couette avant de repartir dans la pièce principale, refermant la porte derrière lui en laissant une petite ouverture pour pouvoir le surveiller de loin.


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Chapitre 14 -**

Jimin examinait le visage de chacun de ses huit élèves qui avaient fait quatre heures de bus pour le retrouver. Ils avaient troqué leurs uniformes pour leurs vêtements de tous les jours pourtant ils avaient bien l'air de lycéens en plein voyage scolaire à la campagne. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune professeur ressentit une chaleur s'emparer de son cœur. Même la présence de certains qui avaient été les premiers à le chahuter quotidiennement le touchait. Il fixait Bonhwa avec interrogation, et le jeune homme tourna le regard de l'autre côté de la pièce, rougissant de honte. A-Ran et Myung Hee lui souriaient chaleureusement, oubliant un instant l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jungkook. Ils n'avaient pas bronché, comme s'ils avaient retenu leurs souffles jusqu'à la fin. Ils ne s'étaient levés qu'une fois que leur ami épuisé fut installé dans la chambre d'à côté.

— A nous alors. Pour quoi êtes-vous réellement là ?

— Pour vous ramener à Séoul, évidemment, répondit A-Ran.

— Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute que ce soit possible, soupira-t-il en s'installant à la table, las.

— Rien n'est moins sûr, insista la vice-présidente des élèves en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Elle sortit de son sac un bloc-notes épais.

— Vous n'êtes pas reconnu responsable de la diffusion de la vidéo. La seule chose qui peut vous être reproché c'est une relation avec un élève majeur. Le fait qu'il y ait eu un cas similaire avant vous permet de faire appel de cette décision.

Jimin cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel langage dans la bouche d'une jeune fille en dernière année de lycée. Elle parcourait divers notes écrites de ses mains, surlignées, des extraits d'articles de loi.

— Sam Dohoon a eu une relation avec une élève mineure il y a deux ans. Il n'a pas été renvoyé et a même bénéficié du soutien de la hiérarchie. S'il n'enseigne plus au lycée, c'est qu'il a changé d'établissement par crainte des représailles de la part de la classe, reprit-elle avec un sérieux inébranlable. J'appelle ça un précédent. Ils ne peuvent pas vous renvoyer pour cette raison. Vous n'avez rien fait d'illégal, votre faute est mineure comparée à la sienne. Vous devez donc subir le même traitement de faveur. La seule raison pour laquelle ils vont mis à la porte, soyons clair, c'est que vous couchiez avec un garçon. Cela passe mal encore dans la société coréenne.

— Si c'est pour cette raison, même si théoriquement ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire, personne ne viendra le leur reprocher, répondit tristement Jimin.

— Je ne suis pas venue ici avec une promesse lancée dans le vent. Nous sommes passés voir le proviseur d'abord, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Et il a bien entendu mes arguments. On a conclu un marché. Vous n'avez pas assisté aux discussions qui ont mené à votre renvoi, ils sont en faute, car vous aviez le droit de vous défendre. Il a accepté de mettre en place un conseil avec des représentants des professeurs, des parents d'élèves et des élèves, moi incluse, des membres de l'administration et vous-même. Et je vais vous défendre.

Même si ce qu'elle disait se tenait, Jimin n'en revenait pas. Il pensait avoir réellement perdu toute chance d'enseigner un jour avec un tel scandale. A-Ran insista sur le fait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas un tel conseil si c'était pour refuser qu'il reprenne sa place aussi catégoriquement. En d'autres termes, Jimin avait toutes ses chances de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

— Si nous leur promettons de ne plus faire de vague jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte le lycée en échange de vous avoir comme professeur, ils ne peuvent pas non plus refuser. Ils seraient bien contents de ne plus avoir de problèmes avec une classe, conclut-elle.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Dites que vous êtes d'accord, fit Myung Hee. Toute la classe veut vous voir revenir.

— Toute ? répéta Jimin, sceptique.

— Hyeji devra s'y faire, intervint Bonhwa. Elle finira par comprendre ses erreurs. En parlant de ça… je vous présente mes excuses, professeur.

Il paraissait réellement sincère et il s'inclina solennellement. Minki et Jaesung firent de même. Jimin n'hésita pas une seconde avant de leur accorder son pardon, leur présence chez lui était preuve de bonne foi. Il se trouva d'autant plus injuste avec Jungkook à qui il n'avait pas entièrement pardonné. La faute était plus grave de la part de quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je reviendrai à Séoul avec vous.

Il y eut des cris de joie, partagés entre Myung Hee, Boyung, Il-Kwon et Man-Shik, mais ils se turent bien vite, se rappelant que Jungkook dormait juste à côté.

— Et aussi, reprit A-Ran d'une voix plus hésitante. Votre projet de livre sur Byeol…

— Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée, rassura Jimin.

Il se leva, récupéra un dossier dans un tiroir, et l'emmena sur la table. Il avait toutes ses notes et esquisses de son travail sur les témoignages qui racontaient la vie de la jeune fille. Bonhwa le regarda fixement.

— Vous ne l'avez pas abandonnée ? répéta-t-il.

— Non, sourit Jimin. J'ai fait une promesse, et elle mérite d'être réhabilitée.

— Merci, dit le jeune homme en toute simplicité, les yeux brillants.

Il sortit son portefeuille et lui donna un portrait de Byeol. Enfin, Jimin pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Même dans son dossier scolaire ils avaient retiré sa photo. Le sourire lumineux et les yeux pétillants, la joie de vivre de la jeune fille était figée sur cette photographie aux coins abimés.

— Je peux l'utiliser ?

— Oui, gardez-la, répondit Bonhwa.

Cela devait lui coûter beaucoup de laisser une photo qu'il avait gardée sur lui depuis tout ce temps. C'était une façon de dire à Jimin qu'il soutenait complètement son projet et qu'il voulait participer. Ils passèrent des heures dessus tous ensemble, assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, à évoquer des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu avec Byeol. Tous avaient eu une relation différente avec elle, de près ou de loin. Ils firent également la liste des personnes qu'il fallait rencontrer pour leur parler du livre, recoupant celle que Jungkook lui avait préparé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils évoquèrent longuement les parents de Byeol, retirés à la campagne, et Jimin comptait bien aller les voir. Ils devaient être au courant de l'existence de ce projet et surtout être d'accord pour le laisser exister. Le soleil se coucha, ils dînèrent ensemble dans cette ambiance animée, riche en discussions, en anecdotes joyeuses et émouvantes. Tous y prenaient part et Jimin notait consciencieusement ce qu'il entendait.

De temps en temps, il se levait de table pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans la chambre. Il s'agenouillait auprès de Jungkook, profondément endormi, et lui touchait le front pour l'examiner, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade. A son grand soulagement, il n'était ni moite, ni trop chaud. L'expression de son visage était neutre : il dormait, tout simplement. Il reprenait des forces.

— Il tient beaucoup à vous, lui dit Myung Hee à l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'il se tenait accroupi près du garçon.

Jimin leva les yeux vers elle. Elle paraissait inquiète pour son ami.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Serez-vous capable de lui pardonner ? Nous avons tous tellement fait d'erreurs, il le sait.

— Tu n'as pas à parler en son nom, j'ai très bien entendu ce qu'il a voulu me dire, répondit rapidement le professeur en se levant.

Il s'apprêta à sortir, et, sentant qu'il s'était montré un peu trop sec envers elle, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Les choses viendront en leur temps. Je ne peux pas effacer d'un claquement de doigts la blessure que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là.

Il comprenait qu'elle se sentait triste pour Jungkook, qu'elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de tout guérir. Jimin lui en remerciait, mais ces enfants devaient apprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout avoir tout de suite.

 **xXx**

Le chant d'un coq tira Jungkook de son sommeil. Il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre où il était et tenta de faire remonter dans son esprit ses derniers souvenirs. Il se vit avec Jimin autour d'une table, discutant à cœurs ouverts. Il avait du fondre dans ses bras et il se cacha le visage sous le coup de l'embarras. Toute sensation de fatigue avait disparu, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Son cœur était plus apaisé aussi, il avait enfin pu faire comprendre à Jimin ce qu'il ressentait, le reste ne lui appartenait plus. Il l'avait accepté dès lors qu'il était monté dans ce bus pour le retrouver. Il sortit du futon et s'étira de tout son long avant de quitter la chambre. La pièce principale était vide mais beaucoup d'indices laissaient à penser que ses camarades y avaient dormi. Le soleil était à son zénith, il pouvait le voir aisément par les fenêtres. Une silhouette s'affairait dans la cuisine, une femme de dos, aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle mit quelques minutes pour remarquer la présence.

— Tu dois être Jungkook, affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Oui madame murmura-t-il timidement.

— Appelle-moi grand-mère. Assis-toi là.

Elle lui montra la table qu'elle avait dressé rien que pour lui.

— Jiminie m'a dit de te laisser dormir autant de temps qu'il te faudrait. Et qu'à ton réveil tu devrais beaucoup manger.

Jungkook lui obéit sans rien ajouter. Il regardait avec envie le bol rempli de riz qui l'attendait, avec une soupe de poulet qui sentait bon. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, jeune homme ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tout ça est pour toi.

— Où sont les autres ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Ils aident à la rizière. Des bras supplémentaires ne font pas de mal ! Mange voyons.

Le lycéen ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps : il criait famine, et à raison. Il ne se souvenait plus de son dernier repas consistant. Il venait à peine d'avoir fini qu'il entendit des exclamations joyeuses s'approcher de la maison. Il aperçut furtivement ses amis avant qu'ils n'entrent et les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Myung Hee prit Jungkook dans ses bras, rassurée de le voir debout, souriant, comme avant. La grand-mère de Jimin appela tout le monde à se mettre autour de la table pour manger. Entre les salutations de ses camarades, Jungkook échangea un regard avec Jimin qui lui souriait à l'écart. Il fit également plus ample connaissance avec le cousin qui l'accueillit chaleureusement avec un accent prononcé.

— Alors c'est toi Jeon Jungkook ! Je comprends mieux.

Il lança un regard complice à son cousin qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. La discussion prit fin et ils purent apprécier un déjeuner bien mérité. La grand-mère resservit même Jungkook en même temps que les autres. A-Ran fit le point avec lui de ce qui avait été fait pendant qu'il dormait. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé dans la construction du livre. Jimin ne fit aucun commentaire, il laissa les lycéens parler de son projet avec enthousiasme. Il avait commencé à rédiger l'introduction.

 _La jeune fille qui a sauté du toit._

 _Ceci est l'histoire d'une jeune fille comme les autres. Avec des rêves, un avenir, des amis, une famille, ses joies et ses peines. Cette jeune fille n'est plus de ce monde, et ceux qui l'aimaient ont des choses à vous dire._

Jungkook regarda son professeur, mettant de côté toutes les émotions fortes qui l'avaient submergé la veille.

— Et tu te sens prêt à retranscrire tout ça ?

— Je l'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je le suis encore.

— Et le marché que t'a proposé A-Ran concernant le lycée ?

— Je rentre avec vous, répondit Jimin avec détermination. Vous avez tellement fait pour me donner une chance revenir, je veux croire que ma carrière n'est pas morte.

— Tu serais mieux à Busan, interrompit la grand-mère, sceptique.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne veux pas que je quitte à nouveau la région, sourit le jeune professeur.

— Et ça veut dire qu'on rentre tous ensemble ? reprit Jungkook avec espoir.

— Bien sûr.

Ils terminèrent la récolte du jour avant de préparer leurs affaires pour prendre le bus. Jimin se montrait plus souriant, enthousiaste, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules, à l'image de Jungkook qui était heureux de le voir retrouver espoir en son avenir professionnel. Il savait combien il y tenait et combien il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait au moins lui rendre cela. Pour le reste, cela ne dépendait que d'eux deux.

Jimin prépara ses affaires pour partir. Il n'était pas venu très chargé, le plus gros de ce qu'il possédait était resté dans un dépôt à Séoul. En se tenant devant la maison de sa grand-mère, avec son sac à dos rempli, et neuf lycéens alignés devant lui avec leurs maigres bagages, il se sentait réellement comme un professeur en excursion scolaire dans la campagne. Il-Kwon était en tête de fil des garçons les plus motivés, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'excitant. Man-Shik était le plus bruyant, et aider à la rizière n'avait pas réussi à les épuiser. Bonhwa, Minki et Jaesung avaient fait le plus gros du boulot par ailleurs. Ils avaient préparé leur voyage pour le retour et comptaient s'arrêter rendre visite aux parents de Byeol qui habitaient en pleine campagne à une centaine de kilomètres de Séoul. Après avoir dit au-revoir à la grand-mère de Jimin et au cousin, ils prirent le chemin en direction de la grande route, là où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus. Le trajet sembla plus court qu'à l'aller où l'appréhension les avait assaillis. Les lycéens discutaient même joyeusement tandis qu'ils marchaient, saluant les quelques fermiers qu'ils croisaient. Arrivés à l'arrêt, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant le prochain passage du bus qui reliait Busan à Séoul. Jimin se chargea de réunir l'argent pour les tickets, prenant naturellement la responsabilité du voyage avec ses élèves même s'il n'était pas encore officiellement redevenu leur professeur principal. Et les jeunes gens prenaient plaisir à lui laisser ce rôle puisqu'ils le considéraient en tant que tel. Bonhwa et Jaesung se permettaient même quelques boutades, eux qui faisaient pourtant partie des élèves les plus violents à son égard.

Les lycéens s'installèrent au fond du bus, les sportifs sur la banquette, Boyung à côté de son petit-ami, A-Ran et Myung Hee se mirent ensemble juste devant eux, et Man-Shik et Il-Kwon s'installèrent devant elles. Jungkook était tout seul sur les sièges d'à-côté. Jimin les rejoignit après avoir payé le chauffeur et regarda les nombreuses places vides. Jungkook se força à ne lui prêter aucune attention malgré son envie dévorante de ne plus jamais le quitter des yeux. Il se sentit tout de même s'approcher, fixant un point sur l'horizon qui commençait à défiler comme le véhicule avait repris sa route. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de sièges de libres autour d'eux, le bus n'était pas rempli. Il aurait pu se mettre devant lui, ou sur l'autre rangée, mais Jimin choisit de s'installer juste à côté de lui. Jungkook sentit son cœur chavirer mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas lui prendre la main. La fatigue le rattrapa bien vite, et le silence accentuait les légères secousses de la mécanique du moteur, berçant petit à petit Jungkook qui s'endormit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

 **xXx**

Jimin remarqua la tête de Jungkook qui ballottait au gré de la route. Instinctivement, il mit fin à cette danse interminable du cou en le faisant reposer contre son épaule. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la pointe d'une mèche de ses cheveux et il le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes. Il avait dit qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de revenir vers lui, de lui pardonner, mais lui-même avait du mal à se refreiner. Malgré les blessures, il lui avait tant manqué, il lui semblait que leur séparation avait duré une éternité alors que cela faisait quelques jours seulement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense, que ce soit dans la passion, dans les sentiments, dans le plaisir, comme dans la douleur et le manque. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil à son tour, la joue posée contre la tête de Jungkook.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Jimin finit par se réveiller. Les aléas de la route avaient légèrement modifié leur position. Jungkook avait glissé vers la fenêtre et Jimin s'était retrouvé allongé contre lui. Le lycéen avait dû ouvrir les yeux juste avant lui, car il le regardait en silence. Ils échangèrent un regard sans rien dire, et Jimin lui frôla la joue du bout des doigts. Il fit remonter sa main contre sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jungkook parut surpris mais il le laissa faire. Il pouvait ressentir toute l'émotion qui le bouleversait, son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite, ses gestes hésitants. Lorsqu'il se décida à lâcher ses lèvres, il eut la force de lui dire ce qui le tourmentait réellement.

— Ce n'est pas tant la diffusion de la vidéo que son existence qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours eu certaines craintes sur tes motivations au départ et je voulais croire que tu étais sincère. Elle a été la preuve que mes doutes étaient fondés et que je t'ai donné mon cœur trop tôt.

— Je sais que l'intention de départ était mauvaise, mais…

— J'ai compris, Jungkook, sourit Jimin en lui caressant la joue. Laisse-moi juste du temps. J'ai envie de tout te pardonner maintenant, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. J'ai envie de te redire ces mots, je les pense encore, mais pas maintenant.

— Je comprends.

Il lui semblait difficile de parler, et Jimin voulait faire de son mieux pour le rassurer.

— Malgré mon accueil froid, voire réfractaire au premier abord, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu me chercher. Merci.

Jungkook lui répondit par un sourire et Jimin se leva pour s'installer ailleurs. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à la première étape de leur fin du voyage. Seul le professeur, accompagné de Bonhwa, Jungkook et A-Ran descendraient à cet arrêt, celui qui était au plus proche du village où vivaient les parents de Byeol. Bonhwa connaissait l'adresse et les guiderait, tandis que les autres rentreraient à Séoul en premier.

Les quatre voyageurs profitèrent de l'hospitalité d'un riverain qui passait par là avec sa camionnette. Ils lui indiquèrent l'adresse et il les conduisit jusqu'à une maison isolée quelques kilomètres plus loin. Bonhwa avait l'air hésitant mais ce fut lui qui mena le petit groupe jusqu'à la porte étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait le plus connu Byeol et sa famille. Un couple d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte, un air méfiant dans leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent les lycéens. Ils accueillirent Bonhwa chaleureusement.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, fit la mère de Byeol avec un léger sourire.

— Entrez donc, ajouta le père.

— Hyeji n'est pas avec vous ?

— Elle est restée à Séoul, répondit Bonhwa avec timidité. Nous sommes venus avec notre nouveau professeur principal.

Jimin s'inclina respectueusement devant la famille Lee qui avaient l'air de gens très gentil au premier abord et qui s'interrogeaient sur leur présence dans un village perdu. Jungkook fit les présentations de manière plus formelles avant qu'ils ne s'installent au salon, et A-Ran leur expliqua les raisons de leur visite.

— Nous voulons rétablir la vérité sur Byeol, dit-elle. Et le professeur a émis l'idée d'écrire un livre sur elle, avec nos témoignages, et les vôtres si vous le voulez.

Jimin leur montra les ébauches de son travail. Les parents se regardèrent avec scepticisme, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à une telle nouvelle. A l'évocation de leur fille, Jimin pouvait apercevoir leur profonde tristesse. Tout comme les élèves de sa classe de troisième année, eux également avaient toujours ce sentiment d'injustice qui entourait la disparition de leur enfant qui ne serait jamais résolu.

Ils attendirent avec une légère appréhension le temps qu'ils terminent de parcourir les notes. La mère commença à pleurer.

— C'est un projet qui nous tient à cœur, expliqua Jimin, mais si vous vous y opposez, nous ne continuerons pas.

— Nous y opposer ? répéta le père d'une voix émue. Je retrouve notre fille dans tout ce que je lis ici. Bien sûr que nous approuvons votre projet.

— Est-ce qu'on pourra nous aussi participer ? demanda timidement la mère.

— Bien sûr, répondit Jimin.

Elle se leva et prit quelques cadres qui ornaient une étagère. Elle rapporta quelques photographies de Byeol à différentes étapes de sa vie, certaines même montraient Bonhwa et Hyeji encore enfants. Ils discutèrent encore pendant des heures, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Séoul. Ils avaient bien le temps de reprendre le livre plus tard, car il leur restait quelque chose à terminer avant toute chose. Ils avaient un autre rendez-vous le lendemain, au lycée, une réunion qu'il ne fallait pas louper, et A-Ran avait la certitude de réussir.


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Chapitre 15 -**

Jimin regardait avec appréhension la façade du lycée. Il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois où il s'était tenu à ce même endroit, portant le même costume noir, avec la même cravate, quelques jours plus tôt. Il se souvenait surtout de son désarroi, de sa douleur, et il avait pensé alors avoir touché le fond. La sensation de se noyer de l'intérieur n'était pas si ancienne, même si son séjour dans la campagne lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Même s'il se sentait mieux et qu'on lui avait accordé une chance de se défendre, il n'était pas totalement à l'aise. Quelqu'un arriva à sa gauche. C'était A-Ran qui lui souriait avec détermination : elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Jungkook fit son apparition à son tour, les mains dans les poches, la silhouette élancée mise en valeur par les faibles rayons matinaux, les piercings scintillants, apparaissant furtivement au gré de ses cheveux qui voletaient au vent d'automne. Jimin était heureux de le savoir près de lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire ouvertement. Son cœur lui avait déjà pardonné ses erreurs et il commençait de nouveau à croire que quelque chose était possible une fois que tout ceci se calmerait.

Les deux lycéens étaient présents à ses côtés en tant que représentants des élèves et présidents et vice-présidente de la classe de troisièmes années à la charge de Jimin. Ils montèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la salle de réunion qui accueillait cette assemblée exceptionnelle ce matin-là. Les tables sombres étaient regroupées en rectangle. Le proviseur et son adjoint étaient déjà installés à leur place, dominants tous les autres. Jimin s'assit sur les tables qui leur faisaient face, A-Ran à sa gauche et Jungkook à sa droite. Ils avaient l'air bien solennels tous les deux, ce qui ne ressemblait pas au fauteur de troubles repenti. Sur les tables disposées à gauche, il y avait les représentants des professeurs, et Jimin fut soulagé de voir que c'était Im Jieun qui avait été choisie pour prendre la parole sur son cas, une de ses rares collègues à avoir été de son côté, ainsi que celle qui avait accepté de participer à l'écriture de son livre avant que le scandale n'éclate. Ceux qu'il fallait convaincre étaient non seulement le proviseur, mais également les parents d'élèves, installés sur les tables de droite, qui ne connaissaient de l'histoire que les gros titres de la presse.

— Puisque tout le monde est présent, dit enfin le proviseur, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'ai accepté de tenir cette assemblée pour donner une chance au professeur Park Jimin de s'expliquer devant les représentants des parents d'élèves et voir si ce qu'il a à nous dire me convaincra ou non de le reprendre dans mon établissement. C'est une demande de ses élèves et je l'accorde volontiers.

— Je vous en remercie, monsieur le proviseur, répondit A-Ran avec un sourire un peu trop mielleux.

— Je rappelle les faits : le professeur Park Jimin a commis une faute déontologique en ayant eu des rapports intimes avec un élève, et le plus dommageable c'est l'existence d'une vidéo sur leurs ébats qui a été diffusée dans tout le lycée. Nous devons comprendre la colère des parents suite à cet événement fâcheux.

— Un événement fâcheux c'est peu dire, fit la lycéenne en se levant. Puisque vous avez rappelé la raison du renvoi du professeur Park Jimin, je suis celle qui va le défendre devant cette assemblée.

— Allons, nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal jeune fille, rit le proviseur.

— Ah vraiment ? reprit-elle.

Son sourire avait disparu cette fois.

— Vous l'avez jugé et condamné, pour moi c'est tout comme.

Jimin la regarda étrangement. Elle comptait vraiment prendre la place d'un avocat, parlant à sa place, répétant les mêmes arguments qu'elle avait formulés lorsqu'ils étaient chez sa grand-mère pour le convaincre de revenir à Séoul.

— Avant d'évoquer sa relation avec l'élève Jeon Jungkook, ici présent, et de la diffusion de la vidéo, nous allons rappeler un autre fait presque similaire et pourtant bien différent qui s'est déroulé deux ans plus tôt.

A l'évocation de son nom, Jungkook tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. S'il savait ce qu'A-Ran avait l'intention de faire depuis le début, cela le surprenait un peu qu'elle le nomme en tant qu'amant de Jimin devant les trois parents d'élèves. Jimin savait qu'il se sentait encore honteux de l'existence de cette vidéo. A-Ran ne le remarqua pas et rappela calmement la relation entre un professeur estimé, Sam Dohoon, et une élève de première année encore mineure : Lee Byeol. Elle rappela comment les adultes avaient soutenu de manière indéfectible leur collègue tout en abandonnant une jeune fille naïve. Elle n'hésita pas non plus à accuser la hiérarchie d'avoir laissé les calomnies se propager dans tout le lycée, dans le quartier, dans les journaux à scandale. Jimin sentait qu'elle avait dû se fermer pour évoquer le suicide de sa camarade et des mensonges qui avaient continué à circulé.

— Vous serez d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Sam Dohoon a fait quelque chose d'illégal : avoir des relations sexuelles avec une de ses élèves encore mineure. Et vous, monsieur le proviseur, l'avez soutenu dans cette épreuve. La différence avec Park Jimin, c'était que Jungkook était majeur, vous ne pouvez donc pas le punir plus sévèrement, ou il peut vous accuser de discrimination basée sur son orientation sexuelle.

— Et la vidéo…

— Le professeur Park Jimin ne peut être tenu pour responsable de la diffusion de cette vidéo, intervint Jungkook en se levant. Je vous ai affirmé, et je l'ai dit également à la police, que je suis celui qui a filmé à l'insu du professeur.

— Nous nous sommes concertés entre collègues, dit également Im Jieun. Il est évident que si Sam Dohoon a pu bénéficier du soutien de la hiérarchie alors que ses actes ont mené une jeune fille à la mort, nous devons également soutenir Park Jimin dont la faute est moindre.

— Il est inutile de revenir sur une histoire qui s'est déroulée il y a deux ans, répliqua le proviseur.

— Et pourtant elle est à la base de tout, coupa A-Ran. Nous avons passé un accord, monsieur le proviseur, il me semble, avant que je n'aille chercher le professeur Park.

— L'accord était que je reprenne Park Jimin en tant que professeur principal de la classe C de troisièmes années, en effet, répondit-il avec une contenance de façade. A deux conditions.

Jimin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait plus s'il assistait à son procès ou à un règlement de compte entre la classe qui avait subi une perte deux ans avant son arrivée et ceux qui étaient à la tête de l'établissement.

— La première condition, fit A-Ran. C'est la promesse que, dorénavant, le terrorisme scolaire orchestré par la classe à l'encontre des professeurs prend fin sur le champ.

Jungkook ne put retenir un tic nerveux qui anima sa mâchoire. Le pacte existait pour une raison et cela lui faisait mal aux entrailles de céder au proviseur. Cela ressemblait à un abandon envers Byeol, mais il faisait cela pour Jimin et il savait que justice allait être rendue à travers son livre.

— Et la seconde ? continua le proviseur, presque sur un ton de victoire.

— Que je change d'établissement, dit Jungkook avec détachement.

Jimin se retourna vers lui, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Je ne peux pas accepter de vous garder tous les deux dans ce lycée, expliqua le proviseur. Cette assemblée avait pour but de réunir les représentants des diverses personnes qui participent à la vie du lycée afin de les mettre au courant de la situation. Puisque je reprends Park Jimin, nous devons nous séparer de celui qui est l'instigateur du terrorisme scolaire que cet établissement subit depuis deux ans, et qui a également diffusé la vidéo pornographique. Il n'est pas renvoyé, mais transféré.

— Tu le savais ? demanda Jimin à Jungkook qui ne paraissait pas surpris et qui semblait accepter cette condition sans sourciller.

— C'était le deal pour que tu reviennes, répondit-il.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un procès n'avait été qu'une mise en scène pour montrer aux parents d'élèves pourquoi ils le reprenaient en tant que professeur, l'accord avait été passé avant même que ses élèves ne viennent le chercher. Depuis le début A-Ran et Jungkook savaient que Jimin était réintégré dans le corps enseignant. Depuis le début ils savaient que Jungkook allait changer de lycée suite à cela. Jimin n'avait rien eu à faire, rien eu à dire. Le plan de la jeune fille s'était déroulé à merveilles, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait été si sûre d'avoir gain de cause. Pour eux, c'était une victoire, et Jimin était heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa classe, son métier, son rêve. C'était une victoire pour tout le monde, mais cela avait un arrière-goût amer. Jungkook n'osait même plus le regarder.

 **xXx**

Avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte que cette assemblée illusoire avait pris fin, Jimin, A-Ran et Jungkook étaient redescendus jusqu'à la salle de classe où les attendaient tous leurs camarades qui les accueillirent avec des éclats de joie. Ils savaient eux aussi évidemment que Jimin avait récupéré sa place. Jungkook participait à cette liesse mais il remarquait que le jeune professeur était encore marqué par la nouvelle de son transfert. Certains d'entre eux manifestaient également leur choc face à cette nouvelle : après tout, Jungkook était leur président de classe.

— Allons, allons, leur disait-il avec le sourire. Ce n'est pas si grave, et si c'est un sacrifice à faire, je le fais volontiers. Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, nous pouvons toujours nous voir. Le lycée est bientôt terminé pour nous de toute façon.

La classe resta en fête malgré cela. Ils se prenaient dans les bras, se tapaient dans les mains, saluaient Jimin avec respect. Myung Hee et Il-Kwon étaient les plus émus de le voir revenir vraiment. Tous acceptaient de redevenir des élèves sages et assidus, même Bonhwa et sa bande. Cependant, Hyeji n'était pas présente pour dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Jungkook laissa Jimin venir vers lui, il le voyait bien qui cherchait son regard au milieu de ceux de ses camarades, et pendant que les autres riaient entre eux, ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre avec émotion.

— Tu as accepté tout ça malgré ce qu'ils ont fait ? lui dit Jimin sur un ton désolé.

— Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour réparer un peu ce que j'ai fait, répondit le lycéen avec un sourire.

— Tu as oublié le fait que tu n'es pas celui qui a diffusé la vidéo…

— Hyeji a suffisamment de soucis, soupira-t-il tristement. On règlera ça entre nous sans que les adultes ne s'en mêlent. Ils lui ont fait assez de mal, ils ne la comprennent pas.

Jimin ne dit plus rien. Les yeux brillants, il prit le visage de Jungkook entre ses mains. Front contre front, ils se regardèrent longuement, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle qui les séparait du monde terrestre. Ils n'entendaient plus les autres autour d'eux. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait encore des gens pour ce souvenir que ce professeur avait couché avec un élève, mais il était également possible que les murmures finissent par disparaître progressivement. Jimin ne s'en souciait plus, il pouvait encore travailler, il pouvait encore voir Jungkook en-dehors du lycée. Il n'était plus son élève.

— Tu t'occuperas bien des autres en mon absence ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, sourit Jimin.

Un vacarme soudain les sortit de leur monde à part. Man-Shik avait ouvert la porte dans la panique, le visage blême.

— Hyeji… fit-il le souffle coupé. Hyeji est sur le toit !

 **xXx**

Un silence glacial s'empara de la classe entière. Tout le monde s'était immobilisé, tourné vers Man-Shik avec effroi. Ils avaient déjà vécu une telle situation.

— Sur le toit ? dit enfin Bonhwa d'une petite voix. Que veux-tu dire ? Là où on se réunit habituellement…

— Sur le muret, elle va sauter, reprit Man-Shik la voix tremblante.

Bonhwa allait se précipiter dans le couloir, Jungkook prêt à le suivre, mais Jimin réagit avant eux.

— Surtout restez ici ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte en sentant leur panique.

Il posa la main sur le bras de Bonhwa pour le rassurer.

— Promettez-moi de ne pas bouger, de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre. Faites-moi confiance, je vais à sa rencontre.

Il regarda chacun d'entre eux. A-Ran avait dû s'asseoir, sa main serrant fermement celle de Myung Hee. Jungkook se retenait de sortir en courant et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Jimin sentait qu'il hésitait à lui faire confiance. Le jeune professeur savait parfaitement dans quel état ils pouvaient tous être à cet instant. La situation était délicate. Il ne tarda pas à gravir les escaliers le plus rapidement possible pour se rendre sur le toit. Il vit le proviseur et son adjoint tenter de raisonner la jeune fille en vain. Hyeji était montée sur le muret, la tête penchée en avant, comme si elle regardait le sol en contrebas. Jimin s'avança vers eux lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il put apercevoir le visage de la jeune fille. Bouleversée, elle était insensible aux supplications du proviseur. Ses paroles vides ne la touchaient pas. Elle se rendit compte enfin de la présence de Jimin et enfin elle s'anima. Elle pointa du doigt le proviseur sans le regarder.

— Faites-le reculer ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux humides.

Jimin leur fit signe de partir et les deux hommes n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

— Il n'y a plus que moi, Hyeji, dit-il tout doucement.

— Je voulais voir ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avant de… expliqua-t-elle la voix brisée en regardant de nouveau le sol, comme hypnotisée.

— Tu as vu maintenant, descends, répondit Jimin, toujours de sa voix douce, en tendant la main vers elle.

— Je suis désolée… reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes. Pour l'escalier, la vidéo, je suis tellement désolée.

Jimin ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Il pouvait sentir combien elle était meurtrie de l'intérieur. Avait-elle jamais pu dire à qui que ce soit tout le mal-être qui la rongeait depuis deux ans ?

— Regarde je suis là, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas été blessé, je suis revenu. Je suis monté pour toi. Rien n'est irrémédiable dans ce que tu as fait. Mais si tu sautes, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

— Il n'y a rien qui m'attend dans cette vie, fit-elle catégorique en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

— Tu te trompes, il y a tes parents, tes camarades, ceux qui t'aiment.

— Ils me détestent, corrigea-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus douloureuse.

— C'est faux. Ils attendent de te retrouver, ils s'inquiètent. Hyeji, tu ne peux pas leur faire subir ça à nouveau. Tu sais mieux que quiconque combien ils ont souffert. Donne-moi la main. Les choses vont s'arranger, continua Jimin en se rapprochant un peu plus, tendant un peu plus la main vers elle.

— Personne ne va payer pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle est morte et rien ne la ramènera. Ils l'ont tuée. Ils l'ont salie alors qu'elle était meilleure que nous tous ! Ils l'auraient poussée ce serait pareil ! Et ils font comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

— Oui c'est injuste ! s'écria le jeune professeur dont les yeux commençaient à se noyer devant une telle détresse. On vous a laissé dans cette douleur, livrés à vous-même, personne ne vous a aidé, personne ne vous a regardé, personne n'a entendu vos cris de détresse. Ce que vous avez vécu, rien ne parviendra à le guérir complètement. Mais je peux te promettre Hyeji que ça ira mieux petit à petit. Et personne ne l'oubliera plus jamais.

— Elle a préféré donner son cœur à une ordure qui l'a détruite… alors que je l'aimais tellement. Elle était tout pour moi.

— Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sautes, répondit Jimin, qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes cette fois.

— Elle n'est plus là pour le dire.

— C'est vrai, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Hyeji, prends ma main.

Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, il comprit qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre. Fébrilement, elle lui prit la main et Jimin n'hésita pas à la ramener rapidement vers lui pour la faire descendre de ce muret, la mettre hors de danger. Elle s'effondra aussitôt dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues, criant toute sa douleur en serrant entre ses doigts les plis du costume du professeur.

— Je l'aimais tellement… je suis désolée… je suis désolée… répétait-elle en boucle.

Jimin ne répondait rien, se contentant de la tenir contre lui, le cœur brisé. Il comprenait désormais toute l'étendue de la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, alors il retira sa veste pour la passer sur ses épaules frêles. Elle ne lui avait montré que sa colère jusqu'ici, mais comme pour Bonhwa, comme pour Jungkook, cela cachait une blessure immense qu'aucun adulte n'avait su panser. Elle le laissa la conduire à l'intérieur et les seuls mots qu'elle put lui dire étaient lui répéter combien elle était désolée. Jimin la tenait par les épaules, elle tremblait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tomber à tout moment. Elle aussi avait besoin d'aide, d'un véritable soutien, peut-être plus que tous les autres. Il l'amena en silence jusqu'à la salle de classe, tout en la protégeant du regard des autres lycéens de sa veste. Comme s'ils avaient guetté leur arrivée avec impatience et effroi, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser les camarades de Hyeji sortir précipitamment. Bonhwa courut presque vers eux, à la fois désemparé et soulagé de voir son amie saine et sauve. Elle le regarda avec honte avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Sans rien dire, il la serra contre lui. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il jeta un regard rempli de gratitude à Jimin. Le jeune professeur assista à une scène qu'il avait rarement vue au lycée. Toute la classe se soutenait en silence. A-Ran fut même l'une des premières à poser la main sur l'épaule de Hyeji pour lui montrer son appui.

Jimin demanda à Jungkook et Bonhwa de l'accompagner pour ramener Hyeji chez elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle se repose plutôt que de rester au lycée pour le reste de la journée après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. Il prit la responsabilité de contacter ses parents, et tandis que ses camarades la montèrent dans sa chambre, Jimin discutait au salon avec eux. Comme il s'en était douté, les parents ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'état de détresse de leur fille. Jimin leur conseilla alors la démarche à suivre : Hyeji avait besoin d'aide pour se remettre de son deuil. Lorsqu'elle se sentirait plus disposée à l'écouter, il lui parlerait du livre qu'il était en train d'écrire à la mémoire de Byeol. Elle devrait également accepter d'être suivie par un professionnel, d'être aidée par ses amis en retirant tout esprit de vengeance. Les autres l'avaient accepté, et elle devrait comprendre que c'était la meilleure solution pour s'en sortir.

 **xXx**

On était dimanche matin. Jungkook avait laissé quelques jours à Jimin pour qu'il s'installe tranquillement à Séoul et qu'il prenne une décision sans qu'il ne soit troublé par sa présence. Il avait été lui-même bien occupé à s'habituer à son nouvel établissement. De son côté, il devait, en compagnie de Bonhwa, prendre soin de Hyeji qui n'était pas sortie de chez elle. La colère n'avait pas disparu mais la blessure s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment. Elle ne pleurait plus mais n'avait plus envie de rien. Bonhwa et lui décidèrent de la faire sortir et elle les laissa faire sans protester. Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville et elle ne vit rien, regardant le sol d'un air absent. Elle n'eut une réaction que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un petit bois aux arbres fins et épars. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt d'arbres consacrés à la mémoire des défunts. Beaucoup avaient une petite plaque en bois reliée autour du tronc avec le nom de la personne dont les cendres avaient été dispersées à leurs pieds. Elle sut dès cet instant où ses amis l'emmenaient. Elle n'y était plus allée depuis deux ans, et cela la ranima un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de l'arbre qui avait le nom de Lee Byeol sur sa plaque. Elle n'avait plus besoin de Bonhwa pour marcher, elle avança toute seule jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant le tronc. Elle leva une main tremblante qu'elle posa sur l'écorce.

— Tu me manques tellement. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi, dit-elle de sa voix brisée.

Jungkook regarda l'arbre de bas en haut et ses pensées se tournèrent exclusivement vers Byeol. Il se sentait plus stupide que jamais, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les véritables sentiments de Hyeji pour Byeol. Il se doutait que Bonhwa le savait mais n'en avait jamais parlé, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait soutenue jusque dans leurs actes les plus violents. Jungkook ne s'imaginait pas perdre la personne qu'il aimait de tout son être, c'était trop douloureux.

— Je donnerais tout pour la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle leur parlait à eux cette fois, signe qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Bonhwa toucha à son tour le tronc avec émotion.

— Moi aussi, dit-il simplement.

 **xXx**

Jimin avait trouvé un nouvel appartement à quelques stations de métro du lycée. Il n'était pas loin de l'immeuble où il vivait avant, cependant il n'avait même pas voulu voir s'ils avaient déjà trouvé un nouveau locataire. En réalité il ne voulait pas revenir exactement à sa vie d'avant le scandale, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il avait récupéré ses affaires mis en dépôt mais il n'avait toujours pas de meubles. Le salon de son appartement était rempli de cartons, la chambre également. Adossé contre le mur, il ne savait pas comment il allait s'organiser pour tout ranger dans des étagères inexistantes. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le regarda avec hésitation. Il le tournait et le retournait entre ses doigts. Il avait envie d'appeler Jungkook, lui demander de venir. Ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver rien que tous les deux, même à Busan. Il commença à composer un message, c'était plus facile que de passer un appel. Cela restait un geste d'ouverture de sa part. Il dut le réécrire au moins cinq fois avant de trouver une formulation qui lui convenait. Il lui demandait de venir voir son nouveau chez lui et il lui donna l'adresse. Ainsi, il ne saurait pas comment Jungkook réagirait en le lisant, il lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir. Lui répondrait-il ? Viendrait-il directement ? Hésiterait-il autant que lui ?

« Je suis en chemin. » Le cœur de Jimin fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine. Il se leva aussitôt et fit le tour de l'appartement comme s'il voulait faire du rangement avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas déballer ses affaires alors qu'il n'avait rien pour les mettre.


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Chapitre 16 -**

La nuit commençait à tomber. A peine la sonnerie de l'interphone avait-elle retenti dans l'appartement que Jimin alla ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours autant nerveux ? Il considérait que le temps nécessaire pour panser ses blessures s'était écoulé, qu'ils n'avaient plus à attendre. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Jungkook pour arriver à l'appartement. Il le fit entrer et l'accueillit avec un baiser soudain, s'agrippant à son cou, n'écoutant que son envie. Il le lâcha presque aussitôt : il ne fallait pas sauter les étapes.

— En quel honneur ? demanda Jungkook après avoir fermé la porte.

— Nos retrouvailles en bonne et due forme, murmura Jimin tendrement.

Jungkook se tenait encore devant lui, droit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos. Il n'avait pas encore fait attention à l'appartement en lui-même et se contentait d'observer Jimin qui le regardait avec un air suspicieux, ne comprenant pas sa distance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Le sourire du lycéen s'élargit. Il lui tendit alors le cadre qu'il avait soigneusement gardé, lui montrant le dessin. Jimin le prit des deux mains, le détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il passa un doigt sur le verre qui protégeait le papier.

— C'est parce que je l'aimais tant que je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Il me rappelait trop de choses que j'avais crues fausses.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Jungkook. Mais tu peux le reprendre maintenant. Promets-moi de ne plus l'abandonner.

Jimin regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait toujours rien pour le poser. Alors il le mit délicatement sur un carton.

— Tu voulais de l'aide pour emménager ? interrogea le lycéen.

— Je n'ai aucun meuble, soupira Jimin. Ça attendra. Par contre je veux bien de ton aide pour installer le matelas.

Jungkook se mordit les lèvres et c'était exactement la réaction que Jimin attendait. Cette proposition était loin d'être anodine. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et un futon était plié grossièrement dans un coin.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas acheté de lit encore ? se plaignit Jungkook.

— Un futon ne te plait pas ? Rentre chez toi dans ce cas.

Le lycéen prit une expression innocente sur le visage et Jimin lui lança un oreiller avec un petit rire. Comment pouvait-il faire la fine bouche alors qu'il lui donnait l'autorisation implicite de rester avec lui pour la nuit ? Jungkook retrouva son sérieux et ils se mirent à la tâche. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte car le professeur aurait très bien pu le faire tout seul sans problème.

— Comment va Hyeji ? demanda Jimin pour changer de sujet.

— Mieux. Elle suit un psychologue régulièrement, elle devrait pouvoir retourner en classe bientôt.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant. En vérité, après le suicide de Byeol, l'établissement aurait dû vous faire suivre un soutien psychologique. Vous avez été traumatisés et personne ne vous a aidé à vous en remettre. C'est une faute grave de la part de l'équipe pédagogique.

Jungkook haussa les épaules. Il savait tout cela mais aucun adulte n'avait fait quoi que ce soit.

— Vous avez dû chercher vous-mêmes les solutions possibles dans la limite de vos compétences. Ce lycée devrait être puni sur beaucoup de choses. Être responsable de la mort d'une lycéenne de seize ans mais aussi du traumatisme d'une trentaine d'adolescents livrés à eux-mêmes après ce drame.

Il paraissait réellement en colère tandis qu'il replaça furieusement l'oreiller à sa place. Même s'il avait récupéré sa place, il ne comptait absolument pas épargner la hiérarchie de l'établissement. Il avait beaucoup avancé dans son livre, récupéré les témoignages de toutes les personnes concernées. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout rédiger chronologiquement.

Jimin n'avait que des nouilles instantanées pour dîner. Cela ne leur empêcha pas de s'installer sur une couverture étendue sur le sol du salon, comme s'ils pique-niquaient à l'extérieur. Jungkook lui décrivit son nouveau lycée, le fait qu'il faisait profil bas le temps d'avoir son diplôme. Il avait dû se séparer de l'ordinateur prêté par son ancien établissement après l'avoir vidé de tout ce qui lui appartenait. Il utilisait à présent celui de Hyeji qui considérait avoir une dette envers lui. Cependant, parler de lui ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait écouter ce que Jimin avait à lui raconter sur ses camarades Même s'il avait de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps, il aimait savoir comment ils évoluaient dans la classe. Il n'y avait plus aucune provocation de leur part contre le corps enseignant, comme ils l'avaient promis. Jimin faisait son possible pour qu'ils rattrapent leur retard sur le programme, dans toutes les matières, quitte à participer lui aussi aux cours du soir. Ils étaient devenus plus sérieux concernant leur avenir. A-Ran parlait de faire des études de droit, ce qui n'étonna personne. Bonhwa était motivé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour aller dans l'université qui avait l'équipe de basketball qui l'intéressait. Myung Hee s'était trouvée elle aussi une vocation. C'était comme si Jimin les avait inspirés.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Jungkook qui avait préféré rester évasif.

— J'avais autre chose à penser. Entrer à l'université, ce serait pas mal, mais je n'ai pas les moyens.

— On les trouvera, et s'il le faut je me porte garant.

— Me faire entretenir, ce n'est pas mal aussi, sourit le lycéen.

La discussion était légère, ils pouvaient en rire de bon cœur, comme avant. Sans qu'ils n'en soient pleinement conscients, ils se rapprochaient, se touchaient négligemment. Ils redécouvraient les plaisirs du flirt. Les regards étaient complices, les sourires entendus. Rien n'était oublié, mais la page était tournée.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre où le futon les attendait. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'effeuillèrent lentement tout en se couchant sur le matelas moelleux à peine assez large pour contenir deux personnes. Les pantalons glissèrent, les hauts s'envolèrent, les deux amants étaient en sous-vêtements dans les draps et ils réapprenaient à se découvrir. Jungkook avait allongé Jimin sous lui, se callant entre ses cuisses, ventre contre ventre, peau contre peau. Le professeur frémissait sous les caresses de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, son corps bouillonnait. Et il sentait celui de Jungkook se raidir de plus en plus.

— Est-ce que… tu as… demanda le lycéen entre chaque baiser.

— Non.

— Et merde.

Il grommelait mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait si soif de sa peau, il pouvait enfin le toucher à loisirs, mais aucun d'eux n'avait un préservatif sur lui, cela compromettait fortement leurs retrouvailles. Les mains de Jimin continuaient de parcourir son corps, intensifiant son désir alors que sa raison lui ordonnait d'arrêter car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

— Il y a d'autres moyens, murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Sa main se glissa dans son caleçon et commença à le caresser langoureusement. Il était déjà tendu avant même qu'il ne le touche. Jungkook lui prodigua les mêmes gâteries. Ils se laissèrent aller, l'un contre l'autre, se donnant du plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme. Ils ne se lassaient pas de s'embrasser, de s'abreuver l'un de l'autre. Jimin se cambra lorsqu'il atteignit l'extase et se délivra dans un cri bref.

— Je t'aime, Park Jimin, dit doucement Jungkook avant de lui embrasser le front.

Jimin lui donna un baiser, rappelant un souvenir pas si lointain où il lui avait confessé lui aussi son amour avant de recevoir une telle réponse. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui frôla la joue avec tendresse. Ses sentiments étaient évidents. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

— Et si on allait tous les deux choisir les meubles pour cet appartement, ensemble ?

— Comme un couple ? fit Jungkook en s'allongeant sur le côté.

— C'est ce que nous sommes, et tu seras sûrement plus souvent ici que chez ta mère, non ? continua Jimin.

Il fit glisser le bout de son doigt le long du tatouage qui ornait son bras.

— Sûrement, répéta le lycéen avec un grand sourire.

— Le livre va pouvoir être imprimé d'ici quelques jours. Les choses avancent, et nous aussi.

Étaient-ils déjà prêts à passer une étape supérieure dans leur relation ? Jimin ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Jungkook lui répondait avec tendresse, lui embrassant le bout des doigts.

— Park Jimin, serais-tu en train de me proposer de vivre avec toi ?

— Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais au fur et à mesure.

Ils étaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, dans ce futon moitié moins grand que le lit qu'ils avaient partagé pendant des semaines. Ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Une semaine passa et Jimin se retrouva dans un parc en pleine ville. Assis sur un banc, il attendu dix minutes avant de voir Jungkook et Hyeji avancer dans sa direction. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à la lycéenne depuis qu'elle avait menacé de sauter du toit. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et osait soutenir le regard de son professeur avec une légère honte qui voilait ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait appréhendé cette rencontre depuis des heures, mais il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il lui tendit le livre sans rien dire, et elle le parcourut des yeux avec émotion. Elle n'avait rien à rajouter, et l'air satisfait de Jungkook conclut cet entretien silencieux. Il était temps pour eux trois de partir de l'autre côté de Séoul, dans un quartier chic. Le livre était prêt à être distribué en librairie, ils avaient pu l'imprimer grâce à un soutien dans l'édition pour garantir la parution. Jimin voulait voir une dernière personne avant de finaliser son projet et il avait besoin de Hyeji pour cela. Arrivés à l'adresse indiquée, il la laissa sonner elle-même à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de grande taille, ouvrit comme si de rien n'était, interrompu dans sa vie familiale en plein dimanche. La mâchoire carrée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les épaules larges, Sam Dohoon était assurément un bel homme et Jimin comprenait pourquoi la classe entière lui avait fait immédiatement confiance, et pourquoi une jeune lycéenne pouvait tomber amoureuse. Son expression se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Hyeji.

— Bonjour professeur, dit-elle clairement.

— Jungkook ? Hyeji ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant alternativement les deux lycéens. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Tu veux qu'on discute sur le perron ou tu nous laisses entrer ? demanda la jeune fille avec calme.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et força l'entrée en poussant Sam Dohoon d'un coup d'épaule. Jungkook la suivit, les mains dans les poches. Jimin, lui, s'inclina légèrement devant cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et ils se rendirent tous au salon de cette grande maison familiale.

— Où sont ta femme et tes enfants ?

— Chez les grands-parents, répondit-il maladroitement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

— Je viens prendre des nouvelles, répondit-elle sur un ton sec. Après tout, tu as été notre professeur principal. Ça crée des liens, tu ne crois pas ? Tu étais proche de nous pourtant.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, soupira-t-il, nous savons tous les deux que…

— Que tu as tué Byeol, termina-t-elle.

Jimin le vit blêmir en un millième de secondes. Il s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Peut-être était-ce juste une impression mais Jimin percevait une once de remord dans l'expression de son visage. Hyeji ne le remarqua pas, ou alors elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle sortit l'exemplaire de _La jeune fille qui a sauté du toit_ que Jimin lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

— Nous avons tout raconté. La vérité cette fois, expliqua-t-elle. Avec l'aide du professeur Park Jimin, c'était son idée. C'est le prof que tu aurais dû être, mais tu nous as trahis.

Sam Dohoon ne disait rien, il se contentait de parcourir les pages d'un air anxieux.

— On a débattu longtemps pour savoir s'il fallait mettre ton nom ou pas. Mais assez de vies ont été détruites à cause de cette histoire, continua Hyeji qui ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa voix la plus linéaire possible. Tes filles ne méritent pas ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de famille qui montrait un père, une mère, et deux petites filles heureuses. Elle avait le cœur brisé en sachant que c'était pour ces trois personnes que Sam Dohoon avait sacrifié Byeol.

— J'espère au moins que tu vas enfin demander pardon à Byeol et à son bébé. Tu n'as plus ma haine, conclut-elle. Ça m'a bouffée pendant deux ans, je dois y mettre un terme.

— Hyeji, si tu savais…

— Pas à moi, coupa la jeune fille, froidement. Je ne veux pas connaître tes états d'âme. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es senti pendant deux ans alors que tu l'avais rejetée deux fois en toute connaissance de cause. Demande-lui juste pardon, laissons le livre se vendre, et on sera quitte. On n'aura plus à se voir.

Jungkook n'avait rien à rajouter. Il était venu en tant qu'observateur et il avait préféré laisser Hyeji se charger de tout. C'était son combat pour faire son deuil. Elle partit sans rien ajouter et son ami l'accompagna. Jimin resta seul avec Sam Dohoon.

— Vous le saviez au moins combien vous avez fait du mal à ces enfants ?

— Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi exactement ? Que je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'il s'est passé ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

— Je cherche juste à comprendre.

— Faites-vous votre propre expérience en tant que professeur. J'ai fait des erreurs et je ne peux pas revenir dessus. J'ai une famille, elles ont déjà suffisamment souffert.

— J'entends bien, fit Jimin en examinant le salon joliment décoré. Il n'empêche qu'une jeune fille qui vous faisait confiance et qui vous aimait est morte, avec votre bébé. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

Il s'inclina et partit rejoindre Jungkook et Hyeji sans demander son reste. Sam Dohoon avait des remords, il le sentait, mais il n'avait rien fait pendant deux ans pour se racheter.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Le principal du collège analysait son dossier ligne par ligne juste devant lui. Jimin faisait de son mieux pour paraître le moins anxieux possible mais sa jambe qui bougeait toute seule frénétiquement indiquait le contraire. _La jeune fille qui a sauté du toit_ s'était mieux vendu qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, les gens se souvenaient encore de cette histoire, de ce drame, de la mort de cette jeune fille. Ils avaient été curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce scandale, de connaître la vérité. Évidemment, le lycée et sa direction avaient été pointés du doigt, les journaux avaient leurs nouveaux gros titres. Byeol était devenue un symbole : celui de ces élèves abandonnés par le système scolaire. Jimin eut des nouvelles des parents de la jeune fille, reconnaissants. L'honneur de leur enfant avait été réhabilité. Le scandale de Jimin, lui, avait été oublié. Personne n'avait perdu la vie dans cette histoire, cela n'avait aucun intérêt à être ressassé encore pendant des mois. D'autres drames se produisaient chaque jour dans la grande ville, ils nourrissaient les faits divers. Le jeune professeur avait soutenu ses élèves jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme et leurs examens pour passer dans les universités de leur choix. Après cela, il avait quitté cet établissement en même temps qu'eux, il voulait trouver un meilleur cadre pour exercer son métier.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait devant le principal d'un collège. Il préférait toujours enseigner à des élèves plus jeunes avec qui il ne pouvait pas être confondu. Mais le visage sévère de l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de bon. Son scandale avait peut-être été oublié par le public, mais cela se saurait toujours dans l'Éducation Nationale.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Park Jimin, dit-il en reposant le dossier. Film pornographique amateur avec un élève, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Jimin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Récupérer sa place avait été une chance inouïe, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait encore enseigner ailleurs.

— Mais je vois que vous avez été confronté à une classe très difficile, et pourtant la grande majorité d'entre eux a réussi à rattraper son retard et a eu son diplôme. Vous voyez, ce sont les résultats qui m'importent et non les détails de votre vie personnelle.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

— Vous m'acceptez ici ?

— Évidemment, dès la rentrée, sourit le principal en se levant.

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Jimin put repartir l'esprit plus léger, sûr de ce qu'il ferait à la rentrée. De nouveaux élèves, de nouvelles aventures, en espérant que ce soit moins mouvementé.

 **xXx**

Jungkook se trouvait devant un immense bâtiment blanc. Les grandes baies vitrées scintillaient au soleil, le parc de l'entrée, légèrement aménagé par des arbres, était rempli d'étudiants. La Korea National University of Arts avait tout pour plaire, notamment un cursus qui convenait totalement au jeune homme. Jimin l'avait aidé à y entrer avec une forte détermination, après avoir longuement discuté de son avenir. Il pouvait apprendre beaucoup de son art dans une telle université. Il saurait quoi en faire, comment gagner sa vie avec. Lui qui répétait qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'études supérieures par manque de moyen était tout excité de vivre cette nouvelle aventure. Ce n'était plus le lycée, son cœur meurtri était pansé et il allait faire ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Rien que la bâtisse l'émerveillait. K-ARTS était son nouveau foyer.

— Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ? fit une voix qui le réveilla.

Jimin avait le visage très lumineux, plus que d'habitude. Jungkook en conclut que son entretien s'était bien passé.

— Tu as le job ?

— J'ai le job.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains avec complicité.

— Tu as peur ? demanda Jimin en regardant le bâtiment à son tour.

— Excité.

— Pourtant d'habitude quand tu es excité tu n'es pas aussi statique, fit-il remarquer.

— Ce n'est pas le même genre d'excitation.

— J'ai eu des nouvelles d'A-Ran, reprit Jimin pour changer de sujet.

— Elle a réussi à entrer en fac de droit, je sais, termina Jungkook. Qui en doutait ? Par contre tu as beaucoup inspiré Myung Hee, elle suit le cursus universitaire pour être prof. Vous êtes masochistes tous les deux.

— Je suis heureux pour elle. Tout le monde s'en sort bien.

— Bonhwa a eu ce qu'il voulait. Hyeji s'est mis dans la tête de travailler au NIS.

— Le service de renseignement, oui je sais aussi. On connait certaines de ses capacités.

— Le pire c'est qu'elle est capable de faire du bon travail, rit Jungkook.

La jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait repris le chemin du lycée après sa confrontation avec Sam Dohoon et s'était battue pour trouver sa voie. Tous avaient un avenir assuré. Il-Kwon s'était découvert suffisamment de courage en lui pour suivre son père dans l'entreprise familiale. Man-Shik utilisait toute son énergie pour travailler dans un restaurant de renom avec un Chef reconnu. Les autres membres de l'équipe de basketball avaient leur équipe universitaire, ils se retrouveraient sûrement dans les championnats.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'intérieur ? se moqua Jimin en voyant que Jungkook hésitait encore. Ce n'est qu'une prérentrée pour connaître les lieux et ton emploi du temps. Tu seras à la maison avant de t'en rendre compte.

— Attends-moi en tablier en dentelles. Sans rien dessous.

— Oui bien sûr, maugréa Jimin.

— Et pourtant tu vas le faire, je ne te l'ai pas offert pour rien, rit Jungkook.

— Comme cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère on repassera.

— Je n'étais même pas tenu de t'offrir quoi que ce soit, c'est chez moi aussi, on a choisi les meubles ensemble, se plaignit le nouvel étudiant. Tu ne m'as rien offert.

— On en reparlera quand tu paieras le loyer, mon cœur, sourit Jimin. Passe une bonne journée.

— Tu m'attends avec le tablier, n'est-ce pas ? insista Jungkook alors que son compagnon s'éloignait.

— Peut-être bien.

L'étudiant regarda le ciel bleu. La journée était décidément merveilleuse.

* * *

 ** _Caught in a lie_ prend fin. C'était une sacrée aventure, j'ai rarement écrit une fic aussi vite. Merci de l'avoir suivie!**


End file.
